Fall for you
by just.33
Summary: Bella repentinamente se hace millonaria y se muda a Niza. Encuentra a un engreído e irresistible Edward que no puede dejarla en paz. Odio, alcohol, celos, adolescentes y amor. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Sol, mar y nuevos vecinos.

**Bella POV**

Miré por la ventanilla del avión resignada, y pude ver el increíblemente azul mar y el brillante sol reflejado en él: Niza.

La razón por la que estaba en esta glamurosa ciudad era tan inverosímil que me costaba creérmela. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, había sido siempre un empresario sin mucho éxito que de repente, como de la nada, consiguió muchísima fama y prestigio; consiguiendo así entre otras cosas una gran fortuna. Todo eso pasó hace apenas un año, y ahora él era propietario de una de las empresas más importantes de los EEUU. Antes de eso yo, Bella Swan, una chica normal, de 17 años y sin demasiada vida social, vivía con mi madre, Reneé, y mi padre en un pequeño pueblo, probablemente el más lluvioso y verde del mundo: Forks. Pero este acontecimiento cambió por completo mi vida, y de pronto me vi envuelta en una locura de cuentas de banco, especulaciones, ajetreo y al fin, un nuevo hogar. He de admitir que Niza no me disgustaba demasiado, porque odiaba la lluvia, y Niza era una ciudad muy cálida, y para complacer a mi madre, excitante; pero no me agradaban los cambios, y dudaba mucho que me consiguiera adaptar aquí, todo era tan _cool_… y yo una paliducha y delgada chica de pueblo.

Así que recogí mis maletas y las metí dentro de mi nuevo coche que ya me esperaba en el aeropuerto. Odiaba haber dejado atrás mi vieja camioneta, pero el nuevo Audi a3 negro no estaba nada mal. Haciendo caso al GPS comencé a ascender por una estrecha carretera que llevaba a un monte el cual separaba Niza de Montecarlo. Me quedé asombrada al ver las enormes casas que había por allí. _¿Yo voy a vivir en una de estas?_ Las vistas eran increíbles; el aparato me indicó que había llegado al destino y vi una enooooorme casa color crema, con grandes ventanales y de tres pisos. En la puerta estaban aparcados el Jaguar de mi padre y el Aston Martin amarillo de mi madre (siempre tan llamativa).

Y mientras maniobraba para entrar en el patio apareció un imbécil conduciendo un flamante Volvo a una velocidad alarmante y pasó rozando mi Audi y mi brazo. Furiosa, salí del coche y comencé a gritarle a pleno pulmón.

-¿Pero tú eres normal? ¡Casi me destrozas, imbécil! Anda con un poquito más de cuidado. Será pijo… -lo último lo susurré.

Y con repentino terror observé que el Volvo aparcaba en la casita que estaba al lado (a unos 20 m) de la mía y del coche salía un chico. Puede que con el enfado y con la timidez después de haberle gritado todo eso no me diese cuenta del todo, pero lo que bajó de aquel coche no era un simple chico; era un verdadero Adonis. Alto, musculoso pero en su justa medida, con una arrebatadora palidez que marcaba más el contorno de su largo y apetecible cuello y de su torneada y ancha espalda. Lucía un suéter gris perla y unos pantalones de cadera baja blancos. Cuando se dio la vuelta pude apreciar mejor lo increíblemente perfecto que era. Su cabello era color cobrizo, brillante y atractivamente despeinado. Sus ojos eran del color más verde que había visto jamás y unas largas y negras pestañas los adornaban. Su nariz, muy masculina hacía juego con su barbilla y sus facciones marcadas. Y su boca… _Dios, ¿qué es esto?_

Al principio el dios griego que tenía en frente me miró con asombro mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol, pero luego recompuso su expresión para mirarme con picardía y formar una sonrisa torcida que me dejó deslumbrada.

-Vaya, veo que tengo como nueva vecina a una linda histérica.

_Engreído. _Estuve segura de que no me iba a caer del todo bien.

-Vaya, a mi me ha tocado el pijo egocéntrico, ¿o me equivoco?- él se río sin que le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia.

Se acercó a mi con una gracia sobrehumana hasta que se quedo a apenas 30 cm de mi cuerpo y me miró fijamente.

-Va a ser un placer tenerte tan cerca de mí.- comentó con una seductora y ensayada voz.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- dije en un tono frío. Y sin perder más tiempo, me metí en el coche y entré en el patio. Cuando salí del coche para cerrar la verja vi que mi nuevo vecino estaba apoyado contra su coche, cruzado de brazos y mirándome mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba su rostro.

**Edward POV**

Subía hacia mi casa después de haber visitado a Laura, ¿o a Lucía? No recordaba su nombre, no era necesario. Como de costumbre, subía a toda velocidad en mi Volvo plateado, me encantaba la velocidad mezclada con las curvas de la estrecha carretera. Cuando giré en una curva y pude ver mi casa, vi que en la casa de al lado (la cual hace poco habían estado llenando de muebles y demás cosas, y desde hace dos días una pareja ocupaba) un Audi negro estaba intentando meterse. Sin que el velocímetro descendiera pasé al lado suyo, rozándolo y paré en seco enfrente de la puerta de mi casa. Entonces oí como una dulce, dulcísima voz femenina me gritaba incoherencias por haber pasado tan cerca de su coche. Me giré a la vez que me quitaba las gafas y pude ver al ángel más hermoso que había visto nunca. A pesar de tener cara de enfado, o de miedo, su rostro era perfecto. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingona, el rostro con forma de corazón, los labios de un lindo color rosa y un adorable rubor en las mejillas. Su cuerpo era escultural, o así lo pensaba yo. Moldeado, pero sin pasarse con las curvas, pálido y suave. Vestía un ligero vestido de un color azul oscuro que resaltaba su palidez y su belleza; y a la vez resaltaba sus largas, largas piernas. Su pelo estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta casi media espalda, en las puntas se le formaban bucles y expuesto a la luz del sol adquiría tonos rojizos. Pero lo más impresionante era su mirada, color chocolate, tan dulce, tan atractiva que por un momento… Sorprendido, me encontré a mi mismo encandilado con aquella chica que me seguía mirando fijamente. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y compuse mi mejor sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya, veo que tengo como nueva vecina a una linda histérica.

Su expresión cambió, y me lanzo una mirada despectiva. Murmuró algo que no llegué a comprender.

-Vaya, a mi me ha tocado el pijo egocéntrico, ¿o me equivoco?

Me reí secamente. Iba a ser divertido conseguir su "aprecio", porque estaba convencido de que lo conseguiría, siempre lo hacía. Además vivía a veinte metros de mi propia casa.

-Va a ser un placer tenerte tan cerca de mí.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su coche para aparcar en el patio después de mirarme de arriba abajo una vez más. Yo en cambio, me apoyé en mi coche mientras observaba como se movía de forma arrebatadora. _Esto va a estar genial, le doy como mucho un par de semanas._ Y sonreí muy pagado de mí mismo sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

**Bella POV**

Desde el día que llegué a Niza hasta el principio de las clases apenas pasaron dos semanas. En ese tiempo estuve tan ocupada haciendo mudanzas, colocando muebles, y complaciendo a mi madre con sus compras (acto que a mi no me entusiasmaba demasiado, nunca había sido muy amante de la moda) no tuve casi tiempo ni de visitar la ciudad. Y no se si para mi descontento o para mi beneficio no volví a ver a mi vecino ególatra. Cuanto más pensaba en él más perfecto lo imaginaba en mi mente, y más extraña me sentía.

Y por fin, sin pena ni gloria y sin que ni siquiera conociese a una sola persona, comenzaron las clases en la universidad. Cuando yo llegué al campus, hecha un manojo de nervios, me quedé asombradísima. ¡Era increíble! Amplios campos verdes, con árboles, banquitos y fuentes formaban el exterior, junto con algún campo de fútbol, tenis y así. Los edificios eran preciosos, coloniales con grandes ventanas. Tenía siete y cada uno tenía tres pisos, excepto el del centro que tenía cinco. A pesar de haber llegado bastante pronto, estaba abarrotado de gente, y lo peor de todo es que no conocía a nadie y todo el mundo me parecía exquisitamente elegante comparándolo conmigo, la chica de pueblo. Al menos el francés lo controlaba a la perfección, cuánto agradecía en este momento las clases a las que me apuntó mi madre desde muy pequeña.

Cuando llegó la hora, entré al gran hall junto con mucha gente y esperé a que dijeran mi nombre para adentrarme a una de las ramas, que luego se repartiría en clases. Por fin me nombraron y me dirigí a la rama de ingeniería y arquitectura, oí como detrás de mí venía alguien, con paso ligero y grácil, pero muy excitado, pues no paraba de dar saltitos y le susurraba algo con alegría a otra persona. Justo en el momento en el que la persona que estaba con ella habló, me quedé sin respiración y paré de golpe. Pero ellos no me vieron y chocaron conmigo, haciendo que me tambalease y perdiera el equilibrio. Y cuando ya pensaba que mi trasero tocaría el frío suelo, dejándome en ridículo una vez más, una mano fría y firme me agarró por la cintura y me estabilizó de nuevo. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna y me di la vuelta, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Hola!- me saludo una chica pequeña y estilizada, con el pelo negro como el azabache, corto y apuntando en todas direcciones. Sus ojos, verdes como la esmeralda me trajeron recuerdos agridulces. No pude reaccionar a tiempo porque la muchacha, tan alegre, se tiró encima de mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Entonces se separó y me tendió una mano.- Soy Alice Cullen, encantada :)

-Ho..hola. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero por favor llámame Bella.

Entonces, cuando habló, reparé en el chico que tenía Alice a su lado. Me quedé sin aliento y lo peor era que no entendía el por qué.

-Por fin sé tu nombre. Quince días observándote desde la ventana y ni siquiera sabía como te llamabas.- me guiñó un ojo y esa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, pero el tono no dejó de ser insinuante y obsceno.

Le miré casi sin entender lo que decía y él habló de nuevo. Alice al parecer no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

-Puesto que te he dejado boquiabierta te voy a decir yo mi nombre: Soy Edward Cullen, la hermana del duendecillo. Llámame Edward.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Pude ver como Alice lo miraba con reprobación y hacía una mueca. Y hasta entonces no entendí sus palabras.

-¿Me has espiado?- el enfado estaba empezando a hacerse notar en mí.

-No, no. Sólo te miraba con curiosidad.

La forma en la que sonrió no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecerme más. _¡Y yo que había estado esperando volver a verle! Estúpida niña de pueblo. _Intenté obsequiarle con mi mirada más envenenada pero él no estaba mirándome a la cara precisamente. La gota que colmó el vaso.

-Sabía que no iba a estar orgullosa de conocerte, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

Por segunda vez, me di la vuelta para perderle de vista cuanto antes y caminé hacia fuera del campus, al fin y al cabo, ya me habían dado mi horario y el plano del lugar. Mañana tendría que venir a que me asignaran mi habitación. _No lo pienses, no lo pienses Bella…_

________________________

Sólo quiero saber si ha gustado, lo continuaré o no en función de esooo... (yn)


	2. Chapter 2

No hace falta decir que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo creo la trama.

Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

__________________

Desde que llegué a casa sólo pude pensar en lo que me esperaba. A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me podía esperar de todo esto pero presentía que no iba a sentirme a gusto en aquella universidad. _Y todo gracias a la caprichosa de mi madre…_ Intenté mantenerme distraída pero me fue inútil. Al final, a eso de medianoche, conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la esperanza de que fuese un buen día. Me vestí normal, con unos vaqueros ajustados una camisa blanca y unas sandalias azul oscuro. Salí por la puerta y casi corrí hasta mi Audi, pero fue inútil.

-Hermosa- la voz provenía de detrás de mí.

No me quise girar, no quise verle la cara de engreído que tenía. Pero no tuve elección.

- ¿Qué quieres Cullen?- dije de la forma más impasible que pude, pero sonó como si le estuviera rogando que me dejara en paz. Me apoyé contra mi coche y me crucé de brazos.

- Quería… - parecía arrepentido, ¿querría pedirme perdón? Tragué saliva y él se acercó más a mí.

- ¿Sí?- ahora sonaba esperanzada. Igual hasta no era tan mala persona.

- Esto… ¿me puedes llevar a la universidad? Alice se ha enfadado conmigo y se ha llevado las llaves de mi coche.

Muy romántico,_ ¿qué esperabas Bella? _Suspiré.

- Claro, sube.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó, yo hice lo propio. Arranqué y maniobré para salir del patio. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miraba. Después de siete minutos conduciendo comentó.

- ¿Pretendes que lleguemos a la ciudad antes de que anochezca?

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi conducción?

- Sí, eres increíblemente lenta. – chasqueó la lengua y añadió en voz baja- Mujer tenía que ser.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y no le solté un guantazo porque estaba pendiente de no despeñarnos. Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, a punto.

- Ah claro, es que los hombres sois demasiado buenos en todo, lo olvidaba. – el sarcasmo se hizo notar.

- Sorpréndeme, ¿en qué opinas que no somos buenos?

- No, no. La pregunta es ¿en qué sois mejores que las mujeres? – jamás había soportado los machismos, me ponían enferma.

- Conduciendo, seguro.

- Discrepo. Conducir rápido no significa conducir mejor.

- Deportes.

- Eso es un tópico estúpido.- le miré de reojo y me sorprendió ver que estaba mirándome fijamente.

- En la cama…

Tensé las manos alrededor del volante. La forma en la que lo había dicho, tan sugerente… me había descolocado. Y él se dio cuenta, porque sonrío con autosuficiencia.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Claro que lo sé.

- Oh venga, ¿a cuántos tíos te has follado para poder comparar?- él me miró asustado, pero luego se río. Era la primera vez que le oía reírse de verdad y era irresistible. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho, no solía ser tan extrovertida.

- No, no…-se pasó una mano por el pelo de la manera más sexy que pudiese imaginar.

- ¿Entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sonrió a sí mismo.

- Bueno, siempre han quedado ellas más satisfechas conmigo que yo con ellas.

- Psst. ¿Te crees mejor que el resto, verdad?- de verdad me decepcionaba que fuera así.

- Lo soy. ¿No quieres comprobarlo?

Le miré de nuevo con furia. Cuando se ponía en plan playboy me sacaba de quicio.

- Vale, ya basta.

Me quedé callada. Él me miró; y yo seguía molesta. Sin vacilar puso una mano en mi muslo.

- Quita esa mano. – dije asqueada. _¿Asqueada? Bella no te engañes a ti misma, su contacto no te produce asco_. Edward sólo sonreía, no contestó. Tuve que ser menos sutil.

- O apartas esa mano o te bajo aquí mismo de mi coche.- aún quedaban quince minutos de viaje. Eso de estar viviendo en el monte era incómodo y apenas habíamos llegado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Él por el contrario empezó a subir por mi muslo, lenta y dolorosamente. En ese momento me harté. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué traía a todas de calle? Pues conmigo no sería así. _Estúpido mega-playboy. _Aparqué el coche en la acera y bajé dando zancadas. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de su lado y le miré a los ojos. Él estaba boquiabierto.

- Baja.

- Ey… Bells…- me miraba inocentemente; no caí.

- ¡Ya!

Se bajó resignado y se quedó en la acera, mirándome fijamente mientras yo arrancaba antes de arrepentirme de dejarle ahí.

Llegué al campus ya más relajada y por qué no, un poco arrepentida, pero muy poco. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo a la gente y oí como en el edificio principal estaban repartiendo las habitaciones por lo que me dirigí hacia allí. Mientras decían las habitaciones correspondientes intentaba distraerme. Pero de pronto, vi como una pareja entraba por la puerta y me quedé a cuadros. Era él, Edward Cullen riendo falsamente mientras agarraba de la cintura a una rubia sintética que también reía, bueno reír… yo lo denominaría más un graznido. Estoy segura de que por lo menos media sala se giró hacia la escandalosa chica que se tenía que reír para que todo dios se enterase. Y lo peor es que estaba colgada del mega-playboy. Cullen, que pareció darse cuenta de que le miraba, se giró hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, completamente tenso. No quise apartar la mirada, pero alguien dijo mi nombre por los altavoces y me giré.

"… y Bella Swan, habitación 333, Edificio 7, piso 2"

No pude oír el nombre de mis compañeras de habitación, pero me dirigí al edificio indicado con mi petate al hombro (Reneé mandó "al servicio" que trajeran mis otras tres maletas) después de recoger mi llave en recepción. Supongo que mis compañeras se dieron más prisa que yo en llegar hasta allí, pues no coincidí con ellas. Por fin llegué y abrí, no se que esperaba encontrarme como habitación, pero desde luego no era aquello.

Nada más entrar una enorme sala de estar con una pequeña cocina integrada me dio la bienvenida. Los sofás eran color chocolate y las paredes de un blanco impoluto. Una enorme tele se situaba en frente de una pequeña mesita baja, que estaba entre los sofás y el televisor; marrón también. A unos dos metros a la izquierda del sofá, se abría un ventanal que daba a una enorme terraza con vistas a los jardines y al campo de golf. En la terraza había una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas.

En las paredes había cuatro puertas. Dos estaban cerradas, una estaba abierta y daba a un espacioso baño de baldosas negras y plateadas. La última estaba entreabierta y salían gritos y risas de ella. Antes de que pudiese moverme del umbral de la puerta una figura pasó tan rápido que ni la vi, y sin previo aviso se me echó encima. Se separó de nuevo y pude reconocerla. _Es la hermana de Edward… ¿Alice?_ Vi como una figura esbelta y con pelo rubio se asomaba desde la puerta de la habitación. Alice habló alegremente.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¡Eres Bella! Ayer cuando te fuiste tan rápido me quedé con ganas de hablar contigo más. Me diste buena impresión, parecías una amiga genial, y tienes muy buen tipo ¿nunca te lo han dicho? Déjame se tu estilista y te convertiré en una Diosa. – hablaba atropelladamente y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, esta chica me encantaba- Pero, ¿qué te pasó ayer? Parecías amable hasta que llegó Edward y cómo, tuvo que estropear el momento, él es así…

- Basta Alice, basta. Vas a marearla – una despampanante rubia se apoyó en la pequeña duendecillo. A decir verdad, ambas chicas parecían sacadas de una revista. Alice era pequeña, delgada pero esbelta, con el pelo negro y brillante apuntando en todas direcciones, sus ojos verdes eran intensos. _Como los de su hermano. _Vestía tan a la moda que yo parecía aún más de pueblo. La rubia, que no conocía su nombre, era muy diferente, pero increíblemente guapa también. Era alta, estilizada, con un hermoso pelo largo y rubio, y los ojos azules, muy azules. Me sonreía amablemente. Ambas eran muy pero que muy glamurosas. La rubia me tendió la mano.

- Hola, yo me llamo Rosalie. Soy amiga de este duendecillo desde que era pequeña y creo que puedes imaginarte lo que he tenido que pasar. –comentó en broma. Alice hizo un puchero y todas reímos- ¿Tú eres Bella, verdad?

- Encantada J

- Siento decirte que queríamos esperarte para elegir habitación, pero no pudimos resistirnos. Este sitio es increíble.- dijo Rose.

- Oh, no os preocupéis, me conformo con cualquiera. – Alice comenzó a andar indicándome mi futura habitación. Era una de las puertas que estaba cerrada, la abrió y me quedé estupefacta. Era preciosa. Las paredes eran blancas, excepto la que daba a la cama que era de un hermoso color azul oscuro, del mismo color de la colcha, solo que esta tenía destellos plateados, al lado había una mesilla de noche plateada. Un escritorio blanco con cajones y un enorme (pero enorme, enorme) armario azul adornaban la habitación. Era pequeña, pero monísima. Y me encantó.

- ¡Es genial! Me encanta.

- ¿Sí?-dijo Alice- las nuestras son iguales, sólo que la de Rose es roja y la mía amarillo claro. No pudimos resistirnos a esos colores.

- Me alegro de que me hayáis dejado ésta.- las tres sonreímos.

_Intuyo que éste año no va a estar tan mal._


	3. Chapter 3

**No se si gustó mucho... yo lo sigo igual :P**

**Reviews!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

Miré asombrado como el brillante Audi se alejaba, dejándome en medio de la calle. No sabía que había pasado. Bella me había recogido para llevarme a la universidad y la conversación en el coche se había desviado hacía donde yo quería. Pero no entendía por qué ella había rehuido mi contacto. Y me intrigaba. Me sorprendía, siempre me sorprendía. Nunca contestaba lo que yo esperaba, y me pillaba con la guardia baja. Antes de que empezase a andar en busca de la dirección un ostentoso Porsche blanco pasó a mi lado y pitó. Desinteresado, miré para ver quién era y una rubia con unas curvas increíbles y muy maquillada, me sonrió.

-¡Eddie! Cuánto tiempo sin verte amor.

Sonreí torcidamente. Recordaba su nombre, era uno de los pocos que recordaba.

-Tanya ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

La conocí en invierno pasado en un balneario en Suiza. Pasé la noche con ella un par de veces y nada más, pero me lo pasé muy bien.

-Mi madre quiso comprar una casita aquí, para tomarse un año sabático y decidí venir a una universidad. ¿Conoces la universidad Breaking Dawn?

-Allí voy yo.

Ella sonrió inocentemente, me miro fijamente bateando las pestañas y dijo:

-Qué casualidad… ¿Vas andando?

-En realidad no, pero he perdido mi medio de transporte. – Tanya me miró, sonrió y palmeó el asiento del copiloto.

-Sube cielo.

Hice lo que me pedía y ella arrancó el coche. Yo, sin vacilar, puse una mano en su muslo y comencé a subir lentamente. Esta vez ella no se quitó.

Así llegamos a la universidad, un poco tarde. Después de estar más de diez minutos con Tanya descubrí por qué no la había llamado de nuevo: era insoportable. Se quería a sí misma como si fuese una Diosa, y no hacía más que hablar de lo difícil que era mantener su espectacular figura. Completamente hueca. Pero aún y todo, la agarré por la cintura con fuerza al ver la cara de Bella cuando entré con ella. Primero, miró de arriba abajo a mi sintética amiga y luego poso sus ojos en mí. Cuando por fin aquella mirada de chocolate me prestó atención me faltó autocontrol para lanzarme sobre ella. Tensé la mandíbula aún sin poder apartar la mirada. Justo cuando ya no aguanté más ella se giró y salió fuera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no supe por qué. Me giré hacia Tanya y le besé en la boca.

**Bella POV**

Estuve un rato con Alice y Rose, y descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, me reí mucho con ellas mientras poníamos en común opiniones y anécdotas. Acabamos hablando de hombres, cómo no y pude saber que ambas tenían un currículum amoroso bastante más extenso que el mío. De hecho se sorprendieron de que sólo hubiese tenido un novio.

- ¿Cómo que sólo uno? ¿Y nada más?- preguntó Alice alarmada.

- Bueno, el pueblo en el que vivía era muy pequeño y no había muchos chicos. Además después de dejarlo con Jacob no tenía ganas de estar con otro… -bajé la voz, abrumada por los recuerdos.

- Entonces Edward como nuevo fichaje no es demasiado bueno. – comentó Rosalie sin levantar la vista de su revista.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- tardé en procesar la nueva información _¿Edward como mi nuevo fichaje? Algo no cuadra._

- Sólo viendo como te mira se deduce que va por ti.

Alice abrió los ojos alarmada por lo que Rose dijo y comentó.

-No. De ninguna manera. Edward es mi hermano, sí, pero no es… no es más que un golfo. ¡Se va con todas las tías! Nunca asentará la cabeza…

-¡No es mi nuevo fichaje! – me ruboricé en acto y ambas me miraron.

-¿Te gusta?- me interrogaron al unísono

-No. Es un estúpido, un creído y un machista.

-Pero folla muy bien. –me interrumpió Rose, con indiferencia.

-Oh, Rosalie. Tú siempre tan sutil- Alice puso los ojos en blanco gracias a la salida de Rose.

-No me digas que tú también. – _Al final tendrá razón el muy engreído_.

-¿Qué yo también qué? – La rubia no me entendía.

-Edward está convencidísimo de que es un as en la cama.

-Es que lo es.

-¡Bueno Rose vale ya! Es mi hermano- interrumpió Alice, y yo rompí a reír.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, cada una ensimismada en su propia cosa y pensé en lo que Rose había dicho. Era cierto que no había pasado una buena experiencia con Jake, y era más que evidente que Edward no me traería ese tipo de "buenas experiencias". Y yo estaba segura de que no me dejaría manejar por él, por muy bien que follara o eso…

Cuando anocheció, bajamos al amplio comedor para cenar, eso sí, después de haber pasado por la sesión de maquillaje y peluquería a la que me sometió Alice. Nos sentamos en una mesa las tres. De pronto entraron tres chicos por la puerta del comedor. Rápidamente reconocí a uno, su pelo cobrizo y su figura eran inconfundibles. Pero sus dos acompañantes no me decían nada. Uno era alto y muy musculoso, de rizos oscuros y ojos morenos. El otro, igual de alto pero menos fibroso era rubio de ojos azules. Ambos muy lindos. Lo tres juntos parecían modelos de Calvin Klein. Y para mi gran sorpresa, miraron en nuestra dirección y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa. El moreno saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Rose mientras le revolvía el pelo. Es chico rubio sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en al lado del moreno grandullón. A su vez, Edward levantó las cejas a modo de saludo y se sentó a mi lado y en frente de Alice. Rose, para mi sorpresa le dio un beso en los labios al chico grandote.

-Hola chicos. –saludó alegremente Alice.- Os presento a Bella, es nuestra compañera de habitación.

El chico moreno me tendió una mano y estrechó la mía fuertemente.

-Soy Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa. Él es Jasper, nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación también. Ha venido de Australia para estudiar aquí. Y él es Eddie, el que se lleva a todas…

-Bueno, a Eddie- recalqué su nombre con mofa- en realidad ya lo conozco.

-Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido y le susurró, demasiado alto, a Edward.

-¿A ésta también…?

-¡No!- aclaré yo rápidamente.

-Todavía… - susurró Edward, de forma que sólo yo pude oírlo. A cambio le miré todo lo hostilmente que pude; él, cómo no, me sonrió pícaramente. Lo ignoré. Alice, sin perder tiempo, alargó la mano y estrechó la de Jasper.

-Hola, yo me llamo Alice. ¡Dos besos! – se inclinó sobre él y le dio dos besos. Él por su lado, estaba intimidado. Acababa de conocer a Alice, era lo normal.

Entre una cosa y otra cenamos. Edward no me molestó demasiado, quizás alguna que otra vez lo pille mirándome intensamente pero lo ignoré por el momento. Cuando terminamos tuvimos que subir a las habitaciones, pues el toque de queda era a las 22:30 y sólo quedaban veinte minutos. Las habitaciones de los chicos estaban en el edificio dos, estratégicamente colocados al otro lado del campus; así que nos despedimos en la salida del edificio principal.

Alice y Rose fueron directamente a las habitaciones, pero yo no les seguí porque tenía que preguntar por mis maletas en recepción (aún no habían llegado). De camino a la recepción oí un silbido, me giré, asustada, y vi una figura apoyada contra un árbol, a pesar de estar completamente oscuro pude reconocerla.

-Luego me llamas a mí egocéntrico. Tú oyes un silbido y te giras, como si todo fuese por ti.

-Lo he captado, me voy, no me buscabas a mí. –me giré ofendida.

-Espera. Quería hablar contigo. –me miró a través de sus pestañas.

-¿Querías pedirme perdón por tu comportamiento esta mañana?- inquirí con las cejas alzadas. Él pareció confundirse y se revolvió el cabello inocentemente. Ese gesto me volvió loca.

-Esto… en realidad no.

-Entonces no creo que te escuche.- volví a girarme y empecé a caminar. Edward me llamó pero no me di la vuelta. De pronto, me agarró con ambas manos de la cintura y su contacto me quemó, me hizo parar.

-¿Por qué te alejas? – Edward se había pegado por completo a mí y me susurraba al oído. Si me hubiese soltado me hubiera caído al suelo.

-Eres idiota. – nunca había insultado tantas veces en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño a una sola persona. Me rodeó con un brazo y posó el otro en mi vientre. Respiramos acompasadamente apenas un segundo y me revolví en sus brazos, pero él no se inmutó.

-Suéltame. – él inclinó su cabeza y recorrió con su nariz desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula. Su contactó me hizo temblar, pero controlé mis emociones y no me moví ni un milímetro. Entonces, me soltó y se alejó en dirección a su edificio. Me olvidé por completo de mis maletas y me fui directa a la cama. Si Edward Cullen quería jugar sucio, jugaríamos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**  
Aún no comenzaban las clases, todavía nos quedaba una semana de principios de septiembre para "adaptarnos al nuevo entorno". El campus resultó ser más increíble de lo que parecía. Estaba formado por siete edificios, con aulas de música, salones de actos y etc incluidos. También encontré una piscina cubierta, un par de canchas de tenis, unos cuantos campos de fútbol y baloncesto y un gimnasio. Sin tener en cuenta los trozos de simples jardines, con bancos y mesitas de picnic.  
Mi primera noche en Breaking Dawn, después del incidente con Edward fue divertida. Mis dos compañeras, Alice y Rose eran estupendas. Nada más llegar a la habitación vieron la cara de perra que traía y me preguntaron por las maletas.  
-No – negué yo.- no son las maletas.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose.  
-El hermano egocéntrico de Alice me interceptó antes de llegar a recepción.  
- ¿Cómo que te interceptó?- la pequeña duende alzó una ceja, escéptica.  
- No sucedió nada. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y yo le contesté que no quería saber nada a no ser que quisiera pedirme perdón por lo de esta mañana y…  
- ¿Esta mañana qué?- mis compañeras estaban en ascuas, por lo que procedí a contarles el incidente del coche.  
- Oh, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- Alice puso cara de reprobación.  
- Tampoco pasa nada… -justifiqué yo.- sólo que me revienta que se piense que puede jugar conmigo… ¿siempre hace eso?  
- Siempre- Rose rodó los ojos y Alice asintió- El problema es que ninguna juega con ella.  
De pronto Rose y Alice levantaron la mirada de golpe y algo brilló en sus ojos, se sonrieron y después, lentamente, me miraron a mí. Comprendí al instante.  
-Eh, parad. No quiero ser vuestro conejillo de indias…  
- Pero Bella, Bellita… el conejillo de indias va a ser él. – Rose alargó un brazo hacia mí, pero me levanté del sofá y me pegué contra la mesita.  
- No, Rose. No sirvo para esto, se reirá de mí.  
- No. –intervino Alice- nosotras nos ocuparemos de que todo vaya como la seda. No se reirá de ti.  
Lo sopesé durante un rato. No era tan mala idea, yo misma dije de devolverle la jugada. Igual hasta lo pasábamos bien.  
-Bueno. Pero no pienso hacer todo lo que me digáis. No me fío un pelo de vosotras.  
Sonrieron satisfechas y decidimos dejar los planes de sabotaje para el próximo día pues ya era demasiado tarde. Nos fuimos cada a una a su habitación y me dormí mientras recordaba el tacto electrizante de su nariz en mi cuello.

**Edward POV**  
Me pasé toda la cena mirándola y sabía que ella lo sabía. También sabía que me evitaba, y cuanto más lo hacía más cerca quería estar de ella. Apenas la conocía de una semana y ya se había convertido en un reto para mí, debía tocarla, tenerla. Después de cenar, oí como Bella se despedía de mi hermana y de la rubia, Rosalie, creo, con el pretexto de tener que ir a recepción a no sé qué.  
Me adelanté y esperé a que pasara. Cuando la divisé silbé y ella se giró asustada.  
-Luego me llamas a mí egocéntrico. Tú oyes un silbido y te giras, como si todo fuese por ti.  
Le sonreí, pero ella no se lo tomó bien. ¿Por qué me odia?  
-Lo he captado, me voy, no me buscabas a mí.  
No quería que se fuese, la quería para mí.  
-Espera. Quería hablar contigo.  
-¿Querías pedirme perdón por tu comportamiento esta mañana?- contraatacó ella. Me pasé una mano por el pelo. Esto no estaba funcionando.  
-Esto… en realidad no.  
-Entonces no creo que te escuche.  
Se giró y comenzó a andar. La llamé, no la dejaría irse dejándome así. Al ver que no me hacía caso la alcancé, si no quería hacerme caso tendría que hacer que me prestara atención. La agarré de la cintura y la pegué contra mí. Noté como se tensaba.  
-¿Por qué te alejas?- susurré juguetón.  
-Eres idiota- contestó escuetamente.  
Yo, sin embrago, sonreí. La rodeé con un brazo y apoyé la otra mano en su vientre. Ella no se inmutó por un instante, pero enseguida se removió en intentó soltarse. Yo me mantuve firme.  
-Suéltame.  
Me incliné sobre su cuello y aspiré su olor, desde su oreja hasta su hombro. Su aroma me volvió loco, su tacto me quemaba. En ese momento, la solté y me alejé hacia mis habitaciones. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Llegué a mi habitación hecho una furia, y no sabía por qué. Emmett vio como azotaba la puerta y como ni siquiera saludaba. Sin levantar la vista del partido de la tele preguntó.

-Vaya Edward, ¿has echado un mal polvo?

Yo no contesté, le fulminé con la mirada y entré en mi cuarto. La habitación que teníamos era la misma el año pasado, la 87, sólo que el año pasado la compartíamos con un imbécil: Mike. Y por suerte, este año estaba en otra habitación. Al entrar, te encontrabas con una sala de estar blanca, con muebles negros y una televisión de plasma con home cinema (regalo de Emmett). Del salón salías a la terraza, espaciosa y con una pequeña mesa en una esquina. A parte, había cuatro habitaciones. Tres individuales, compuestas por un armario, una cama un escritorio y una mesilla. La mía en matices grises, la de Emmett verde y la de Jasper (antes en un espantoso color naranja) en azul claro. La última habitación era un baño negro y blanco. Me metí en ésta última y abrí el agua fría, me di una ducha corta, lo suficiente para despejarme. Me asomé por la sala para darles las buenas noches a mis compañeros y que no sospechasen y después me fui a la cama. No quería pensar en nada.

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mucho más animada, teníamos un plan de sabotaje pendiente. Salí de mi cuarto y vi a una muy hiperactiva Alice preparando el desayuno. Estaba friendo huevos con beicon, a parte, sobre la mesa reposaban vasos de zumo, leche cereales y fruta.

- Alice, ¿quieres engordarnos a lo bestia? – dije flipada. Alice se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie por la puerta y se apoyó en la encimera.

-Siempre nos alimenta así. Alice y sus dietas equilibradas.

- Necesitáis mucha energía, en media hora nos vamos de compras.

Rose botó y fulminó con la mirada a Alice, ella sonrió inocentemente e hizo un puchero. Rose no cedía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté. No entendía por qué la rubia odiaba las compras.

-Oh, se nota que nunca has ido de compras con Alice. Vas a morir.

-Vamos a desayunar al balcón, todavía hace buen tiempo.-cambió de tema Alice.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, desayunamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, nos vestimos (los conjuntos obra de Alice, cómo no) y cogimos el coche de Rosalie, un precioso BMW rojo descapotable. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Alice se volvió loca, iba y venía tan rápido que Rose y yo apenas conseguíamos seguirla. De vez en cuando, Rosalia me sonreía, para infundarme valor, o eso creía yo. Apenas hicimos una para para comer algo en una cafetería. Al fin, dejamos a Alice satisfecha con las compras realizadas y nos dirigimos a la salida para ir al campus y, según Alice, "desfilar". Desde luego, estaba cambiando mucho últimamente y no estaba acostumbrada a estos aires de ricos.

Llegamos y nada más entrar por la puerta Rose y yo nos lanzamos al sofá.

-¡Pero qué hacéis! ¿Un par de horas de compras y ya estáis así? No sois mujeres hechas y derechas.- Alice suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Pero no os sentéis, no me he olvidado del desfile.

Antes de que Rose o yo dijéramos algo puso las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocinita y empezó a lanzarnos trapos a una velocidad asombrosa. Rose y yo, como podíamos, las cogíamos y nos mirábamos la una a la otra, aturdidas. Alice se acercó al aparato de música y metió un disco, empezó a sonar Operate, de Peaches.

- Podemos empezar. – y sonrió malévolamente.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté más despejado y con una decisión tomada: iba a meter a Bella Swan en mi cama, no sabía cómo pero lo conseguiría. Desayuné y bajé a dar una vuelta y acercarme a Bella con cualquier pretexto, pero no la vi en toda la mañana. Me tumbé en el césped a la sombra con mi ipod y cerré los ojos. Se me olvidó por completo la hora hasta que empecé a sentir hambre, entonces subí a mi habitación donde me encontré a Emmett corriendo a punto de salir.

-Ey, Em ¿dónde vas?

-Ha venido mi padre de Japón para el cumpleaños de mi hermana – Su padre, un importante político, se pasaba casi todo el mes fuera y cada vez que venía tenían cenas y comidas familiares.- dile a Rose que no pasaré por ella esta tarde ¿vale? Habitación 333.

Mientras él salía por la puerta yo sonreí, por fin tenía una excusa para visitar a Bella a su habitación. Cuando llegué al pasillo donde se encontraba la 333 oí música y risas, a medida que me acercaba se oían más alto, cuando llegué a la altura de la puerta pude ver que estaba entreabierta. Llamé pero nadie me oyó por lo que abrí la puerta de un empujón y me quedé estupefacto. Rosalie y Alice bailaban al ritmo de la música y miraban a Bella, que estaba encima del sofá bailando y con tan solo un corto camisón negro con bordados rojos de encaje puesto. Desde mi perspectiva y en ese momento, Bella era la persona más increíblemente excitante del mundo. De pronto, ella se percató de que yo estaba ahí, en la puerta y comiéndomela con los ojos y se ruborizó al instante.

-Yo…- empecé aturdido. Alice reaccionó y me tiró algo que tenía en la mano. Lo cogí.

-¡Fuera! ¡YA!

Rosalie se acercó corriendo, me empujó y me cerró la puerta en las narices, entonces miré lo que Alice me había lanzado. Era un minúsculo tanga rojo de encaje a juego con el camisón que Bella llevaba.

_____________________

Me gustaría oír más opiniones :)

Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, son de Stephenie Meyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento que el cap sea corto, tenía que dejarlo ahí.

Reviews?

**Chapter 5**

**Alice POV**

Cuando vi a mi hermano en la puerta con la boca abierta y mirando fijamente a Bella mi reacción fue tirarle lo primero que encontré. Hasta que Rose no le cerró la puerta en las narices no me di cuenta de lo que le había lanzado. Nos quedamos las tres en silencio un breve instante, mirándonos hasta que yo rompí a reír al imaginarme la cara de mi hermano con el tanga de Bella en la mano. Cuando mis compañeras vieron mi reacción rieron también, seguramente de lo estúpido de la situación, ellas no se fijaron en la prenda que le lancé a Edward; si no, estaba segura, Bella no reiría.

No sé por qué río- dijo Bella completamente sonrojada- tu hermano me acaba de ver con ESTO puesto.

Y bailando encima del sofá- añadió Rosalie riendo.

Bueno, mirad el lado bueno- dije- el plan ya empezó, apuesto a que después de esto Eddie tuvo que pasar por una ducha fría.

Bella me lanzó un cojín, pero Rose comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Pensé en comentarles el pequeño detalle del tanga, pero decidí que era mejor que las cosas se solucionaran por sí solas. Estaba segura de que iba a conseguir juntarlos, sí o sí. _A ver qué hace Edward con esto._

**Bella POV**

Después del "incidente" en el cual preferí no pensar demasiado, decidimos darnos un baño en la piscina. Así pues, Alice, Rose y yo cogimos los bikinis, las toallas y la crema solar y nos fuimos a la piscina. Me sentí un poco cohibida, ver a mis dos amigas en bikini era muy deprimente. Parecían modelos sacadas de Victoria's Secret, Rose con un hermoso bikini rojo que contrastaba con su pelo y Alice con uno verde lima, muy Alice. Yo, en cambio llevaba uno que Alice me había comprado esta mañana, blanco con grandes mariposas en azul oscuro que se ataba con lacitos. Di gracias por haberlo mojado antes para comprobar que no se transparentaba, hubiera sido muy embarazoso. Llegamos a la piscina y pudimos ver que estaba llena de gente, buscamos unas tumbonas y depositamos nuestras cosas ahí. Mis dos amigas quisieron meterse enseguida en el agua, pero yo quise cargarme un poco de sol antes. Cogí mi ipod y puse la música tan alta como pude. Al rato, noté como alguien me tapaba el sol, inclinándose sobre mí y me llenaba el cuerpo de pequeñas gotitas de agua helada.

-Alice me voy a cagar en… - advertí mientras abría los ojos y me quitaba los cascos. Pero la persona que se encontraba frente a mí no era Alice, sino su hermano, que vestía un bañador negro que resaltaba su palidez; su torso, completamente mojado, casi centelleaba a la luz del sol y sus ojos me miraban divertidos mientras una pícara sonrisa me dejaba atónita. Me incorporé.

- No, soy alguien mejor que Alice.- dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo mojado, un gesto muy suyo.

- Hum, qué sorpresa mr. Amo-mirarme-al-espejo. – rezaba por que no mencionara el incidente de antes.

Él no dijo nada y se sentó en el borde de mi hamaca, su contactó húmedo en vez de proporcionarme frío me quemó, pero aún así protesté.

-Eh, quita, estás helado.

- ¿Me calientas tú?

Bufé. _Ya empezamos._

-¿No te rindes nunca?

-No después de haberte visto bailar de esa manera con un fino camisón puesto.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._ Me quedé callada y roja como un tomate, desvié la vista y la fijé en la piscina. Al ver a Rose y a Alice, recordé nuestro pequeño plan y quise ponerlo en práctica. Me giré y miré fijamente a Edward, de de la forma más seductora que pude y él la mantuvo, impasible. Entonces, armada de un valor que no sabía que poseía, apoyé una mano en su muslo y comencé a subirla, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarle. Él abrió mucho los ojos y después sonrió. Cuando yo llegué al borde de su bañador, es decir, a medio muslo, él se inclinó sobre mí con los labios entreabiertos. Edward dejó de mirarme a los ojos para mirarme a los labios, yo hice lo propio. Cada vez se acercaba más…

Y en ese momento me levanté y me lancé al agua de cabeza de la forma más dramática que pude. Buceé hasta donde estaban mis amigas hablando y dije mientras miraba a Edward, que estaba completamente atónito y mirándome, aún con la boca entreabierta y sin haberse movido del sitio:

Bella 1; Edward 0.

**Edward POV**

Después de salir del shock que supuso ver a Bella en esas condiciones, caminé hasta mi habitación donde me cambié y me puse el bañador, dispuesto a darme un baño y despejarme. Nada más llegar me lancé al agua e hice un par de largos. Entonces vi a mi hermana y a la despampanante rubia en la piscina, pero no vi a Bella, por inercia, la busqué con la mirada y la vi tumbada en una hamaca al sol. Salí de la piscina y me acerqué a ella sonriendo, se veía tan adorable sonrosada por el sol, con los ojos cerrados y cantando en silencio con el ipod puesto. Me incliné sobre ella y unas gotitas cayeron sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que abriese los ojos mientras decía:

Alice me voy a cagar en… - cuando vio que no era Alice la persona que estaba ahí frunció los labios.

No, soy alguien mejor que Alice –dije sonriendo.

Hum, que sorpresa mr. Amo-mirarme-al-espejo.

Yo no dije nada y me senté a su lado en el borde de la hamaca, rozando su cuerpo que ardía y no precisamente por estar al sol.

Eh, quita, estás helado. – dijo secamente.

¿Me calientas tú? – yo sólo podía pensar en Bella bailando para mí con el camisón.

Ella rodó los ojos y bufó sonoramente.

¿No te rindes nunca?

No después de haberte visto bailar de esa manera con un fino camisón puesto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizó. Desvió la vista y de pronto algo brilló en sus ojos. Se giró hacia mí de nuevo y me miró fijamente, con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos chocolate conseguía volverme loco. Entonces, por sorprendente que parezca, posó suavemente su mano en la parte interior de mi muslo y comenzó a subir, lentamente, acariciándome. Yo reaccioné al instante, un millón de descargas eléctricas recorría el lugar donde ella me estaba tocando y me incliné hacia ella con intención de besarla. Dejé de mirarla a los ojos para mirarle los labios, unos labios que me pedían a gritos que me acercara más; yo les hice caso.

Y cuando apenas quedaban 5 milímetros para tocarnos, se levantó y se tiró al agua. Buceó hasta el lugar donde Alice y Rosalie chapoteaban y les dijo algo mientras me miraba con mi misma mirada de suficiencia. Me la había jugado. _¿Con que Bella quiere jugar con fuego, eh? Pues quien juega con fuego,_

_se quema._


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"-Bella 1; Edward 0"

Cuando dije eso, Alice y Rose me miraron sorprendidas y murmuraron a la vez:

-¿Qué, qué?

Yo procedí a contarles lo que acababa de hacer. No es que fuera nada increíble, pero estaba orgullosa conmigo misma porque esta vez fue él el que estuvo a mi merced. Mis dos amigas me miraban sonriendo, cuando acabé de contarles Rose dijo:

-¡Bella! Ya has empezado con el plan. Tenemos que seguirlo y jugársela bien.

-Dios, ¡estoy emocionadísima! – ¿_Alice emocionada con algo? Imposible. _Pensé irónicamente_- _por fin alguien le planta cara a Edward.

Yo simplemente me sonrojé. Entonces alguien gritó detrás de mí.

-¡Roooose, amooor!

Vi como Alice sonreía tontamente y me giré. Ahí estaban los tres: Emmett, Jasper y, sin duda, Edward. Antes de que ninguna pudiésemos reaccionar Emmett se lanzó sobre mi rubia amiga y la metió debajo del agua, él lo encontraba gracioso pero estaba segura de que en cuanto Rose saliese lo mataría. Todos los de alrededor mirábamos atónitos, pero aguantándonos la risa. Por fin le dejó respirar y ella lo miró, hecha una furia; en ese momento comenzamos a reírnos, sin poderlo evitar. Y justo cuando Rose le iba a partir la cara la agarró por la cintura y la besó dulcemente. El resto nos miramos entre nosotros, incómodos.

Cuando me giré a la izquierda, vi que Edward me miraba fijamente, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. En un acto reflejo di un paso hacia atrás pero el dio dos hacia delante. Quise moverme pero me dejó paralizada, entonces susurró:

-Ehh, no te escapes, que ahora te toca a ti.

_¿Me toca a mí? ¿Qué es lo que me toca a mí?_

Edward se lanzó sobre mí y me sumergió bajo el agua. Con un brazo me tenía sujeta del cuello y con el otro de la cintura, en una especie de abrazo. Intenté patalear, porque no podía respirar, pero me agarraba con firmeza. Entonces, puso su rostro frente al mío, me sonrió y tan rápido que ni me percaté, posó sus labios en los míos. Apenas fue un leve roce pero mi pulsó se aceleró notablemente y no tuve suficiente fuerza de voluntad para intentar separarme. Y antes de que me diera cuenta me soltó y salió a la superficie. Cuando emergí yo también, Edward sonreía, claramente satisfecho. Me había ganado. _Estúpido. Me la ha devuelto, me está siguiendo el juego._ Estaba furibunda, y encima él me miraba de esa manera, tan superior. Antes de ponerme a llorar de la rabia, o cometer una imprudencia me di la vuelta y salí de la piscina. Sin molestarme en coger nada más que mis llaves me fui a toda prisa a mi habitación.

Una hora después, yo seguía tirada en la cama enfadada no, enfadadísima con Edward Cullen pero más enfadada aún conmigo misma. Cullen se había vengado por lo que le había hecho, y se había vengado bien además. Porque yo no me había separado, y por mucho que me costara admitirlo seguía recordando el roce de sus labios en los míos. _Anda que… dejarme engatusar por el más imbécil del campus. ¿No me bastó la experiencia con Jacob? _Mientras yo seguía volviéndome loca por lo sucedido, oí como la puerta de la habitación 333 se abría, y diez segundos después Rose y Alice aparecían en mi habitación, riéndose de cualquier cosa. De pronto, vieron mi rostro hinchado por las lágrimas (siempre que me enfadaba acababa llorando) y dedujeron que algo no marchaba bien.

-Ey, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Rose dulcemente.

-Oh, nada. Ese estúpido Cullen, consigue sacarme de quicio. –susurré yo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – Alice tan hiperactiva.

-Me devolvió la jugada. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo controlen y lo que hice le molestó. Así que me metió bajo el agua y me besó.- vi como Ros y Alice abrían la boca, sorprendidas- Y lo peor de todo no es eso, lo peor es que yo no me aparté, y probablemente no me hubiera apartado si él no se hubiese quitado tan rápido. – solté avergonzada.

-O sea que… ¿te gusta? – preguntó Rose cautelosamente.

-¡No, no! ¡Tanto como gustarme no! Pero… no se.

-Te gusta- esta vez Alice no lo preguntó, lo afirmó. Yo a cambio le dediqué una mirada envenenada a la que ella contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Alice…

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos – tenía muy claro que ni para Alice ni para mi era eso lo de menos- ahora te toca vestirte ponerte guapa y bajar a cenar, que no se piense que te ha importado lo más mínimo.

-Eso, eso – agregó Rosalie- ¡un beso! ¿Qué es un beso? ¡Nada!

Yo sonreí, de verdad tenía unas amigas increíbles.

-Tenéis razón. Me voy a la ducha.

Me levanté y me metí en el cuarto de baño, ya mucho más animada.

**Alice POV**

Cuando Bella se metió en el cuarto de baño Rosalie y yo nos miramos y nos entendimos a la primera. Esperamos a que se oyera el agua caer y entonces Rose empezó.

-¿Qué hacemos? Porque algo tenemos que hacer.

-No creo que el plan del principio de molestar a Edward funcione demasiado ahora. Si a Bella le gusta, y es obvio que el gusta algo, eso sólo traería problemas.

-¿Entonces?

-Está claro. Tenemos que juntarlos (:

Rose me miró asombrada. Estaba segura de que no esperaba esa respuesta. Puede que juntar a mi hermano, Edward Cullen, con otra persona sería un poco… complicado. Pero no me importaba en absoluto, iba a conseguirlo.

-Alice, estamos hablando de tu hermano. El que entra en una tienda y se tira a la dependienta en un probador y sin preguntar su nombre. ¿De verdad esperas emparejarlo con Bella?

-Rose confía en mí. – ella rodó los ojos, pero asintió.- Pero cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes que pasa dentro de tres días?

Rosalie se quedó pensativa unos segundos, al fin negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Yo sonreí, entusiasmada y dije:

-Bella cumple dieciocho años. Supongo que ya sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

Ambas nos miramos con un brillo de exuberante entusiasmo en los ojos y dijimos al unísono.

-¡Fiesta!

**Bella POV**

Salí del baño completamente relajada, me había tirado más de quince minutos bajo el agua. Cuando entré en mi habitación pude comprobar que mis dos amigas seguían ahí, cuchicheando a saber de qué. Entonces vi como Rosalie le golpeaba con el codo a Alice mientras susurraba:

-Jaaaaasper…

Alice se sonrojó y le lanzó una almohada a Rose. _¿Jasper?¡Jasper!_

-Eh, ¿me he perdido algo? – dije sonriendo.

-Creo que no eres la única a la que besaron esta tarde, Bella.- dijo Rose, riéndo.

-¡No me besó!- gritó Alice roja como un tomate.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

-Tranquila Bella, yo te lo cuento: – dijo Rosalie con mofa- esta tarde en la piscina Alice estaba tan irremediablemente irresistible que Jasper no pudo evitar lanzarse encima de ella.

-¡Rose! ¡No! – pobre Alice, Rose se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo- Verás, Bella, cuando tú te fuiste estuvimos un rato más en el agua. Edward enseguida se salió y se fue, y cómo no, Rose y su "osito" – imitó la forma en la que Rose nombraba a su novio- estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro. Así que Jaz y yo nos quedamos solos y estuvimos mucho rato hablando. No os podéis imaginar lo especial que es ¡me encanta! Y bueno, eso… que cuando nos íbamos a ir Rose y yo él se despidió de mí con un beso EN LA MEJILLA- dijo enfatizando este último detalle.

-No, Alice, concreta. Fue un beso perdido, lo vi yo.

-¿Un beso perdido? – dije yo confusa.

-Sí, un beso perdido es un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ya sabes, cuando quieres algo más que un beso en la mejilla.- explicó Rose. Me daba verguenza lo principiante que era para estos temas.

Las tres reímos. _O sea que Alice con Jasper… ya decía yo que Alice últimamente sonreía de forma tonta cuando se acercaban los chicos. En fin… ahora sólo quedamos Edward y yo… ¡No! No pienses eso, Bella…_

-Vamos Bella, vístete.- dijo Alice sacándome de mis propios pensamientos- o mejor, te visto yo.

Alice empezó a sacar ropa de mi ropero y al fin, me dejó un conjunto sobre la cama. Se trataba de una camiseta holgada de escote barco a rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, unos vaqueros pitillo oscuros y unos preciosos zapatos de tacón rojos. Me vestí y dejé que Alice y Rose me peinaran. Después me miré al espejo, me veía bien, me veía dispuesta a demostrarle a Edward que no me importaba en absoluto.


	7. Chapter 7

Delgadito, ellas no quieren tus besos si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

Cuando bajamos al comedor Alice y Rose me sonrieron para infundarme fuerzas y entramos decididas. Los buscamos con la mirada y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras comentábamos la nueva colección de bolsos de Stella McCartney (ya sabéis, para disimular). Rose le dio un piquito a Emmett y Alice le sonrió tímidamente a Jasper y yo, dije con una sonrisa en la cara:

-Hola, chicos.

Y fijé la vista en él. Vi como me miraba, desafiándome, pero yo simplemente le sonreí como al resto. Me era indiferente, o eso me esforzaba por creer. En la cena no sucedió nada especial, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que habíamos elegido cada uno y descubrí que Jasper estudiaba filología inglesa, Rose y Emmett derecho (allí se conocieron, en las clases, pues Rose era un año mayor que Alice y que yo), y los hermanos Cullen estudiaban ingeniería, como yo. Aún nos quedaba una semana de vacaciones y estuvimos todos de acuerdo en que había que aprovecharla. No comenté el hecho de que dentro de tres días era mi cumpleaños, odiaba los regalos y las sorpresas, y sabía que de Alice no podría esperarme ninguna otra cosa. Por otro lado, intenté ignorar a Edward sin parecer descortés, y cuando no podía le contestaba cordialmente, sin desprecios pero sin aprecios.

Al terminar de cenar los chicos quisieron irse a las habitaciones, pero Alice, tan entusiasta como de costumbre, decidió que no, que nadie se iba a ninguna parte que estaríamos un rato en los jardines porque hacía buena noche. Quedamos en media hora en la fuente de la entrada. Cuando las chicas nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro edificio, alguien me dio un toque en el hombro y suspiré. Me giré resignada y vi a Edward, muy serio, mirándome. Antes de que dijera nada él habló:

-¿Por qué me ignoras? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

-No te ignoro… - siempre había sido una mala mentirosa, él me caló al instante.

-No, claro que no… - dijo en un tono cargado de sarcasmo. - ¿Es por el beso robado?

-¿El beso? No, hombre. Por esa chorrada no te ignoraría. – esta vez la mentira fluyó sola- Es sólo que eres demasiado egocéntrico para mi gusto.

-Él rió, me miró de nuevo y se giró.

-Ya, claro. –dijo simplemente.

_Estúpido Cullen._

-Deberías saber una cosa Cullen, no todo se consigue con una cara bonita.

Él se giró de nuevo y se acercó hasta quedarse frente a mí. La mirada que me lanzó hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, pero no lo demostré.

-¿O sea que tengo una cara bonita?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Sabes que caerías rendida a mis pies a la primera, Bella.

_¿Pero qué se piensa?_ Me estaba cabreando en serio. _Ya son demasiadas emociones por un solo día como para que encima venga y me diga esto._

-No me iría contigo ni estando hasta arriba de wishky. – dije con un deje de desafío.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Y después de decir eso, me guiñó un ojo y se marchó, yo me di la vuelta y casi corrí hasta mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

Después de robarle el beso, supe que le había ganado. También supe que en ese momento en el que mis labios rozaron los suyos estuvo a mi disposición. Y peor aún, supe que las descargas eléctricas que sentí en ese instante eran reales. No sabía que me había hecho pero había conseguido que se me revolviese el estómago cuando la vi aparecer en el comedor, tan preciosa, tan radiante. Pensé que me diría algo, que me gritaría o que me insultaría, pero se limitó a saludarme como al resto, con indiferencia. Y eso me molestó más de lo que admitiría, porque yo no quería ser uno cualquiera.

Así que cuando acabamos de cenar y antes de que se me escapara la llamé. Ella se giró con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? – dije molesto.

-No te ignoro… - contestó ella. Se veía a la legua que mentía.

-No, claro que no… ¿Es por el beso robado?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y contestó:

-¿El beso? No, hombre. Por esa chorrada no te ignoraría - _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que el beso no tuvo importancia? ¿Que había hecho algo peor para que me ignorase?_ No supe cómo interpretar sus palabras. Ella continuó. – Es sólo que eres demasiado egocéntrico para mi gusto.

En otras palabras, que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Eso, o intentaba buscar excusas para que le dejara en paz, Dios sabe por qué razón. Ese último comentario me sentó fatal.

-Ya, claro- contesté yo escuetamente. Y a continuación me giré, no me apetecía hablar con ella ahora. Mi plan de llevarla a mi cama se estaba complicando bastante pero ya estaba demasiado metido en esto como para echarme atrás. Seguía estando seguro: Iba a ganarme a Bella Swan. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Y mientras caminaba oí como decía con una voz que destilaba desprecio.

-Deberías saber una cosa Edward, no todo se consigue con una cara bonita.

Sonreí complacido, me encantaba sacarla de quicio. Prefería mil veces sus insultos a su indiferencia. Me giré y me acerqué a ella para mirarla fijamente. _Un momento, ¿ha dicho cara bonita?_

-¿O sea que tengo una cara bonita?- no pude evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? – en realidad no, sólo quería volver a oír de su boca que era guapo. Aún así la reté.

-Sabes que caerías a mis pies a la primera, Bella.

Su rustro se crispó. Estaba consiguiendo que se enfadase y no sabía las consecuencias que podía tener. Pero me daba igual.

-No me iría contigo ni estando hasta arriba de wishky. – me desafió ella. _Me gustaría probarlo._

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Le guiñé un ojo y me di la vuelta mientras reprimía una sonrisa. Si que iba a ser divertido demostrarle que no tenía razón en esto.

**Bella POV**

Entré a la habitación y saludé a Rose y a Alice. Ellas, demasiado ocupadas en retocarse el maquillaje, no me preguntaron por qué había llegado después que ellas; y yo lo prefería así. A decir verdad esta vez no me había enfadado demasiado, ni entristecido, ni nada. ¿Empezaba a inmunizarme? Cogí una chaqueta para la reunión nocturna organizada por Alice, pues a las noches refrescaba, y llamé a mis amigas. Ellas terminaron de echar una ojeada a su reflejo cogieron sus chaquetas y bajamos.

Una vez sentados en la hierba, un poco apartados para tener intimidad Emmett, (¿quién sino?) sacó unas cuantas cervezas y las fue repartiendo. Y sin más, comenzamos a hablar de nada en especial. Estuvimos un rato riéndonos y hablando hasta que Emmett y Rose se disculparon diciendo que tenían que resolver un asunto en la habitación de éste. Así pues, nos quedamos Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo. Jasper y Alice conversaban en voz baja, muy acarameladitos, sonriéndose el un al otro y Edward y yo nos manteníamos en silencio cada uno con su tercera o cuarta cerveza en la mano. La situación se estaba volviendo tensa pero Alice estaba demasiado ocupada como para ayudarme. Entonces me acerqué a Edward y le dije.

-Bueno, deberíamos dejarles solos ¿no crees? Me voy a mi habitación.

-Está bien, te acompaño. – ¿ese ataque de amabilidad se debía a las cervezas?

-Vale. – mi respuesta probablemente también se debía a las cervezas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi edificio, pero no en un silencio incómodo. Subimos los tres pisos andando, los ascensores suelen ser muy desagradables, y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí, antes de abrir me giré para despedirme, pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa.

-Oye, ¿Emmett y Rose siguen en tu cuarto?

-Probablemente sí.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

-Supongo que daré una vuelta por el campus, qué remedio.- dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

Sopesé su respuesta durante un minuto y luego le miré a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que no estoy tan borracha como para que te aproveches de mí, verdad?

Él río, al parecer no se esperaba esta respuesta.

-¿En serio? Es una pena. – dijo en un tono amistoso y de broma. Pero aún así supe que era eso lo que pensaba. Jamás me había hablado de esa manera tan amable.

-Entonces, ¿me prometes que no intentarás nada?

-Te lo prometo – sonrió. Era la sonrisa más sincera que me había dedicado nunca.

-Entonces puedes pasar. – le devolví la sonrisa.

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en el sofá de la salita. Era obvio que no le iba a llevar a mi cuarto, sería demasiado embarazoso. Entonces él preguntó:

-Bueno… ¿y qué hacemos?

-No lo se… ¿te apetece ver una peli?- él asintió. Yo me incliné sobre el mueble donde guardábamos las películas y pregunté- ¿Qué te apetece ver?

-La que tú quieras.- él se acomodó en el sofá.

-¿Seguro?- le miré de reojo. Dejarme elegir a mí la película en este momento sólo significaba una cosa.

-Elige una Bella.

Yo me incorporé y me dirigí a mi habitación, al minuto volví con un CD en la mano. Lo metí en el DVD, le di al play y me senté en el sofá a una prudente distancia de su cuerpo. Él me miró y sonrió.

-No hace falta que te alejes tanto eh, no muerdo.

-Uf… permíteme dudarlo. – dije rodando los ojos. Él volvió a reír y dijo:

-¿Qué has puesto?

-Romeo y Julieta- dije ruborizada.

Edward simplemente asintió y miró a la pantalla. Yo a mi vez me acerqué un poco más a él. Por no hacerle el feo, claro.

La película empezó y durante los primeros diez minutos la conseguí seguir. Después, en el momento en el que Edward se inclinó sobre mi oído y empezó a susurrarme las frases que Romeo le dedicaba a Julieta a la perfección perdí por completo la concentración.

-Edward, por favor, ¿quieres parar? No consigo seguir el hilo. – dije mirándole. Estaba segura de que Edward no tenía ni idea de lo increíblemente desconcertante que era sentir su aliento sobre mi oreja derecha y lo mucho que me alteraba el olor tan atractivo que tenía.

-Mm.. ¿te desconcentro? – dijo rozando mi lóbulo.

-Para. –dije conteniendo un escalofrío.

-No.- contestó él juguetón.

En ese momento entró Alice y se quedó perpleja al verme a mi acurrucada y a Edward con los labios rozando mi oreja y completamente inclinado sobre mí. Nos erguimos los dos tan rápido como pudimos pero Alice sonrió y dijo.

-No os preocupéis, como si yo no estuviese.

-No, no. Yo ya me iba. – dijo Edward. Parecía… ¿nervioso?

-Hasta otra Edward.- el se giró y me sonrió.

-Adiós, Bella.

Cuando cerró la puerta Alice se lanzó sobre el sofá en un santiamén.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

I am feeling so ambitious.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Antes de que pudiese decir nada a lo que Alice me preguntó se abrió la puerta y apareció Rose, con el pelo alborotado y completamente sonrojada.

-Buenas noches chicas – dijo sonriente.

Vio como Alice me miraba intentando leerme el pensamiento o yo qué sé y frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó intrigada. Alice la miró y dijo completamente seria.

-Que cuando llegué aquí me encontré a Edward casi echado sobre Bella en el sofá y ambos viendo Romeo y Julieta.

Entonces Rosalie comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente mientras Alice la miraba con reprobación y yo no sabía qué hacer. Quería explicarles que no había pasado nada, porque no había pasado nada. Pero no me dejaban hablar.

-Bueno Rose, basta ya. Creo que Bella tiene que darnos una explicación.

-Sí, sí; lo siento. Es que me cuesta imaginarme la imagen. – ambas me miraron entonces.

-No pasó nada. – dije alzando las manos antes de que dijeran nada- Cuando Emmett y tú os fuisteis Alice y Jasper estuvieron agarraditos de la mano susurrándose muy tiernamente y ahí estábamos Edward y yo de sujetavelas*. El ambiente estaba tenso y le dije a Edward que les dejáramos solos y que me venía a la habitación. Él, afectado por las cervezas creo yo, me acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez allí me di cuenta de que la parejita feliz seguía revolcándose en la habitación de los chicos- dije mirando a Rose- y le invité a pasar, simplemente para que no estuviese deambulando por el campus. Puse Romeo y Julieta y…

-¿Y…? – chilló Alice.

-Y nada. Empezó a… susurrarme al oído las frases que decía Romeo, una por una. – Alice y Rose abrieron los ojos como platos y yo me ruboricé. Sabía que estaban a punto de ponerse a gritar; y yo también- Y bueno, cuando estaba diciéndole que se estuviese quieto entró Alice y nos encontró así. Como veis no sucedió nada.

Ellas dos se mantuvieron en silencio medio minuto para después ponerse a despotricar.

-¡Edward citando a Romeo! – gritó Rose.

-No, no: Edward citando a Romeo en el oído de Bella. – discrepó Alice.

-¡Sin intentar tirársela! ¡A sabiendas de que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol!– continuó mi amiga la rubia.

-Rose, yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Y le advertí que no intentara nada – no me escucharon.

-¡¡Eso es amor!! – Alice ya empezaba a alucinar. Yo suspiré y dije, muy reconciliadora.

-Bueno, ya basta. No pasó nada y estoy segura de que mañana volverá a ser el mismo Edward estúpido de esta mañana. Tranquilas ¿vale? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa.

Ambas se callaron y entonces, para alejar el tema de conversación insinué.

-Bueno, Alice. Creo que tú también tienes algo que contar… - ella, por supuesto sonrió emocionada.

-¡Claro!

Y empezó su relato, con todo lujo de detalles. Al parecer, no estaban saliendo pero esta noche se habían besado. Apenas fue un roce (o eso dijo Alice) pero era un paso. Continuaría conociéndose y acabarían saliendo (eso lo sabía todo el mundo). Me sorprendí mucho al comprobar que Alice se ruborizaba cuando hablaba de Jasper, que sonreía como una imbécil y que se volvía tímida y todo a su lado. Le gustaba de verdad.

- Me alegro tanto, Alice – dije abrazándola. Rose se unió al abrazo y comentó.

- Con condón, eh.

Las tres reímos por su ocurrencia y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Había sido un día muy intenso.

**Edward POV**

Después de que Emmett y Rose se perdieran entre las sábanas, nos quedamos los cuatro, por no decir Bella y yo solos, porque Alice y Jasper estaban tan ensimismados en su burbuja de amor eterno que como si no existieran. Para colmo, Bella y yo nos manteníamos en un silencio incómodo y no teníamos a nadie que sacara un tema. Se me empezó a ir la cabeza… _creo que las cervezas están empezando a hacer efecto… _Entonces, Bella si inclinó me dijo.

-Bueno, deberíamos dejarles solos ¿no crees? Me voy a mi habitación.

_No. No te vayas todavía._

-Está bien, te acompaño.

-Vale. – estaba seguro de que si no llevase un par de cervezas de más encima, Bella no me hubiera dejado acompañarla.

Fuimos hasta su edificio en un silencio cómodo, yo me sentía bien caminando al lado de ella. _Edward ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi? Malditas cervezas…_ Subimos andando hasta su piso y la acompañé hasta la puerta, la 333. Bonito número. Cuando Bella se giró probablemente para decirme que gracias por acompañarla y que ya podía marcharme dijo:

-Oye, ¿Emmett y Rose siguen en tu cuarto? – yo ya había contado con eso, me tocaba esperar.

-Probablemente sí.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

-Supongo que daré una vuelta por el campus, qué remedio. – me encogí de hombros. Ojalá pudiese quedarme un rato hablando con ella. Bueno, hablando o no se… _Edward, te desvías del tema._ Ella se quedó pensativa un minuto y, para mi sorpresa, dijo:

-¿Sabes que no estoy tan borracha como para que te aproveches de mí, verdad?

Yo reí, esa respuesta me había pillado desprevenido. Recordé el "reto" de la cena. ¿Podría hacerla mía cuando estuviese bebida? Mi intención ahora tampoco era esa.

-¿En serio? Es una pena – dije de broma.

-Entonces, ¿me prometes que no intentarás nada?

-Te lo prometo. – sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

-Entonces puedes pasar. – ella me devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente.

Abrió la puerta y pasamos. El apartamento era parecidísimo al nuestro solo que en blanco y marrón. Y claramente decorado por mujeres, más bien claramente decorado por Alice. Había salido a mamá en el buen gusto. Pensé que me gustaría ver su habitación, sólo por curiosidad. No pensemos mal.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? – pregunté.

-No lo se… ¿te apetece ver una peli?- dijo Bella. Desde luego que me apetecía ver una peli, los dos en el sofá… _Edward, le prometiste que no intentarías nada. _Ella se agachó sobre un mueble y pude ver un delicado tanga negro asomando por su pantalón. Entonces me acordé de que conservaba su tanga rojo. _¿Sabrá que lo tengo yo?_

-¿Qué te apetece ver?- continuó ella, completamente ajena a mis pensamientos.

-La que tú quieras- contesté automáticamente. En verdad, no me importaba en absoluto la película. Ella me miró de reojo.

-¿Seguro?

-Elige una Bella.

Ella se levantó, entró uno de los cuartos y al minuto apareció con un CD en la mano. Sin decirme nada, lo colocó en el DVD le dio al play y se sentó en el sofá a unos 60cm de mi cuerpo. La miré y sonreí.

-No hace falta que te alejes tanto eh, no muerdo

-Uf… permíteme dudarlo – yo reí y ella rodó los ojos. En cierto modo tenía razón. En cierto modo.

-¿Qué has puesto? – simple curiosidad.

-Romeo y Julieta- dijo sonrojándose. En ese momento me pareció la chica más adorable del mundo.

Yo simplemente asentí. Había visto unas cuantas veces esa película, pero me gustaba, y no me importaría nada verla de nuevo. Ella se acercó más a mí, sonreí para mí mismo. A decir verdad, no seguí para nada la historia, estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo a raya mi autocontrol. Cada dos por tres el aroma de Bella me aturdía, o su pelo me rozaba el hombro y perdía la concentración. Cuando Romeo le dedicaba palabras bonitas a Julieta, la oía suspirar. En un momento dado, comencé a recitar en susurros las palabras de Romeo mientras la miraba de reojo. La volví a oír suspirar, ¿sería por las palabras de Romeo o por las mías? Me incliné sobre ella para susurrarle al oído. Ella no se inmutó y siguió mirando la pantalla. Veinte minutos después se giró y me dijo:

-Edward, por favor, ¿quieres parar? No consigo seguir el hilo. – me encantaba la idea de que estuviese más pendiente de mí que de la película. Rocé su lóbulo con mis labios.

-Mm… ¿te desconcentro?

-Para- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No. – me negué, sonriendo contra su pelo. Estaba totalmente inclinado sobre ella, con un brazo apoyado en el borde del sofá sobre su cabeza.

Y se abrió la puerta del apartamento. Alice entró y se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta. Nos miró desconfiada mientras nosotros nos erguíamos tan rápido como nos fue posible. Aún así sonrió y dijo:

-No os preocupéis, como si yo no estuviese.

Mierda. Sabía lo que Alice estaba pensando, la conocía. Y no quería que tuviese razón, o sí lo quería. No tenía ni idea. Las veces que me había pillado Alice con alguna chica habían sido en otras circunstancias más comprometedoras. Como por ejemplo revolcándonos por ahí, o ambos en ropa interior, o quién sabe cómo. Pero no susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, desde luego. Me levante a toda prisa y murmuré:

-No, no. Yo ya me iba.

-Hasta otra, Edward. –la oí despedirse. Me giré y le sonreí.

-Adiós, Bella.

Una vez que estuve fuera respiré hondo, me había puesto cardíaco. Vi como al final del pasillo saliendo del ascensor estaba Rosalie. _Perfecto. Ahora la otra también. _La saludé con la cabeza y ella me sonrió confundida. Salí disparado por las escaleras y en cuanto sentí el aire nocturno sobre mi piel me sentí mejor. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así, me estaba volviendo loco. Era ella, Bella. Ella me volvía loco. Paré en seco al comprender lo que mi mente estaba insinuando. _¿Me gusta Bella Swan? ¡Me gusta Bella Swan! ¡Estúpido! Nunca te ha gustado nadie y no vas a empezar ahora._ Bueno, gustarme, gustarme… No, no me gustaba. Me… obsesionaba. Sí, esa palabra era más adecuada. Pero eso no era nada malo ¿no? Simplemente, nunca nadie me había rechazado o había jugado conmigo de esa manera y ahora que llegaba ella y lo hacía suponía un reto para mí. _Un reto, eso es, un reto y nada más. _En ese momento llegué a mi habitación, saludé de forma impersonal a Emmett, que estaba tirado en el sofá completamente destrozado (Al parecer Rosalie lo había dejado cansado) y a Jasper, que estaba preparándose algo en la cocinita. Me metí en mi cuarto con la mente hecha un lío y me tiré sobre la cama. Entonces, unos dulces ojos color chocolate se me vinieron a la mente. _Dios mío. Me gusta Bella Swan. _Era algo que no podía permitir.

**Emmett POV**

Justo cuando Rose salía por la puerta de mi habitación entró Jasper solo. Lo salude mientras encendía el televisor y él se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una ensalada. Entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Eh, Jazz, ¿qué has hecho con Eddie? – pregunté desinteresado.

-Eh… ni idea, se perdió por ahí. Yo estuve con Alice.

-Humm… Con que Alice ¿ehh? – pregunté intrigado. Ya me había olvidado por completo de Edward. Jasper rodó los ojos, molesto.

-Sí, Alice.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Todavía no.

-¿Todavía?

-Emmett, calla. – dijo Jasper ligeramente enfadado. Era muy reservado para esas cosas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y sin girarse dijo Jasper- Mira, ahí tienes a Edward.

Me giré y lo vi negando con la cabeza, más pálido aún de lo que estaba de normal y con los ojos desorbitados. Edward, sin girarse siquiera, sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo y se metió en su cuarto.

-Oye Jazz, me parece que Edward ha estado fumando substancias extrañas.

-De verdad Emmett: tienes menos percepción que un hurón hasta arriba de anfetas.

_________________________________________

*sujetavelas: Un/una sujetavelas es una persona que acompaña a una pareja de novios o de personas que han quedado en una cita amorosa.  
Se trata de una persona sin pareja que acompaña en las salidas de éstos (por los motivos que sean) y, por lo tanto, se puede decir que está fuera de lugar.

Muajajaja, Edward admite que le gusta Bella y Jasper y Alice ya lo saben. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9 Fiesta

Ella es ese sueño que tuve despierto, un recuerdo leve de esto que siento.

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté a las ocho y media de la mañana y vi que Alice ya estaba rondando por el cuarto, hiperactiva. No quería pensar en ello, pero esta noche había soñado con Edward por primera vez, y todavía veía sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas en mi mente. Entre las dos despertamos a Rose, que después de la nochecita de ayer estaba cansada. Aunque a decir verdad, las tres habíamos tenido una noche movidita, cada una a su manera.

Decidimos bajar a desayunar al comedor puesto que a ninguna de nosotras le apetecía preparar el desayuno. Me puse una camiseta de I love NY y una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas y unas sandalias rojas. Bajamos al comedor y vimos que "nuestros" chicos no estaban, seguramente y conociendo a Emmet seguirían durmiendo. Cogimos comida y nos sentamos tranquilamente. Al principio intentamos mantener una conversación, pero cada una se ensimismaba con sus cosas. Poco a poco, fue llegando gente al comedor y por fin aparecieron los chicos. _Pero, un momento… ¿dónde está Edward? Bueno, Bella, como si te importase… _

-Hola chicos- saludamos todas. Emmett se sentó en el asiento contiguo a Rosalie y Jasper al lado de Alice, yo me encontraba entre mis dos amigas, sola.

-¿Dónde anda Eddie? – preguntó Rose. _Gracias, Rose, gracias. _Ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo discretamente.

Jasper fue a abrir la boca pero entonces un desinteresado Emmett soltó.

-Ah, nuestro Casanova se ha ido a desayunar a la habitación de Tanya.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y Alice miró con reprobación a Emmett. Rose y Jasper se miraron con cara de circunstancia y entonces Alice habló.

-Chicos, ¿qué plan tenemos hoy?- preguntó con fingida alegría.

-Podríamos estar por el paseo marítimo. – continuó Jasper.

-A mi me parece bien. – aportó Rose- Ya de paso podríamos sacarnos fotos; chicas, tenemos el corcho del salón casi vacío.

-¡Es verdad! – Alice.

Yo no dije nada, sólo sonreía y asentía mientras el resto hablaba. Cuando por fin nos separamos y nosotras nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para retocarnos y coger la cámara de Rose pregunté insegura:

-Chicas, ¿quién… quién es Tanya?

Ambas se miraron y asintieron, parecía que no sabían si contarme algo.

-Tanya es la prostituta oficial del campus, Bella. – dijo Rose, siempre tan fina. Yo asentí, impasible.

-Y también la ex de Edward- continuó Alice.- hace un año estuvieron saliendo pero claro, como ambos son un poco… golfos digamos, rompieron enseguida.

-Ahmm… - dije yo.

-Pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a aclarar mi rubia amiga- acuden el uno al otro para desahogarse, ya me entiendes.

Las palabras de Rose me hicieron gracia y reí. Aún así comenté.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? – les sonreí, dándoles a entender que no me molestaba. Alice se me tiró al cuello y me dio un abrazo, Rose se unió. Entonces llamaron a la puerta de nuestro cuarto y nos apresuramos a darnos el último toque y coger lo que necesitáramos.

-¡Venga! Hay que ver… las mujeres. – ese era Emmett. Apagamos las luces y salimos. No me apetecía demasiado ir sola con dos parejitas, pero me apetecía menos aún quedarme por aquí, además, sabía que no me dejarían sola.

Lo pasamos genial, sacamos un millón de fotos, las tres juntas, cada parejita, todos, yo con Emmett, Alice conmigo… de todas las formas posibles. Al fin, a eso de las tres de la tarde justo después de revelar las fotos, decidimos que debíamos volver a la residencia. Bueno, mejor dicho el estómago de Emmett lo decidió. Fuimos al comedor y buscamos una mesa con la mirada. Alguien nos llamó desde la izquierda y nos giramos, era Edward, pero no estaba solo. Entonces supe por qué era Tanya la prostituta oficial de la universidad. Vestía un top color rosa chicle muy escotado y corto, a juego con una faldita de tenis blanca y unos tacones de tiras rosas. Tenía el pelo largo, con ondas y rubio platino de bote. Los ojos de un color azul frío "adornados" con kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Debo admitir que no era fea, pero era completamente sintética, artificial. Nos dirigimos a esa mesa y nada más llegar ella agarró la mano de Edward y las puso sobre la mesa, para que se viesen bien, y luego nos miró a todas de arriba abajo.

-Hola – saludamos todos "mega-entusiasmados".

-Hola.- saludó Edward- oh, qué despiste – se levantó y me apuntó con la mano y luego a su rubia sintética- Bella, ésta es Tanya; Tanya, ella es Bella.

Nos dimos dos besos a regañadientes. Yo me empecé a sentir mal, una cosa era que estuviese con ella y otra cosa muy diferente ya era lo de restregármelo por la cara. No pasé por alto la mirada sumamente reprobatoria que le dedicó Alice.

-Encantada- susurré. La guarra de Tanya ni siquiera me contestó.

Comimos todos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral que nadie quiso romper. De vez en cuando Tanya le susurraba algo a Edward y él sonreía, a lo que su rubia amiga le contestaba con una ostentosa risa que pedía a gritos "¡MIRADME TODOS! ¡ME ESTOY RIENDO! JAJAJAJA" en cuanto pude me marché de allí. Prefería evitarlos.

Y así pasaron los días, sin que Edward me hiciera el más mínimo caso, completamente pendiente de su putita y yo con la cabeza hecha un lío. No pensaba permitir que Edward me encandilara. Y entonces, el 12 de septiembre a la noche me acosté con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Mañana era mi cumpleaños.

Me levanté como un día normal, o eso esperaba. Nada más abrir la puerta de mi cuartito una muy emocionada Alice se me echó encima.

-¡Bellita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Yo me quedé en sitio. La abracé en respuesta todavía atónita y susurré.

-Hum… gracias.

En ese momento una mata de pelo rubio corrió hacia mí y me abrazó también.

-¡Dieciocho años! ¡Aún eres una enana! Felicidades.

-Gracias Rose, gracias a ambas. No pensé que supierais qué día es hoy.

-¿Cómo no íbamos a saberlo? – dijo Rose horrorizada.

-Ya que es un día especial, estaréis de acuerdo en que podríamos… - empezó Alice esperanzada.

-Alice…-gruñí yo.

-Está bien, está bien. Nada de fiestas, nada de nada.

Desayunamos en el cuartito, al parecer entre las dos habían cocinado un bizcocho anoche. Esta buenísimo. Para ser sincera, me alegraba de que se hubieran acordado, me hacían sonreír. Pensamos en bajar a los jardines y dar una vuelta, o sentarnos al sol en la hierba; nada especial. Me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros unas converse rojas y una blusa blanca, Alice me miró frunciendo las cejas. Me dio mala espina.

-Es tu cumpleaños Bella, ¡te va a mirar todo el mundo!- _oh claro, en esta universidad todo el mundo conoce le día de mi cumpleaños-_ Debes arreglarte.

Acto seguido me metió en mi cuarto y me sentó en la cama. Sacó toda mi ropa del armario y empezó a rebuscar entre ella. Me lanzó unos shorts vaqueros desgastados, una blusa escotada blanca, con bordados en color crema y una chaqueta de manga francesa beige. Entonces desapareció en su habitación y para cuando me quise dar cuenta la tenía en frente mío tendiéndome unas preciosas sandalias con una enorme cuña, de color crema y atadas al tobillo con lazos.

-¿Aceptarás al menos un regalito? – me sonrió de tal forma que los tuve que coger.

-Muchas gracias, Alice. –murmuré.

Me las calcé y dejé que Rose me maquillara un poco los ojos, de forma discreta. Después me miré al espejo y me sorprendí. Estaba guapa, nunca había considerado a mi propio reflejo atractivo, pero esta vez me veía bien. Les sonreí agradecida y bajamos a los jardines. Dimos un paseo y nos sentamos al lado de una fuente, disfrutando del sol de septiembre, que al estar en Niza aún calentaba. Pensé en Forks y pensé en septiembre allí, ni por asomo vería un Sol tan resplandeciente en Forks, y menos en estas fechas. Hablamos tranquilamente, sobre lo poco que quedaba para empezar las clases, sobre la Navidad y demás chorradas. A eso de las doce Alice se disculpó diciendo que había quedado con Jasper y que se tenía que ir. Me pidió perdón por irse de nuevo y corrió hacia el edificio. Apenas cinco minutos después, apareció Emmett y se sentó con nosotras. Me felicitó con un efusivo abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Estuvimos hablando un rato más y después fuimos al comedor. Allí nos encontramos con Alice, Jasper y Edward que estaban terminando de comer.

-¡Habernos llamado! – dijo Emmett.

-Es que nos dio pereza ir a buscaros- dijo Edward, muy amable él.

-¿Qué haremos después de comer? – pregunté.

-¿Volvemos a dar una vuelta por ahí? – dijo Alice- Podríamos ir a la cafetería del campus, han puesto una terracita y se está genial al sol.

-Por mí bien. – asentí.

-Yo… he quedado con Tanya- se disculpó Edward. _¿Ni en mi cumpleaños? Pensé que al menos me felicitaría…_

-Ya que dejáis la habitación libre…- dijo Rose mirando por debajo de las pestañas a Emmett. Él aludido sonrió gustoso.

Así pues, Edward se dirigió a nosedonde con la rubia esa, y Emmett y Rose se alejaron de la mano hacia mi edificio. Alice, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la terraza y jugamos a las cartas. El día no había tenido nada de especial pero lo estaba pasando muy bien. Después, dimos una vuelta por los jardines para matar tiempo. Sobre las cinco apareció Rose con nuestros bañadores y nos fuimos a la piscina, a pasar el rato. No nos bañamos, pero estuvimos tomando el sol. A las siete de la tarde, Alice propuso ir a nuestra habitación para ver una de esas películas romanticonas que nos gusta ver a las chicas, así como Titanic, Un paseo para recordar… Jasper, por supuesto, se excusó diciendo que tenía una partida de billar pendiente con Emmett. Entramos en el ascensor y entramos a la habitación 333.

Para nada esperaba encontrarme con lo que encontré allí. La casa estaba llena de guirnaldas de colores y medio a oscuras, iluminada por unas cuantas velas dispuestas por ahí. En el centro del saloncito, delante de los sofás se encontraban Jasper y Emmett, a los que enseguida se les unieron mis dos amigas, yo sin embargo me quedé en sitio, sonriendo como una imbécil y completamente asombrada. Entonces gritaron al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Entonces, oí su voz detrás de mí, coreada por las de los demás. Me giré y en la entrada a un metro de mí se encontraba Edward, con esa sonrisa torcida en lo labios y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Casi llegas tarde! –lo regañó Emmett.

-Lo siento, me retrasé.

-Venga, trae la tarta Emmett. – lo apremió su novia.

Entonces, Edward dio dos pasos y se acercó a mí, me sonrió y me besó dulcemente la mejilla mientras susurraba:

-Felicidades, Bella.

Yo me ruboricé intensamente y le di las gracias en un susurro, pero le devolví la sonrisa. Nos acercamos al grupo y nos sentamos todos en el suelo para comer tarta, tan felices.

-Chicos, de verdad… no se como agradecéroslo. Me encanta – sonreí.

-Bella, es tu cumpleaños. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer.- dijo Jasper.

Comimos y reímos, después Rose saco unos sándwiches y ensalada y organizamos una merienda cena acompañada por unas cuantas cervezas. Cuando acabamos, a eso de las diez yo tenía intención de recoger pero Alice dijo:

-Espera Bella, aún quedan los regalos.

-No.- dije yo. ¿Cómo podía haber esperado otra cosa?

-Es una chorrada. – dijo Rose.

Entonces me pasó una caja de cartón blanca, con lazos de satén negros y la abrí. Dentro había un enorme álbum de fotos negro, con letras en plateado que decían "Año 2009-2010 ". Lo abrí y en las dos primeras páginas estaban las fotos de ayer, las del paseo marítimo. Pasé unas cuantas hojas pero el álbum estaba en blanco.

-¿Lo iremos llenando, no? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Me lancé sobre ambas y las abracé con fuerza. Entonces Alice dijo:

-En realidad la idea fue de Emmett.

Me acerqué y le di un abrazo también. Me volví a sentar en el suelo y dije:

-Muchísimas gracias, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

Ellos me sonrieron, incluido Edward. Entonces, Rose sacó su cámara y sacó unas cuantas fotos. En un momento dado, Edward me agarró de la cintura por detrás y dijo:

-Rose, sácanos una foto por favor.

Ella se giró, sonrió y sacó la foto. Edward me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y yo estaba roja como un tomate. Entonces la rubia dijo:

-Ey Edward, tócale algo anda.- dijo señalando al pequeño piano que teníamos al lado de los sofás. Él sonrió y asintió. Se acercó al piano y se sentó en la banqueta, yo lo seguí y me senté en sofá, girada hacia él. No sabía que tocaba el piano. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las teclas creando una preciosa canción, melancólica y triste, pero preciosa. Yo lo miraba asombrada y emocionada. Tocaba increíblemente bien. Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudimos y Edward se levantó. Nos pusimos a recoger y cuando terminamos me dirigí a mis amigos:

-Bueno chicos, muchísimas gracias, de verdad y…

-Eh, eh, Bella.- dijo Alice desde la encimera de la cocina, sonriendo con malicia- Esto no se acaba aquí, aún queda lo mejor.

Y dicho esto, abrió el frigorífico y saco tres botellas. Todos nos quedamos mirándolas. Una de Wishky, una de Tequila y una de Absolut Vodka.

________________________________

¡FIESTA! :)

Reviews, por favor.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí.


	10. Chapter 10 Fiesta II Efectos del alcohol

_flame hot  
tongue teaser  
old geezer  
shrimp pleaser_

**Chapter 10 Fiesta II, efectos del alcohol**

**Bella POV**

-Alice… - dije yo, para nada sorprendida.

-¡Alice! – dijo Rose entusiasmada.

-¡¡Fiesta!!- bramó Emmett.

Todos reímos. Para ser sincera me apetecía un poco de fiesta, como dijo Em. Nos sentamos de nuevo en círculo y Alice dejó las botellas en el suelo. Después, Rose fue a su cuarto y trajo un pequeño tablero de cartón, cuatro vasos de chupitos, y como cinco paquetes de Marlboro. Al parecer se lo habían montado bien. Puso todo en el centro, al lado de las botellas y pudimos verlo bien. El tablero tenía una ruleta dibujada y una flecha roja que giraba en el centro. En los apartados de la ruleta ponía cosas diferentes. Alice cogió un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno gente, os explico el juego; es sencillo: Por orden vamos a ir girando la flechita roja, el apartado donde pare te indica lo que debes hacer. Hay dos posibilidades, o que te toque beber uno o varios chupitos, o que te toque mandar a alguien que se beba uno o más chupitos. Si pasas de beber tienes que quitarte una prenda o varias. No vale echarse atrás, ¿alguien no quiere jugar?- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, todos sonreíamos- Lo suponía.

Después cogió el paquete de Marlboro de nuevo y nos ofreció a todos, y todos pecamos. Yo no solía fumar, y suponía que el resto tampoco; pero oye, un día es un día, busqué un mechero. Entonces Rose habló:

-Y bueno, ¿Wishky o Vodka?

Dudamos un momento pero enseguida contestó Edward.

-Wishky. (nota de la autora: yo personalmente prefiero mil veces el Vodka, ¿vosotros?)

Asentimos resignados, ambos quemaban la garganta. Miré a Edward, que estaba en frente mío; apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sobre su rodilla, sujetando el cigarro entre los dedos, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos brillantes. Vestía unos vaqueros de cadera baja y una camisa negra de Ralph Lauren, remangada hasta los codos y con los dos primero botones desabrochados. Estos últimos días me había tratado fatal, o mejor dicho, no me había tratado; pero aún y todo lo seguía viendo increíblemente sexy.

-Edward, ¿mechero? – le pregunté.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho y sacó un pequeño mechero plateado. Se acercó a mí me encendió el cigarro si dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo, solté el humo y se lo eché en la cara.

-Gracias. –susurré. Él volvió a su sitio sin decir nada.

-Comienza el juego- sentenció Alice mientras abría el Wishky.

Golpeó la flechita, haciéndola girar. Dio dos vueltas y paró en un apartado. "Bebe dos chupitos". Alice se encogió de hombros y miró a Rose, que estaba a su izquierda. Ella cogió la botella y le sirvió dos chupitos.

-Traga.

Alice le hizo caso y a una velocidad envidiable tragó los dos chupitos. _Uf, voy a morirme. _Pensé. Después le tocó a Rose, y tuvo que beberse uno. Luego Jasper, que le tocó mandar 2 chupitos a alguien, y ya que Emmett los estaba pidiendo a gritos (literalmente), se los mandó, y el los tragó gustoso. Entonces llegó el turno de Edward. Giró la ruleta y…

-Te toca mandar cuatro chupitos, Eddie. – afirmó Emmett.

Él levantó la mirada del tablero y la fijó en mí. Con parsimonia, cogió la botella y sirvió los cuatro chupitos y después, me los acercó.

-Bella. –dijo con una odiosa sonrisa en la cara.

-N-no… - dije yo.

-¿Ya te rajas? Que blandengue… - murmuró Emmett.

Yo no era una blandengue, no pensaba rajarme. Cogí los chupitos y uno detrás de otro me los metí en el cuerpo. Me dio una arcada pero supe disimularla. Miré a Edward a los ojos y le sonreí, satisfecha.

- Dame un pitillo, Alice.- dije después de tragar.

Y Así fue continuando el juego, entre las dos siguientes rondas ya llevábamos de media cada uno seis chupitos y Jasper, el pobre, ya no tenía camiseta. Le mandaron tragar tres chupitos y sólo pudo con dos. Esta vez le tocaba a Edward de nuevo, que el muy afortunado tan sólo se había tomado tres, dos míos y uno que le tocó a él. Giró la flechita: Traga un chupito. Se lo serví yo, hasta el borde. Ya habíamos acabado la botella de Wishky y acabábamos de empezar la de Vodka. El levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, y se llevó el pequeño vasito a la boca. _Hay que ver el aguante que tiene, yo no puedo beberme uno sin poner cara de asco. _Después sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios, lo encendió y le susurró a Emmett algo en al oído. Ambos rieron. Le tocaba al grandullón, giró la flecha una vez más y miró lo que le había tocado.

- Obligo a tres chupitos a… -paseó la mirada por el círculo y paró un momento en Rosalie, que levantó una ceja dejándole claro que iba a morir si la obligaba a tragar tres chupitos. Entonces se giró hacia mí.

- Emmett… - supliqué, molesta.

-Te tocó, Bella- se encogió de hombros y añadió- eres la menos rencorosa.

Aún y todo, me los tomé. Cuando el tercer chupito bajó por mi garganta me di cuenta de que, ahora sí, estaba borracha. Miré a mi izquierda y vi que Alice estaba empezando a reírse tontamente. Rose estaba de un color tan rojo como su camiseta y Emmett estaba tarareando solo.

-Chicos- anunció Alice entre risas- creo que es el momento de cambiar de juego, ¿o no?

-Yo ya voy pedo… - confirmó Em.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Alice habló de nuevo.

-¿Chupitos de Tequila?

-¡Sí! – gritamos todos, ahora mismo daba igual que nos metieran acetona por la garganta que no lo notaríamos.

Alice se acercó al frigorífico y sacó la botella de Tequila que había guardado anteriormente para que estuviese fría. Después, miró los vasitos y dijo:

-Sólo tenemos cuatro, y somos seis.

- Ah, no, no. Los chupitos de tequila se toman por parejas. – dijo Edward. Todos lo miramos. _¿Por parejas?_

- ¿Cómo? – ésta fue Rose.

- Ven Emmett.- él aludido se acercó.- Coge un hielo, pásalo por su cuello, o bien por su cadera, al lado del ombligo. – Emmett le resbaló el hielo por el cuello de Rose.- después coge un puñado de sal y espárcelo por donde has pasado el hielo, para que se pegue. Corta una rodaja de limon y pónselo en la boca, después, llena el chupito y tenlo en la mano. Cuando yo te diga lame la sal, traga el chupito y cógele el limón con la boca a Rose. En ese orden. ¿Entendido?

Rápidamente Alice agarró del brazo a Jasper y las dos parejitas me dejaron sola con Edward. _Cojonudo._

-Lo siento, Bella. – me susurró Alice.

-Yo no lo siento, jaja.- dijo Rose, y comenzó a reírse, íbamos muy borrachas.

Entonces alguien me abrazó por detrás y me estremecí. Me volví y vi a Edward, sonriente. Me acercó el hielo y me lo pasó por el cuello, esparció la sal y me colocó el limón en la boca, acariciándome los labios con los dedos.

-Esperad, aviso cuando y vamos todos a la vez. Un momento.- dijo Alice. Y se acercó al reproductor de música e insertó un disco. La música que comenzó a sonar la reconocí al instante. "I love Rock N Roll" Joan Jett & the Blackhearts. – Una, dos y … ¡tres!

Edward lamió mi cuello y temblé de arriba abajo, seguidamente se tragó el chupito y después atrapó el limón de mi boca con sus labios, suavemente. Si no fuera por que estaba muy bebida, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

-Chicas, nos toca.- dijo Rose guiñándonos un ojo.

Llené el chupito y lo dejé sobre la encimera, a mi derecha. Corté un limón y puse una rodaja sobre sus labios, sin rozarlos. Noté como el me miraba mientras cogía un hielo. Me puse en cuclillas y levanté un poco su camisa negra. Me quedé sin respiración al admirar su vientre. Pasé el hielo justo por el arco que formaba el hueso de la cadera (nota de la autora: la parte del cuerpo que más me pone de un tío es esa, el hueso de la cadera.) y noté como él se estremecía. Me sentía superior, sentía que tenía la voluntad de Edward en mis manos. En realidad, era yo la que estaba muy borracha, no él. Miré a mis dos amigas. Estábamos medio a oscuras pero pude distinguir las siluetas. Oí a Rosalie soltar una risita y no quise imaginarme por qué. Ahora sonaba Slippery Dick, de Peaches.

"_slippery dick  
its just a fish in the atlantic "_

-¡Ahora!

Deslicé mi lengua por el vientre de Edward y él tembló. Tragué mi chupito y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Hice una breve pausa y me lancé sobre sus labios. Lamí su labio superior y atrapé el limón con mis labios. Me quité el limón de la boca y le sonreí satisfecha. Él me sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo. No entendí por qué.

-¿Cómo fue lo que dijiste, Bella? "No me iría contigo ni estando hasta arriba de Wishky". – dijo él, sonriendo.

Entonces lo entendí, entendí por qué me obligaba a tomar todos esos chupitos, entendí por qué sonreía tan satisfecho consigo mismo: quería emborracharme y demostrarme que cedería ante él. Intenté enfadarme pero no me dio tiempo. Se lanzó sobre mí y me empotró contra la encimera de la cocinita. No pude evitarlo, no pude apartarme, y dejé que sus labios acariciaran los míos.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm all alone and it's you that i want.

**Chapter 11**

**Edward POV**

Nunca, jamás en mi vida me habían besado de esa manera. Nunca había sentido esa descarga eléctrica que me recorría la columna, nunca. Sabía que no había jugado limpio y a decir verdad, hubiera preferido que me besase estando consciente de lo que hace, pero no me arrepentía de estar aquí. Recordaba la conversación a la perfección:

_Flashback_

_-Deberías saber una cosa, Cullen, no todo se consigue con una cara bonita._

_-¿O sea que tengo una cara bonita?_

_-¿Me tomas el pelo?_

_-Sabes que caerías rendida a mis pies a la primera, Bella – o eso deseaba yo._

_-No me iría contigo ni estando hasta arriba de Whisky._

_-Eso ya lo veremos._

_Fin del flashback_

Y mi plan de emborracharla cobró vida en ese momento. _Tengo que emborracharla, y que estemos los dos solos… ¿pero cómo?_ Sin embargo, esa misma noche cambió todo. Alice se empeñó en que nos reuniéramos todos a la noche, puesto que debíamos aprovechar las vacaciones y nada, había que hacerle caso. Una vez que estuvimos sentados en círculo y con una cerveza en la mano estuvimos hablando. Me di cuenta de que Bella no me despreciaba, pero tampoco me hacía demasiado caso, y sí, para qué mentir; me molestó. Quería que me mirara, quería que me desafiara, no sabía lo que quería. Fui con Bella a su habitación, y no pasó absolutamente nada, vimos Romeo y Julieta y poco más. Pero dentro de mi estómago comenzaron a formarse luces brillantes de colores que no supe identificar. Me dormí pensando en ella y, puede que no lo admitiese nunca, pero esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Bella Swan.

Cuando me desperté volví a sentir esos colores, esas luces chispeantes en mi estómago y me sentí fatal. Lo primero que quise hacer fue ir a ver a Bella, pero al pensar en ello me sentí aún peor. Y entonces me enfurecí. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había conseguido hacerme sentir de esa manera, y no iba a permitir que una niñata como Bella Swan me arruinase ahora. Sabía que el Destino, o Dios o como quieras llamarlo había querido que mi peor pesadilla se cruzase en mi camino y no quise dejar que me manejara a su antojo. Me rebelé, me enfadé y salí corriendo en busca de la única persona que no me haría ningún tipo de pregunta cuando me metiese en su cama: Tanya Denali.

Los siguientes días no me separé de Tanya en ningún momento, cuando lo pensaba me parecía más que ridículo pero ella me mantenía alejado de mis problemas, o mejor dicho de mi único problema: Bella.

Y entonces, cuando yo ya me había olvidado por completo de mi maravilloso plan, la oportunidad de tener a Bella a mi merced cayó como del cielo: mañana era su cumpleaños. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: GFSOA.

-Edward, ¡Edward! Escúchame. – Emmett me sacó de mis ensoñaciones- Esta noche se celebra la Gran Fiesta Sorpresa Organizada por Alice (GFSOA) y debes estar allí a las siete en punto, ni un minuto más. Alice amenaza con dejarte estéril si arruinas su sorpresa, ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente entendido – sonreí yo.

Mi plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Alice POV**

Después del chupito de Tequila, no centré mi atención más que en Jasper. Me lancé a sus brazos y él me aceptó gustoso. Al rato de estar besándonos se separó y me miró dulcemente a los ojos, entonces me dijo:

-Esto… Alice. Ahora que el alcohol me permite hablar sin sentir vergüenza quería preguntarte algo que hace tiempo que debería haberte preguntado.

A pesar de que a mí el alcohol me había causado más desperfectos que al resto debido a mi altura, me puse sobria en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Sí? – le incité a que continuara.

- ¿Quieres… quieres salir conmigo?

Le besé como nunca lo había besado, me volví a separar y susurré:

-Sí… ¡Sí!

- Te quiero- dijo él simplemente.

Yo no contesté, cuando una persona dice te quiero no se le contesta, no puedes decir "y yo a ti.", no si le tú quieres a esa persona también. Arruina el momento. Le sonreí dulcemente y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces, cogió mi mano y me sacó de la habitación 333 sin que nadie se diera cuenta (de hecho, Rose y Emmett se habían perdido y Bella y Edward estaban a lo suyo… _Debo hablar con Bella mañana._) y nos fuimos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

**Edward POV**

Durante toda la mañana de su cumpleaños no dejé de mirar a Bella, estaba muy hermosa; aunque seguramente ella no se diese cuenta. Pero ni siquiera la felicité, y lo más seguro es que ella ni siquiera esperase ese "Felicidades". Prácticamente el día entero lo dediqué a recibir órdenes de Alice o, en el caso de que no estuviese, Rosalie sobre cómo poner las guirnaldas, qué tipo de canapés debía preparar y ese tipo de cosas que los tíos no sabemos hacer por nuestra cuenta (**jajajaja, ¿cierto o no?**). Y cuando me dejaron un minuto libre, cuando apenas quedaba una hora y media para las siete, me aventuré a entrar en su habitación. Allí dentro todo olía ella, todo me recordaba a esos dulces ojos color chocolate. Me senté en su cama y aspiré con fuerza. Su olor se esparció por mi mente y comencé a tararear. De pronto me di cuenta de que no conocía esa canción, y no conocía esa canción porque no existía, hasta ahora. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me lancé sobre mi hermoso piano. Comencé a jugar con los acordes que había tarareado y para cuando miré ya eran las 19:02. _¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde._

Corrí por los jardines y subí las escaleras de su edificio de tres en tres, justo en el momento en el que Bella abría la puerta yo aparecí en el pasillo. Vi la expresión de sorpresa de Bella cuando paraba detrás de ella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritamos todos, yo incluido.

Ella se giró hacia mí y abrió mucho los ojos, yo le sonreí.

-¡Casi llegas tarde!

-Lo siento, me retrasé. – murmuré sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Alguien reclamó a Emmett, pero yo no me di cuenta. Seguía perdido en su mirada chocolate. Me acerqué a ella le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, Bella.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y yo ya olvidé por completo mi malévolo plan.

Comimos tarta, y le dimos los regalos. Después Rose empezó a sacar fotos para llenar el álbum que le habían regalado. Yo quise pertenecer a los recuerdos de Bella de este año. Agarré a Bella por detrás y le dije que nos sacara una foto. Sentí a Bella temblar bajo mi tacto.

Rose, que se enteraba de todo miró el piano y luego me miró a mí.

-Ey, Edward, tócale algo anda.

Yo me acerqué al piano y lo miré detenidamente. Me senté en banco y comencé a deslizar los dedos por las teclas, perdiéndome en las notas. Y toqué la canción de esta misma tarde, la que Bella inspiró, su canción. Cuando terminé me giré y vi a Bella mirándome fijamente. Mi estómago se encogió y miles de luces de colores se dispararon cuando Bella me dedicó aquella mirada. Otra vez ese sentimiento.

Y entonces Alice se acercó al frigorífico y puso tres botellas sobre la encimera, una de Absolut Vodka, una de Tequila… y un Cardhú 12 años

"_No me iría contigo ni estando hasta arriba de Whisky."_

**Bella POV**

Puede que en el fondo quisiera separarme de él, es probable que no. Pero desde luego mi fuerza de voluntad en ese momento no me daba para más. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su nuca, su pelo, su espalda, esa espalda que tan loca me volvía. Él me acariciaba por todas partes, el rostro, el cuello, la cintura… Su tacto me quemaba, me hacía suspirar, me hacía arrepentirme de todo esto. Me habían besado otras veces, pero nunca así. Edward Cullen hacía que cada roce de sus labios me disparase los sentidos.

Edward y yo separamos nuestros labios durante un segundo pero nos quedamos a pocos milímetros de distancia, mirándonos. Entonces él fijó la mirada en algún punto detrás de mí y me giré. En la habitación no había nadie. No oí como se fueron Jasper y Alice, tampoco como desaparecieron Rose y Emmett.

-¿Dónde están? – susurró Edward.

-No tengo ni idea…

Él me miró y le devolví la mirada, me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó más a mí.

-Da igual...-susurró. Su aliento golpeó mis labios y entreabrí la boca. Él sonrió de nuevo y me mordió el labio, hasta hacerme daño. Empezó a deslizar su nariz por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, desde donde comenzó a besar mi cuello, enloquecedoramente lento. Sentí que me mareaba. Él comenzó a bajar por mi pecho hasta llegar al borde de mi escotada blusa. Me cogió por las piernas y me levantó sin esfuerzo para dejarme sobre la encimera de la cocina. Aún estando yo sentada y el de pie entre mis piernas seguía sacándome unos centímetros. Le miré de arriba abajo admirando su cuerpo. _¿Seguro que este pedazo de hombre me corresponde a mí?_ Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa y tiré pegándolo por completo a mi cuerpo. Sentí su respiración, tan irregular como la mía y me lancé sobre sus labios. Tuve la sensación de que mañana no me acordaría de esto.

Esta vez los besos no eran como antes, eran más ardientes, desesperados. Noté como la temperatura de la habitación subía notoriamente, o tal vez era mi propia temperatura la que subía. Enlacé las piernas alrededor de su cadera, pegándolo más aún a mí, apreté con mis manos su espalda y él deslizó su mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi pecho, acariciándolo mientras la otra subía por mi muslo. En ese momento perdí el control. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa impacientemente. Él me agarró por el trasero y me depositó de nuevo en el suelo, aún sin separar sus labios de los míos. Se quitó la camisa que yo ya había desabrochado y me empujó suavemente hasta chocar contra la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, era la puerta de mi habitación. Yo en ese momento no era ni dueña de mis actos. Me separé de él y le sonreí tentadoramente. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y tiré de él hacia dentro.

_______________________

Me gustaría conocer las opiniones de este capítulo... :)

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que hasta ahora no los había agradecido. Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo! GRACIAS!

NOTA: Me he dado cuenta de que he estado escribiendo mal la palabra whisky, y es que la pusiese como la pusiese me sonaba mal. Lo siento --"

Beeesos!


	12. Chapter 12

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

Un rayo de sol golpeó mi cara y abrí los ojos. El inminente dolor de cabeza se hizo notar al instante y volví a cerrar los ojos. Volteé en la cama hacia mi derecha, me estiré y despegué de nuevo los párpados, dispuesta a levantarme. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme a Edward a mi lado en la cama, claro. Abrí mucho los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. El suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de ropa, pude reconocer mi blusa y mis shorts, pero también una camisa negra y unos vaqueros. Un momento, si la ropa de Edward estaba en el suelo, ¿que tenía él puesto? Levanté las sábanas temiéndome lo peor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- ¡¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!

**Edward POV**

Un grito desgarrador trajo mi conciencia de vuelta. Despegué los párpados y me giré lentamente. Vi a Bella, sentada sobre la cama a mi lado en ropa interior y con el pelo alborotado. Me dolía la cabeza, pero recordaba la noche de ayer con todo lujo de detalles.

- ¡¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!! – volvió a gritar Bella.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuré yo. Aún no estaba despierto del todo y no comprendía por qué me gritaba.

- Estúpido violador egocéntrico insensible y aprovechado. ¿Qué me hiciste anoche?

_Ah, eso. _Pensé. _Bueno, es normal que esté enfadada, pero tanto como para llamarme violador aprovechado…_

- Bella, a mí no me eches la culpa. Culpa al whisky. – en cierto modo tenía yo razón.

La forma en la que Bella me miró no me gustó nada. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Más bien furibunda.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Todo por demostrarme que borracha me rendiría ante ti?

Yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Había ganado esta batalla. Ella me dedicó otra mirada de esas que no auguran nada bueno. Presentía que se iba a poner a gritarme. Pero en vez e eso se levantó (aún llevando tan sólo un minúsculo tanga a juego con un sujetador como prenda)y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo recogió del suelo mi camisa, mis zapatos y mis vaqueros y me los dejó en el regazo. Yo la miraba, confuso, ella me devolvió la mirada, ausente, impasible.

- Vete. – dijo simplemente, con un hilo de voz. _Eh, Bella. Grítame. ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¿Por qué no te lanzas sobre mí para tirarme del pelo?¿Por qué me susurras?_

- Pero…yo…

- No. No quiero oírte, ni verte, no quiero nada de ti. Ya has ganado, ¿estás satisfecho? Por mí puedes estarlo. Pero ahora vete.

Me quedé mirándola completamente desconcentrado. No entendía por qué se ponía así. Está bien, había aprovechado que estaba borracha, nada más. Ella me devolvía la mirada, fría. Notaba que ahora mismo, a pesar de estar a medio metro de distancia, se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de mí. Me sentí mal, me sentía… arrepentido, no pretendía que se enfadara tanto. No sabía que hacer, no quería dejarla porque sabía que si me iba ahora la perdería para siempre. Y no quería perderla. Me estremecí ante esa posibilidad.

- Edward, por favor… - susurró ella bajando la mirada al suelo. Quería que me fuera, quería que me fuera de verdad y para siempre. Me levanté, me puse los vaqueros y los zapatos y salí de allí, arrastrando los pies. Ella no dijo nada, yo la miraba, sin saber qué decir. Crucé el marco de la puerta y Bella la cerró tras de mí. Durante un segundo me quedé allí, pensando en lo egoísta, insensible y gilipollas que había sido. Y en mi pecado estaba mi penitencia.

**Bella POV**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con pesar y después me dejé resbalar hacia el suelo con la espalda pegada a la madera. Me sentía fatal no, peor aún. El día de mi cumpleaños me había emborrachado como nunca y había acabado acostándome con el tío más gilipollas y ególatra de toda la ciudad. Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada. Me puse a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas caían una detrás de la otra. No se cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero de pronto alguien metió la llave en la puerta y empujó, yo me levanté tan rápido como pude y me limpié las lágrimas, pero se me notaba demasiado.

- Bella… ¿qué haces en ropa interior…y llorando? – dijo Alice, preocupada.

Yo no dije nada, miré fijamente al suelo sin poder levantar la vista y mirar a Alice a la cara. Entonces mis hombros se convulsionaron en un sollozo y Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. No dijimos nada ninguna de las dos durante un rato, y cuando ya me calmé y las lágrimas cesaron me sentó en el sofá y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Yo… Edward… - mascullé, con la voz pastosa.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué te ha hecho? – Alice, como siempre tan intuitiva.

- Él me dijo que caería ante él a la primera, yo…le dije que no, que ni borracha. ¡Se lo tomó en serio! Pensé que no lo haría… pero ayer bebí tanto… que no sabía ni lo que hacía. Y… yo… nos acostamos Alice… y no recuerdo nada… no se.- se me escapó un sollozo.

Alice me miró estupefacta pero no comentó nada. Se quedó pensativa un rato y después me abrazó.

- No hagas ni caso Bella. Haz como si no hubiese pasado nada. – susurró ella.- Y pensar que esa persona es mi hermano… nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto.

**Edward POV**

Me metí en mi habitación y me duche, descubrí a Emmett y a Rose dormiditos en la cama de este y a Jasper tirado en su cama. Eran las dos de la tarde. Tras asearme bajé a comer algo, porque me moría de hambre y mientras caminaba por los jardines, completamente ausente oí como alguien gritaba mi nombre.

- ¡Edward!

Me giré y descubrí a una muy enfadada Alice corriendo en mi dirección. Di dos pasos hacia atrás pero choqué contra un árbol. Alice se paró a 20cm de mí y me miró a los ojos, después me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Cerdo asqueroso.- susurró. _No, dos personas en un día no._

- ¿Alice? – dije agarrándome la barriga, mi hermana tenía fuerza.– ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿Todavía tienes la cara de preguntarlo? – fui a abrir la boca pero ella alzó una mano y siguió hablando.- No, no intentes disculparte Edward. ¡Eres increíble! De verdad que no consigo creerme que… ¡Qué coño! Sí que consigo creerme que seas tan miserable como para emborrachar a Bella sólo para poder acostarte con ella.- _¡Qué! ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Alice? ¿Acostarme? ¿Bella y yo?-_ ¡Eres un desecho social, un gusano, un…!

- ¿Acostarnos? – le corté, incrédulo.

- ¿Crees que soy boba?

- ¿Bella y yo nos acostamos?

- Bueno… me parece que está bastante claro. Los dos os habéis despertado en ropa interior en la misma cama, y ayer cuando Jazz y yo os dejamos estabais… en fin.

- ¡No me acosté con Bella!

- ¿Cómo?- a Alice se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

_Flashback_

_Bella tiró de mí y me metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Me quitó la camisa apresuradamente sin dejar de besarnos. Yo no sabía que hacer. Tenía a Bella ahí, servida en bandeja pero algo me impedía tomarla. Notaba que la temperatura de la habitación ascendía sin control y así misma la temperatura de mi cuerpo también. Me tenía que controlar. Bastante había aprovechado que Bella estuviese borracha como para meterme en la cama con ella ahora, no quería que mañana ella no se acordase de esto, sentía que si me acostaba con ella me iba a precipitar demasiado, y no quería estropear nada. Me estaba volviendo estúpido. Pero ella no me ayudaba en absoluto. Comenzó a mordisquearme el cuello y yo temblé. Me empujó y me tendió sobre la cama. Después se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me besó el pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo. Yo a su vez intentaba mantener la mente en blanco pero cada roce suyo me alteraba el pulso y otras cosas. Desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y bajó la cremallera lentamente y después tiró de mis vaqueros hacia abajo tortuosamente. Cogió mi mano y la puso en su cadera mientras que con la otra mano se desabrochaba ella sola el short. Agarró mi otra mano y la apoyó al otro lado de su cadera poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y haciendo que bajara sus pantalones. Acaricié su muslo con cuidado y ella se inclinó para morderme el labio. Y desistí, mandé todo a la mierda y decidí dejarme llevar. Desabroché los botones de su blusa y comencé a besar sus pechos, su vientre… Bella suspiraba y soltaba risitas. La besé de nuevo en la boca y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para desabrochar su sujetador y ella me besó el cuello. Entonces, pasó algo que para nada esperaba. Bella suspiró de nuevo y susurró tan bajo que pensé que me lo había imaginado._

- _Te quiero…_

_Paré de forcejear con su ropa interior al instante. ¿Qué había dicho? Había dicho que me quería, y lo había dicho bien clarito. Puede que no supiese ni lo que decía, pero los borrachos nunca mienten ¿o no? Un calor indescriptible inundó mi pecho y otra vez esas luces de colores se hicieron notar en mi estómago. Sin poder evitarlo me levanté de la cama dispuesto a salir de esa habitación. Bella se me quedó mirando, confusa._

_-¿Dónde vas?_

_Yo me acerqué a ella y le acaricie la mejilla de forma dulce, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto._

_-Shh… tú duerme Bella. Estarás ya hecha polvo._

_-No quiero dormir. –dijo ella. Yo no le contesté, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí al balcón tras coger el paquete de Marlboro y un mechero. Me fumé como cinco cigarros mientras meditaba durante no se cuánto tiempo en todo lo que había pasado. No pude aprovecharme de Bella borracha cuando me dijo que me quería, simplemente no fui capaz. ¿Me lo habría dicho en serio? No lo sabía. ¿Yo la quería? Claro que la quería, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?_

_Cuando tuve la mente más despejada volví a la habitación, cuando me acerqué a la cama vi que Bella estaba plácidamente dormida."Es mejor así" pensé; y me metí junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola por detrás._

_Fin del flashback._

-¡Edward! Te estoy hablando. – Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me había abstraído en los recuerdos de anoche.

-¿Sí?

- ¿No ha… pasado nada? – preguntó.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- Venga Edward, te conozco y la primera oportunidad que hubieses tenido la hubieras metido en tu cama. ¿Por qué ella no? – Mierda, Alice me conocía muy bien.

- Por nada.-me apresuré a aclarar. Bajé la mirada y creo que hasta me ruboricé ligeramente.

- Ya…

- ¿Era su cumpleaños? – se parecía más a una pregunta que a una excusa.

- No soy estúpida hermanito.- me sonrió ampliamente. Yo no dije nada, tampoco le miraba a la cara. – Vamos, cuéntame.

-¡Eres mi hermana pequeña! No podría contártelo.

- A parte de tu hermana pequeña soy una grandiosa Celestina. Venga, escúpelo.

- Cre-creo que… la quiero, Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

Se que el capítulo no es grann cosa, pero es necesario para que la historia siga fluyendo :)

**Chapter 13  
Edward POV**  
"-Cre-creo que… la quiero, Alice."  
Ella sonrió satisfecha, ya lo sabía, sólo quería que se lo admitiese. Y admitirlo me había costado más de lo que creía. Contra todo pronóstico Alice se lanzó sobre mí me abrazó con fuerza.  
- Por fin, por fin. Llevaba años esperando que encontrases a alguien Edward.  
- Pero ahora ya no vale nada. La he perdido para siempre. – escondí el rostro en el pelo azabache de mi hermana.  
- Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.  
- No pasó nada… Ella estaba muy bebida, y bueno… yo también. Pero yo sabía lo que hacía. En un momento de la noche miramos a nuestro alrededor y vimos que estábamos solos. Por cierto…. ¿tú dónde dormiste pequeña depravada? – Alice se sonrojó.  
- Estamos hablando de ti. Otro día te lo cuento. – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, cuánto la quería. – No estabais solos, ¿y…?  
- Y… ella me metió en su habitación y me tiró sobre su cama. Acabamos ambos en ropa interior, yo para ser sincero no tenía pensado controlarme.  
- Lo esperaba. ¿Entonces?  
- Ella, Bella me dijo…- me callé, avergonzado.  
- ¿Te dijo qué?- Alice alzó una ceja.  
- Me dijo que…- me costaba decirlo. Al fin solté de golpe.- me dijo que me quería.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Bella?  
- Sí.  
- Sí que iba borracha, sí.  
- No pude aprovecharme de ella. Me tuve que salir de la habitación.  
- Eso es muy noble, Edward.  
- Nunca he sido demasiado noble.  
- Hasta ahora.  
- Hasta ahora. – afirmé yo.  
Nos quedamos los dos en silencio pensando en sus cosas. Yo no quería que Bella se enfadase conmigo y me ignorase, no lo soportaría.  
- Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Dime.  
- ¿Por qué estabas con Tanya?  
- Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que tenía miedo.  
- ¿Miedo?  
- Sí, no… no sé.- me pasé una mano por el pelo, desquiciado. Entonces dije.- ¿Qué hago?  
- Díselo. – ella sabía perfectamente que me refería a qué hacer con Bella.  
- No me va a creer, ella piensa que nos acostamos de verdad.  
- No me refiero a que le digas lo que pasó. Dile lo que sientes por ella.  
- ¡Ni de coña! – bufé. No lo admitiría ante ella ni loco.  
- ¡Cobarde!- me contradijo Alice.  
- De todas formas, tampoco me creería.  
- Es posible. ¿Vamos a comer algo?  
- Vamos.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa y comimos algo. Al rato apareció Jasper y se sentó con nosotros; pero no comió nada, seguramente la resaca no le dejaría. No pasé por alto las miradas que se dedicaban los tórtolos. Me dieron hasta envidia. Al rato apareció la última persona a la que me apetecía ver, quitando a Bella claro: Tanya. Me sonrió pícara y se sentó al lado mío, poniendo una mano sobre mi muslo y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.  
- Hola…Tanya. –dije mirando hacia abajo.  
- Hola Eddie- susurró ella, muy seductora.  
Y entonces pasó lo peor que podrá haber pasado en ese momento. Bella apareció por la puerta del comedor acompañada por Rose y Emmett y nos buscó con la mirada, la posó en nosotros, luego en mí y luego en Tanya. No, ahora no por favor. La mirada insustancial que me dedicó me dolió más que cualquier cara de asco o enfado que pudiera poner.  
- Hola chicos- susurró mientras se sentaba sin mirar a nadie. Yo no supe qué decir, Tanya seguía acariciando mi muslo y puse mi mano sobre la suya, colocándola en su propio muslo.  
-Rose, Emmett ¿dónde dormisteis ayer? No estabais en ninguna habitación.  
-Pues…- Rose se sonrojó.- por ahí.  
- Ya, por ahí. –dijo Jasper con mofa.  
Seguimos hablando de chorradas, o mejor dicho ellos siguieron hablando de chorradas, porque yo estuve todo el tiempo mirando a Bella y ella mirando a la mesa, sin hacerme el mínimo caso. Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos a dejar las bandejas. Bella se apresuró hacia la salida pero no dejé que se marchara, tenía que hablar con ella.  
-Bella.  
Ella no se giró, ni se inmutó siguió caminando. La agarré del hombro.  
- Bella, por favor, escúchame. – ella se paró pero no se giró.  
- No.  
- Quiero explicarte lo que pasó. – esta vez sí se giró y me miró con tanta furia que me asustó.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas a explicarme exactamente?  
- No quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti, porque en realidad…  
- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¡La situación no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación! Mira, si eres todo un hombre para llevarte a todas las tías de calle y sin remordimientos admite las cosas, Edward. No me mientas, no intentes arreglarlo. Basta ya. – sus palabras me dolieron.  
- Bella, atiende un momento. Yo no me aproveché de ti, yo no podría…  
- ¡Déjame en paz!  
Y sin dejarme decir nada más se alejó por los jardines a toda prisa. Y yo me quedé ahí, con una cara de estúpido increíble. Noté como alguien me sobaba el brazo y sin girarme reconocí ese perfume dulzón.  
- Eddie, tienes cara de aburrido, ¿quieres que te entretenga? – dijo Tanya. En ese momento sus palabras me sacaron de quicio.  
- Tanya, hazme un favor y vete.  
Ella se marchó indignada, con la cabeza bien alta y contoneando las caderas exageradamente.

(…)

Bella me ignoró por completo durante el resto del día, de la semana y del mes. Ya hacía tres semanas que habíamos empezado las clases y ella seguía sin hacerme el más mínimo caso. Alice me contaba que a veces intentaba hablarle de mí, o decirle algo de mi parte pero ella no la escuchaba ni a ella. De hecho, Bella y yo compartíamos un par de clases, en la clase de Física incluso me las arreglé para tenerla como compañera de mesa pero nada, me hablaba sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Había intentado hablar con ella por todos los medios pero no había conseguido que me dedicase ni un solo minuto de su tiempo. Yo había empezado a desquiciarme. Cada vez salía menos, solía esconderme en mi cuarto y tocar el piano, o escuchar música durante horas, o escribir gilipolleces en hojas de papel. Ya no contestaba a las llamadas de ninguna chica, hablaba sólo cuando lo veía necesario y a veces recurría demasiado a Alice, la única persona a la que le contaba todo. Aunque mis amigos ya se habían enterado de todo.

Y así pasaban los días, uno a uno sin que me diera cuenta y un día Alice anunció la llegada de otro fiestón.

-¡Chicooooos! – gritó animada nada más llegar a los jardines donde estábamos sentados. Por alguna razón esa vez los había acompañado- ¿Dentro de unos pocos días qué es?

-¿Noviembre? –aventuró Emmett.

-No.

-¡Halloween! – gritó Rose emocionada.

-¡¡Síííííí!!- la coreó Alice.

-¿Y…? – Emmett seguía sin comprender el entusiasmo de las chicas. Jasper ya lo había pillado y se frotaba la frente, agotado. Bella ni siquiera se inmutó, al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo que y..? ¡Emmett! Halloween es sinónimo de tres cosas: una, disfraces, alcohol y fiesta. – Emmett sonrió al escuchar las dos últimas.

-Creo que nos vamos entendiendo pequeño duende.

Y se pusieron a organizar los detalles de la fiesta. Yo no prestaba atención, probablemente ella tampoco.

-Bella, Edward ¿vendréis? – preguntó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo… bueno. –dijimos los dos a la vez. Ella me miró a los ojos, desafiante.

-Sí –dijo.

-Supongo que yo también. –dije yo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Estupendo entonces. Bella, Rose, ¡necesitamos el disfraz perfecto!

-No… Alice, por favor. –suplicó Bella.

-¡Compras! –chilló el duendecillo emocionada.

Y arrastró a sus dos amigas rápidamente hacia su edificio. Estaba seguro de que no las veríamos en todo el día.

Eso quiere decir que nosotros también necesitaremos disfraces. – dijo Emmett. Había una diferencia abismal entre el entusiasmo de éste y de Alice.

-Probablemente – afirmó Jasper.

-¿Qué disfraz? – intervine yo. En cierto modo me apetecía celebrar Halloween.

Emmett sonrió malicioso y nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercásemos. El disfraz que tenía pensado era estupendo.

**Bella POV**

Desde que Edward y yo… bueno, intimamos demasiado intenté pasar de él por todos los medios. Él sólo quería que hablásemos y explicármelo pero ya bastaba de medias verdades y engatuses. Quería olvidarlo y borrarlo de mi vida por completo, pero no era tan fácil. Puede que mi reacción fuese un poco exagerada, que pudiese tomarlo como un polvo más y punto, no darle más importancia de la necesaria. Pero no era tan fácil, igual para él sí que era sólo un revolcón más pero yo no había pasado por mucho revolcones y la única persona con la que había llegado a tanto me había hecho mucho daño. La verdad es que merecía un premio a la más estúpida, me engañan una vez y para la segunda escojo al tío más engreído que había por aquí, ¡y para más inri no recordaba nada! _¿Soy genial o no?_ Pensé irónicamente. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía olvidar las palabras de Romeo que me susurraba al oído. ¡Qué idiotez! Y en eso estaba, intentando ignorarle, pero no era tan sencillo. Hasta Alice intentó convencerme de que hablara con él. Pasó un mes y creí que ya lo tenía todo más o menos controlado. Lo más difícil era tenerlo al lado en las clases de Física, cada vez que oía su voz, olía su perfume… me arrepentía de haber dejado de hablarle. Pero entonces lo recordaba agarrado de Tanya y me hervía la sangre. Pero entonces Alice se empeñó en organizar una estupenda y maravillosa fiesta de Halloween. A mí personalmente Halloween me encantaba, era mi fiesta favorita. Pero tenía cero ganas de compartir otra fiesta alcoholizada con Cullen.

-Bella, Edward, ¿vendréis? – preguntó Rose como si esperase un no por respuesta.

-Yo… bueno – Edward y yo hablamos al unísono. Y eso me molestó, me sentí una cobarde no atreviéndome a ir a esa fiesta. Yo quería ir a esa fiesta y el hecho de que Edward fuese o dejase de ir no debería influir en la decisión que tomase. Iba a ir y además iba a pasarlo como nunca.

-Sí – dije mirando a Edward, desafiante.

-Supongo que yo también. –él no apartó la mirada.

-Estupendo entonces.-intervino Alice.- Bella, Rose, ¡necesitamos el disfraz perfecto!

-No… Alice, por favor. – supliqué yo. Nos iba a llevar por toda la ciudad en busca de un disfraz.

-¡Compras! – chilló ella, más feliz que un niño.

Y sin darnos tiempo para decir nada más nos arrastró hacia nuestro edificio para coger lo necesario y buscar el "disfraz perfecto". A saber que se le ocurriría a este pequeño torbellino.

_______

REVIEWS :)


	14. Chapter 14

I wish you were here..

**Chapter 14**

**Alice PÔV**

Tras las grandiosa/ terrible (todo depende desde el punto de quién lo mires) noche de cumpleaños de Bella, ella y Edward no se habían hablado. Me dolía muchísimo esta situación, mi hermano me contaba todo lo que pensaba y Bella pasaba de él. A veces me sacaba de quicio la reacción que tenía esta respecto a Edward, entendía que no quisiera saber nada de él pero no darle ni una sola oportunidad para que se explicase… Porque yo sabía que se querían mutuamente, ambos. Pero no sabía cómo hacer para juntarlos, Bells no estaba por la labor y Edward… ya no era Edward. Se encerraba en su cuarto y se pasaba horas allí, no hablaba casi… No podía soportar que estuviesen así. Porque Bella tampoco estaba de tirar cohetes, estaba sumida en su mundo, y a veces demasiado arisca. Llevábamos un mes así. Y decidí poner fin a aquello, se iban a arreglar sí o sí; por lo que organicé una súper-fiesta de Halloween. Pero no una como la del cumpleaños de Bella, un fiesta en condiciones. Mis amigos no conocían las intenciones que tenía sobre la fiesta. Tenía pensado alquilar un yate, pero uno grande, de dos pisos. Lo alquilaría toda la noche y montaría una fiesta de disfraces con alcohol y todo lo que hiciese falta. Sería estupendo.

Ya con el plan formado en mi mente y el propietario del yate con el adelanto pagado, les propuse la fiesta a mis amigos. Ellos aceptaron, cómo no. Secuestré a Rose y a Bella para comprar el disfraz, el cual por cierto ya lo tenía pensado y me daba igual que ellas no quisieran: nos íbamos a disfrazar de vampiras.

-Alice, ¿puedes decirnos de una vez dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Rose desquiciada.

-A comprar nuestro disfraz.- caminábamos por las calles de Niza en busca de la tienda en la que había reservado el disfraz.

-Pero no es necesario correr. – se quejó Bella.

- Bella, estoy emocionada, necesito correr. Ya veréis el disfraz, os va a encantar.

- ¿Ya lo tienes? – preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué esperabais? Los tenía reservados desde la semana pasada.

-¿Y cómo son?- preguntó Bella intrigada, sabía que a ella también le entusiasmaba esta fiesta, y eso que no conocía los detalles.

- Lo veréis. – les sonreí misteriosa y ellas asintieron. Confiaban plenamente en mi gusto.

Por fin llegamos al lugar, una antigua tienda que olía a polvo, pero que contenía maravillas de tela. Mis dos amigas miraron con curiosidad el interior del local y se miraron, escépticas. Sin dejar que dijeran nada me acerqué al mostrador y pedí la reserva hecha por Alice Cullen, la dependienta, una mujer con pinta de Bruja Lola desapareció en la trastienda y al rato volvió a aparecer con tres cajas de cartón negras, enormes y rectangulares.

-¿Quieren probárselos? –preguntó.

-No, muchas gracias.- me apresuré a decir para luego extenderle la tarjeta de crédito y pagar con ella. Bella y Rose se quejaron cuando no les dejé mirar el interior de las cajas, y más aún cuando no les dejé pagar el disfraz. Rápidamente volvimos a mi coche (un lindo Porsche amarillo) e hicimos el recorrido de vuelta al campus. Casi corrimos hasta la habitación (suponía que ellas tendrían ganas de probarse el disfraz) y cerramos la puerta.

- ¿Listas para admirar vuestros disfraces? – pregunté dejando las tres cajas sobre mi cama.

- Vamos Alice, no te hagas de rogar y sácalos. – me apremió Bella, visiblemente impaciente.

Les pasé a cada una de ellas sus respectivas cajas y cogí yo la mía. Después dije:

-Abridlas.

Ellas me hicieron caso y abrieron sus cajas para sacar lo que contenían. Por la cara que pusieron para nada esperaban eso. Eran vestidos al estilo vampiras del siglo XVIII, sin mangas, con corsé y largos hasta el suelo; muy estrechos en la cintura para ancharse en la cadera. El de Rose era rojo, un color que le quedaba de cine; con bordados dorados. El de Bella sin embargo, era azul marino, menos escotado (dentro de lo que cabe claro) y con toques en plateado, que le daba un aspecto muy dulce y resaltaba su tono pálido de piel. El mío era rosa palo, con bordados blancos y dorados, hacía un contraste precioso con mi pelo azabache.

-Por Dios, Alice… ¡¡me encanta!! – dijo Bella, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír.

-¡¡Lo mismo digo!!

- Lo sé.-dije yo, orgullosa.

Nos probamos los disfraces y comprobamos que nos venían como anillo al dedo. Sonreímos satisfechas y emocionadas, y hasta soltamos algún que otro gritito debido al entusiasmo. La fiesta decididamente iba a ser GENIAL.

**Bella POV**

Dormía tranquilamente cuando noté que alguien claramente exaltado se tiraba encima de mí.

-Duende…- suspiré abriendo un ojo.

-¡All Hallow's Eve!* -chilló sobre mi oído.

Me incorporé como movida por un resorte y vi a Alice dando saltitos sobre el suelo de mi cuarto y Rose en la puerta, con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sonreí yo también, estuve contando los días para que llegase el 31 de octubre. Alice, la muy cruel, no nos había querido dar ningún detalle sobre la fiesta que había organizado, sólo nos había dicho que no sería en el campus. Bajamos a desayunar y nos encontramos con los chicos, yo seguía sin relacionarme con Edward.

-¡Aliceeee! – gritó como un niño Emmett.

-¡Fieeeesta!- contestó Alice. Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. En estos temas eran tal para cual. Después del espectáculo que montaron en medio del comedor nos sentamos para desayunar.

-Y bueno, ¿cuál es el plan de esta noche? – Edward probó suerte.

-Que no, que no insistáis. He dicho que es sorpresa y sorpresa será.

-¿De qué iréis disfrazados? – preguntó Rose.

-Ah, ah. – negó Emmett.- Mala suerte princesa, no te lo diremos.

Continuamos hablando, todos ansiosos por que llegara la noche. Por la mañana estuvimos dando una vuelta por Niza, matando tiempo. Alice quiso ir de compras pero decidimos que no, que necesitábamos guardar todas las energías para esta noche. Después de comer estábamos todos con ganas de irnos a dondequiera que nos llevase Alice, pero ella dijo que no, que iríamos más tarde. A las cuatro de la tarde Alice anunció:

-Chicos, id a vuestras habitaciones y coged lo que necesitéis. Es obligatorio llevar el disfraz y lo que sea necesario para disfrazaros, un bañador y el neceser de noche.

-¿Noche? – preguntó Rose.- ¿Vamos a pasar la noche?

-JuasJuas, claro que sí. – sonrió Alice.

-¿Dónde? – dijo Emmett con las pupilas casi dilatadas.

- Lo veréis, tranquilos- _Alice y sus misterios.-_ En tres cuartos de hora os quiero ver en recepción. Vamos, vamos.

Los chicos se fueron hacia su edificio y Rose y yo hacia el nuestro, pero Alice se quedó atrás.

-Alice, ¿vienes?- la llamé.

-Ahora voy, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Id yendo.

Me encogí de hombros y alcancé a Rose para ir hacia nuestra habitación, nos esperaba una gran noche.

Entramos en la habitación 333 y Rose y yo nos miramos emocionadas, en un brote de entusiasmo chocamos las palmas y nos fuimos cada una a nuestro cuarto para hacer la maleta. Me duché y me sequé el pelo. En la maleta metí el disfraz y el poco maquillaje que tenía, imaginaba que Alice y Rose llevarían su súper-mega-estuche de maquillaje, pero por si acaso. Metí el cepillo de dientes, un peine, colonia, una toallita pequeña y ese tipo de cosas en un neceser y me demoré un poco más buscando un bañador. Gracias a la pequeña duende ahora mi colección de bikinis y bañadores había crecido notablemente. Al fin me decidí por un bañador azul oscuro casi negro con lazos blancos y plateados que dejaba mi espalda al aire. Tardé un rato en elegir la ropa pero cuando me miré al espejo me sentí satisfecha con mi trabajo. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se ataba al cuello bastante corto y una chaqueta beis a juego con las sandalias romanas que calzaba, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño desaliñado y llevaba unos pendientes grandes y redondos dorados. Salí al salón y vi a Rose sentada en el sofá ya lista y con una maleta rosa al lado. Por los ruidos que salían de una de las habitaciones supuse que Alice seguía preparándose.

-Alice sal ya. Hemos quedado en recepción dentro de tres minutos.- Rose estaba ansiosa.

- ¡Ya voooooy!

Entonces apareció en medio del salón con una enorme, pero grande de verdad, maleta negra.

-¿A dónde vas con eso? Es una sola noche. –dije contrariada.

-Aquí llevo toooodo lo necesario para una noche perfecta, amigas mías. – sonrió Alice. De verdad tenía ganas de saber dónde íbamos.

Nos reunimos con los chicos, emocionados todos y nos separamos en dos coches, yo iba en el Porsche amarillo de Alice junto con Jasper; y Emmet Rose y Edward nos seguían en el Volvo de este último. Recordé el día que conocí a Edward como casi me atropella con su flamante Volvo. Alice conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Niza y pronto me di cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos.

-¿El puerto?- pregunté dudosa. Alice sólo sonrió. Yo intenté pensar en algún pub decente que pudiésemos encontrar en el puerto pero no conocía demasiado esa parte de la ciudad. Miraba a todos los lados curiosa pero sin ver lo que estaba buscando, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando. Entonces Alice aparcó en el puerto, es decir, en frente de los barcos. Salimos todos del coche y miramos a nuestro alrededor en busca del lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta. Entonces Alice habló:

-Ey chicos, ¿a dónde miráis? La fiesta es ahí- todos miramos hacia donde ella señalaba y vimos un impresionante yate de dos pisos que tenía un nombre muy peculiar.

-¿Caipirinha? – dijo Edward sorprendido.

-¿No es perfecto? – sonrió Alice. Todos sonreímos de vuelta. Era decididamente perfecto.

__________________________

* All Hallow's Eve: la palabra Halloween proviene de aquí (lo que traducido significa "Víspera de Todos los Santos). Como sabréis Halloween se celebra el 31 de octubre y el día de Todos los Santos es el día 1 de Noviembre.

Reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Siento MUCHO el retraso. Pero es que esta semana empecé las clases y he tenido poquito tiempo para escribir y como tampoco quería escribir cualquier cosa rápido y mal hasta el fin de semana no he podido escribir nada decente. Pero como recompensa me he esmerado en este capítulo. Espero que os guste :) dejadme vuestra opinión en un review please!

Besoooos!

_____________________________

**Chapter 15**

**Edward POV**

Todos enloquecimos cuando vimos el yate ese, era completamente perfecto, precioso, increíble. Lo mejor que Alice podría haber organizado para la noche de Halloween. Entonces, a pesar de que siguiera sin estar de humor y a pesar de que Bella siguiese tratándome como si fuese un fantasma, sonreí.

-Caipirinha… dije yo, casi hablando conmigo mismo- es mi bebida favorita.

-También es la mía- dijo Bella sonriéndome. Me quedé pasmado un segundo para devolverle la sonrisa después. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

Pasamos al yate por una estrecha pasarela y entramos dentro. Si por fuera era impresionante por dentro era mejor aún. Se veía que estaba decorado con gusto y, sobretodo, con lujo. En el hall, (el cual era más grande que todo nuestro cuarto) nos esperaba una tripulación de unas diez personas vestidas con polos blancos y pantalones negros que supuse que era el servicio. Un paso por delante de ellos se encontraba el que al parecer estaba al mando. Él sonrió y habló.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Me llamo Jack y soy el capitán de este barco. En breves saldremos al mar y cuando anochezca pararemos, mañana para las diez de la mañana estaremos de vuelta a puerto. Estos son los camareros, sirvientes y el cocinero.-dijo señalando a un hombre alto y rubio. El servicio parecía más una pasarela de modelos de Calvin Klein que camareros y limpiadores. Eran todos impresionantes.- Estarán a vuestro servicio toda la noche. Y ahora, por favor, acompañadme a hacer un corto recorrido por el barco.

Antes de comenzar a movernos Alice se acercó a Jack y le dijo algo en voz baja. Él asintió y le contestó algo que tampoco oí. Cuando pasamos al lado de las personas que estaban allí uno de los camareros le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella agachó la cabeza. _No dejes sola a Bella esta noche, Edward. _Me dije a mi mismo.

Recorrimos el braco de arriba abajo, vimos la piscina cubierta, el spa (sí, spa. Con dos saunas y un jacuzzi para cuatro personas), la enorme terraza, todos los salones que había (que había bastantes) y la habitaciones. Al parecer las habitaciones no iban a servir de mucho pues sólo había tres habitaciones y daba por hecho que Bella y yo no compartiríamos un colchón de matrimonio.

De todas formas si al final pensábamos dormir yo dormiría en un sofá, no me importaba; aunque el plan no era dormir. Finalmente el capitán nos dijo que ya no había nada más por enseñar y que ahora hiciésemos lo que nos plazca. Seguiríamos en puerto hasta las siete de la tarde. Alice, propuso ir a la piscina cubierta y al spa y todos aceptamos. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y cuando llegué a la puerta dudé. Mi habitación la compartía con Bella y mis cosas estaban dentro, pero probablemente Bella me mataría si entrase mientras ella se cambiaba. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Bella se encontraba de espaldas a mí al lado de la enorme cama con dosel y mirando por la pequeña ventanilla. Llevaba puesto un precioso bañador azul casi negro con lazos plateados; no se dio cuenta de que había entrado.

-Hola, Bella. Esto… vengo a cambiarme – dije yo. Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, parecía triste.

-Ah, claro, claro. Yo ya me voy. Os espero en la piscina.

Y se marchó apresuradamente de la habitación. _¿Qué le pasa?_ Me puse el bañador rápidamente y bajé cogiendo la toalla a la piscina. Allí ya estaban todos chapoteando en el agua. Emmett estaba cogiendo a Rose en brazos para tirarse ambos de bomba y Alice y Jasper hablaban tranquilamente. Bella estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina sumergida hasta la rodilla mirando el agua. A decir verdad me apetecía más bien poco meterme en la piscina así que me fui a la habitación de al lado, es decir, al spa. Me metí en una de las dos saunas, era enorme, de unos doce metros cuadrados y tenía bancos blancos pegados a las paredes. La iluminación era tenue, pero de un color azul muy relajante y en el centro de la sala se encontraba una fuente llena de cubitos de hielo. Me senté en una esquina, me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Quería relajarme para la noche. Apenas pasaron tres minutos cuando oí que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba.

**Bella POV**

Cuando entramos en el yate me quede anonadada. Era impresionante, precioso y muy pero que muy lujoso. Al llegar al hall una fila de chicos y chicas que parecían modelos de pasarela nos esperaban, y delante de ellos un hombre mayor. El hombre nos explicó que era el capitán y después nos enseñó el barco, el cual tenía de todo. Y cuando pasé por delante de los camareros noté como uno de ellos me miraba. Levanté la cabeza y por un momento me quedé en shock, ¿era él? Pero después me relajé. No, no era Jacob; pero era físicamente igual a él. Alto, musculoso, moreno… Vi como me guiñaba un ojo y agaché la cabeza, amedrentada. En estos momento pensar en Jacob era lo que menos me apetecía, mi experiencia de noviazgo con él no había sido demasiado buena y ahora estaba volviéndome medio loca con Edward… _No, no. Piensa en esta maravillosa noche de Halloween._

Me fui a mi habitación a toda prisa y sin pensar en que mi habitación la compartía con Cullen. Me cambié y por suerte Edward no entró de mientras. Una vez con el bañador puesto me acerqué a la ventana, se veía el mar, tan azul, tan inmenso… No pude evitarlo, me deprimí. Pensé en Jake y me hundí, después pensé en Edward y lo mal que había salido todo y me hundí más aún. Cuando ya apenas podía controlar las lagrimas oí una voz forrada de terciopelo que provenía de detrás de mí.

-Hola, Bella. Esto… vengo a cambiarme.

Me giré y lo miré, con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero que parecía más una mueca.

-Ah, claro, claro. Yo ya me voy. Os espero en la piscina.

Corrí hacia fuera antes de que se percatase de mi estado de ánimo, lo último que quería era que supiera que me dolía no estar con él y así subirle más el ego. Bajé a la piscina cubierta y me encontré a Alice y a Jasper que ni se dieron cuenta de que llegué. Después Llegaron Rose y Emmett y se dedicaron a salpicarse y empujarse el uno al otro. Yo simplemente me quedé en el borde de la piscina, pensativa. Entonces Alice se acercó y me dijo.

-Venga Bella, alegra esa cara. ¡Es Halloween!- dijo sonriente, como siempre. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Claro.

-¿Te apetece venirte a la sauna seca conmigo?- dijo ofreciéndome su mejor carita de perro mojado. Yo no supe decirle que no y asentí.- ¡Bien! Vete yendo quiero hablar un momento con Jazz.

Le hice caso y me levanté para meterme en una de las saunas, no sabía cual era la seca, pero no era tan difícil encontrarla. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y una tenue luz azul me dio la bienvenida. El calor que hacía dentro era acogedor y para nada desagradable. Podría decir que hasta olía bien. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, avancé unos pasos y observé la sala. Era grande y tenía bancos a lo largo de todas las paredes, en el centro se encontraba una fuente llena de…¿cubitos de hielo? Eso parecía. _No, esta no es la sauna seca. _Me di la vuelta con intención de marcharme y oí como alguien hablaba.

-¿Hola?- reconocí esa voz al instante. Me di más prisa para salir de allí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- siguió preguntando Edward. Yo tiré de la puerta con desesperación pero al parecer no quería abrirse. A través del cristal translúcido vi una figura vestida de amarillo. _Alice. _Volví a forcejear con la puerta sin éxito alguno. _Mierda. _Me di la vuelta resignada y me apoyé contra la puerta, Alice me había encerrado en una sauna con Edward dentro. _Estás completamente pirada. Esta me la pagas, Alice._

-Soy yo, Bella. –dije abatida.

-¿Bella?- su voz salió ronca. Vi como una figura se movía, se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Antes de darme cuenta lo tenía a veinte centímetros y mirándome fijamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… En fin, Alice me ha encerrado aquí. – él abrió los ojos sorprendido- Contigo.

Él desvió la vista y miró hacia abajo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo diferente que era el Edward que tenía delante de mí al Edward-amo-mirarme-al-espejo que conocí. Era tímido, estaba cohibido y sobre todo no me había soltado algo así como "Por fin te tengo acorralada". Edward se sentó en el banco más cercano a la puerta y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Se quedó un segundo mirando al frente y enterró el rostro entre sus manos para después pasarlas por el pelo y apoyarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Parecía cansado. Por un momento me pareció tan frágil que me senté al lado suyo y puse una mano sobre su rodilla, amistosamente.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te va todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos…

Él me miró con ojos apenados y después soltó una risa que no destilaba para nada alegría.

-Tirando. –dijo sonriéndome. Entendí que mis palabras no habían sido las adecuadas.- si no hablamos no es por mí, Bella.

-Puede que estos días no me haya comportado del todo bien…-admití.

-Puede. También puede que yo tampoco.

-Es probable.- le sonreí. Era sorprendente que estuviésemos hablando con semejante facilidad después de lo que había pasado.- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

-Disculpas aceptadas. –dijo con tono amistoso para después ponerse serio.- Y creo que yo te debo una explicación.

-Edward, por favor… No empieces.

-Sí que empiezo. Nunca me dejas explicarte lo que pasó.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que pasó!- grité frustrada. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo quisiera darme explicaciones de todo.

-¡Crees que sabes perfectamente lo que pasó!- contestó él enfatizando el "crees". La conversación con intención amable había cambiado en un solo segundo.

-No necesito conocer más detalles…-dije en voz baja y desviando la vista hacia mis rodillas.

-Puede que tú no, Bella. Pero yo no puedo seguir así, sin que me hables, ni me mires siquiera. Estoy completamente harto de que sigas creyendo que soy un gilipollas sin sentimientos que sólo quiso aprovecharte de ti.- sus palabras me sorprendieron. _¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Edward? _Por un momento albergué la esperanza de que de verdad lo que pasó esa noche no fuese un solo polvo para él.- Puede que sí sea gilipollas pero tengo sentimientos y tú eres… bueno, eres mi amiga. Y no quiero perder a una amiga como tú. –la vana esperanza que tenía se esfumó en cuanto pronunció la palabra amiga. _Aquí la única gilipollas eres tú, Bella._ Me regañó mi propia conciencia.

-¿Algo más?- gruñí enfadada conmigo misma. Noté como Edward clavaba su mirada en mí pero yo seguía mirando a mis rodillas. Probablemente no podría mirarlo a los ojos en este momento. Oí su suspiro y noté como se levantaba. Entonces levanté la cabeza y lo vi de espaldas a mí mirando a la pared de enfrente, a un metro y medio de donde me encontraba yo.

-Aquella noche no nos acostamos. Tú me metiste en tu habitación porque habías tomado tanto que no sabías ni lo que hacías. –dijo con voz dura.- Y yo no quise hacer nada y me salí al balcón. Para cuando volví tú ya estabas dormida y sin más, me metí contigo en la cama. Si te molestó, lo siento.

_Bien, Bella… no se acostó contigo. ¿No es perfecto? Deberías alegrarte. _Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que todo era perfecto pero algo fallaba ahí, algo me pinchaba en el pecho. "Yo no quise hacer nada…" _Bueno, ha dejado bien claro que no le interesas en absoluto y que como mucho para él eres una amiga. Ahora levántate dignamente y sal de la sauna. Ah, no, no. Está cerrada la puerta. Pues mantente digna, Bella. Y ante todo no… _En mi mente se iban formando ideas y pensamientos. Noté como me escocían los ojos. _Ante todo no llores. No lo hagas._ Sentí la primera lágrima caer sobre mi rodilla y pasé mi mano por los ojos, intentando secar esas pequeñas gotitas saladas. Apreté los puños odiando mi propia debilidad. Entonces oí un chirrido y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que el ahora asfixiante calor de la sauna saliese, dejando paso a un aire helador. Alice entró con una gran sonrisa.

-Siento el retraso, Bells. Uy... ¿interrumpo algo?

___________________

Sé que Bella es un poco estúpida. Pero tenéis que entenderla, está confundida y no sabe qué hacer. Por otro lago Edward tampoco es muy explícito y se guarda sus senitmientos para sí mismo. No toméis mal el comportamiento de Bells xD


	16. Chapter 16

Los chicos no lloran, tienen que pelear.

**Chapter 16**

**Edward POV**

-Soy yo, Bella- susurró esa voz que yo perfectamente conocía y me atraganté.

-¿Bella?- mi voz no salió tan natural como querría. Me levanté y me acerqué hacia donde ella se encontraba, con pasos inseguros. Oí ruidos que no supe identificar.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…bueno, Alice me ha encerrado aquí.- ya estaba a escasa distancia suya. _Alice encerrándonos… no sabía si debía agradecérselo o hacérselo pagar._- Contigo.

Esa última palabra sonó casi como un insulto y yo desvié la vista hasta mis pies. Me senté en el banco lo más cerca posible de ella y enterré la cabeza entre mis manos para luego pasarlas por mi pelo. Después me apoyé en la pared y cerré los ojos, deseando que el último mes fuese sólo un sueño. Oí a Bella moverse y la sentí sentarse al lado mío. Para mi gran sorpresa colocó una mano en mi rodilla, de la forma en la que un amigo le da ánimos a otro. _Perfecto, le doy pena. ¿Dónde se ha quedado el Edward que se creía superior al resto? _Por un momento deseé volver a ser el Edward engreído y no sentir todo ese torbellino que tenía en mi interior.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te va todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos…- dijo Bella. Si pretendía ser graciosa no lo estaba consiguiendo… Por un momento me enfadé con ella, ¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita como para decirme eso? Pero la miré a los ojos y se me pasó, no podría enfadarme con ella. Bella esperaba mi respuesta, reí ante la ironía de lo que me estaba preguntando, pero no me había hecho ni pizca de gracia.

-Tirando.- le sonreí amistosamente.- Si no hablamos no es por mí, Bella…

-Puede que estos días no me haya portado del todo bien…- admitió.

-Puede.-contesté yo. – También puede que yo tampoco.

-Es probable.-Bella me sonrió.- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Y creo que yo te debo una explicación. –era cierto que le debía una explicación. Le debía más que eso, quería decirle todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que la veía.

-Edward, por favor… no empieces.- dijo ella en tono cansado.

-Sí que empiezo. Nunca me dejas explicarte lo que pasó.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que pasó!- me gritó ella, alterada.

-¡Crees que sabes lo que pasó!- estaba cansado de que pensase cosas que no eran.

-No necesito conocer más detalles…- dejó de mirarme a los ojos para mirar hacia abajo.

- Puede que tú no, Bella. Pero yo no puedo seguir así, sin que me hables, ni me mires siquiera. Estoy completamente harto de que sigas creyendo que soy un gilipollas sin sentimientos que sólo quiso aprovecharte de ti. Puede que sí sea gilipollas pero tengo sentimientos y tú eres… - quería decirle que ahora mismo era todo para mí, pero no podía intentar recuperarla diciéndole eso de golpe, la asustaría. Primero quería ser su amigo.- bueno, eres mi amiga. Y no quiero perder a una amiga como tú.

No comprendí la cara de decepción que puso Bella. Ni me miraba a los ojos, yo la miré fijamente esperando su respuesta y al fin dijo:

-¿Algo más?- dijo en un tono insustancial. No me podía creer que me contestase eso. Yo le estaba diciendo lo que sentía y ella me ignoraba por completo… me dolió más de lo que debería. Suspiré agotado y me levanté. Miré fijamente la pared de enfrente porque en este momento no podía mirar a Bella y ver la cara de odio que me estaría dedicando. Entonces decidí dejar las cosas claras.

- Aquella noche no nos acostamos. Tú me metiste en tu habitación porque habías tomado tanto que no sabías ni lo que hacías. Y yo no quise hacer nada- omití el detalle del te quiero.- y me salí al balcón. Para cuando volví tú ya estabas dormida y sin más, me metí contigo en la cama. Si te molestó, lo siento.

No me giré y ella no dijo nada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza en este momento. Oí como respiraba fuertemente y deseé no estar ahí encerrado con ella en este momento. Al parecer Dios escuchó mis plegarias porque escuché un chirrido y la puerta se abrió.

-Siento el retraso, Bells. –dijo Alice, tan animada como siempre.-Uy... ¿interrumpo algo?

Agradecí su interrupción y salí lo antes posible de esa sala y de aquella chica que me volvía tan loco. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de pegarle un puñetazo a la pared.

**Alice POV**

Corrí de nuevo hacia la piscina feliz conmigo misma. Había encerrado a mi hermano y a Bellita en la sauna para que se arreglasen y sabía que esta noche se iban a arreglar. Que nadie me pregunte por qué, siempre había tenido especial sensibilidad hacia los sucesos del futuro. A los quince minutos (no tenía pensado dejarlos encerrados demasiado tiempo allí, se podrían ahogar) volví y abrí la puerta, exultante.

-Siento el retraso, Bells.-dije feliz. Me percaté de la mirada de furia que me dedicó Edward y dije, a posta.- Uy… ¿interrumpo algo?

Sin recibir respuesta alguna Edward salió a toda prisa de la sauna y me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Vi como Bella ni se inmutaba y seguía mirando al frente, sentada en el banco blanco y con la mirada perdida. Me temí lo peor. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, al acercarme me di cuenta de el creciente número de gotitas que caía sobre sus rodillas; estaba llorando.

-Bella…¿Qué ha pasado?

-No nos acostamos… él no…-consiguió decir entre sollozos. Yo ya sabía que no se habían acostado, pero no entendía por qué lloraba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… ¿por qué lloras?

-Es que, yo… le quiero, Alice. ¡Le quiero!- gritó mientras las lágrimas caían inmisericordes sobre sus mejillas.- Y no puedo hacer nada contra eso… me importa más de lo que debería. Y sé que a él no…

Yo sabía que lo que Bella acababa de decir no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Edward quería a Bella, pero también sabía que él no se lo admitiría a ella. Al fin y al cabo Edward siempre había tenido ese orgullo característico que en pocas ocasiones remitía. Yo pensé que el muy estúpido sería capaz de decirle, de una vez por todas, la verdad; sin tapujos, sin verdades a medias. Pero como todas bien sabemos los tíos siempre van tarde (**un hecho que nadie me puede negar**). _Muy hábil Edward._

-Eso no es cierto, Bells…

-No necesito que me digas lo que quiero escuchar. Muchas gracias, pero no.

Y sin dejarme decir nada más se levantó y salió tan rápido como había salido mi hermano momentos antes y desapareció. En ese momento herví de ira. Estaba hasta las narices de que tuviesen que sufrir, los dos, el uno por el otro. _¿No pueden ser sinceros de una jodida vez? _Y en ese momento sí, decidí acabar con aquello. Se iban a arreglar ya mismo como que yo me llamaba Alice Marie Cullen. Salí corriendo de allí y vi en al piscina a Jasper, completamente sorprendido mirándome.

-¿Edward? – pregunté en un tono que no daba opción a no responder. Jasper simplemente señaló en una dirección y yo corrí hacia allí. Sabía a donde conducía aquel pasillo, de allí se salía a la azotea. Subí de tres en tres las escaleras y abrí la puerta de cristal apresuradamente. Pude reconocer a Edward de espaldas a mí, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla del barco y sin moverse ni un ápice.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- grité y él se giró. Para nada esperaba encontrarlo así, con ese aspecto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente rojos, suponía que se habría pasado la mano para secarse la cara, pero una lágrima furtiva lo delató: estaba llorando. No había visto llorar a Edward probablemente desde que tenía seis años. Desde muy pequeño había sido todo un machito y no aceptaba aquello de que los chicos llorasen, y menos aún por amor. Tenía demasiado orgullo de hombre.

-Edward… ¿qué?

-Harto, Alice. Estoy harto. –me interrumpió escupiendo las palabras.- Harto de que nada me salga bien, harto de que la única persona que me ha importado tanto en la vida me odie. Harto de todo.

-No, Edward. Yo sí que estoy harta. Estoy hasta los mismísimos cojones de que nunca os digáis la verdad. ¡Parecéis completamente estúpidos! Sabéis que no podéis vivir el uno sin escuchar la voz del otro y aún así os martirizáis. Mira, no se lo que ha pasado ahí dentro pero lo que tengo muy clarito es que ahora mismo vas a bajar, vas a buscar a Bella y le vas a decir lo mucho que…

-¿Señorita Cullen? – la voz de alguien detrás de mí me interrumpió. Me giré y vi al capitán mirándome disculpándose.- Siento interrumpir, señorita. Pero los invitados ya han llegado y debemos partir de inmediato. No querría navegar de noche.

Dejé a un lado el tema de Edward y Bella, Bella y Edward y sonreí. La gran fiesta acababa de comenzar.

Le di las gracias al Capitán Jack y me di la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a Edward, que seguía con la mirada en ninguna parte.

-Olvida lo que te he dicho. Vete ahora mismo a la habitación de los chicos y disfrazaos y preparaos. Os quiero a las siete en punto en el salón principal. Halloween ha comenzado.

**Bella POV**

Me fui a la habitación y en cuanto llegué me obligué a mí misma a dejar de llorar. Ya había admitido que lo que yo sentía no era correspondido y tenía que superarlo. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez, y siempre se me había dado bien reprimir las cosas desagradables. Pero por alguna razón seguía sintiendo una horrible angustia en el pecho. Al fin, conseguí controlar mis sollozos y decidí divertirme a lo grande esta noche, lo último que quería era que por mi culpa se amargase la fiesta. De ninguna manera. Y justo cuando me iba a meter a la ducha alguien tocó la puerta estridentemente. La abrí y dos figuras entraron como un torbellino en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rose y Alice dejaron dos enormes bolsas sobre el suelo de madera oscura y me miraron, sonriendo.

-¡Disfraces!- chilló Rose, motivada. Yo levanté las manos en señal de disculpa.

-Por favor, dejadme ducharme antes.

-¡Claro!- gritó Alice. – Tienes cinco minutos.

Me metí en la ducha y me lavé el pelo con aquel champú de fresas que tanto amaba. Cuando salí, apenas cinco minutos después, me sentía mucho más despejada y optimista. Salí con una toalla envolviéndome el cuerpo y vi a mis dos amigas, en el mismo lugar en el que las había dejado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada se lanzaron sobre mí y me vistieron con el precioso vestido de vampiresa del siglo XVIII. Y allí comenzó la sesión "Disfraza, peina y maquilla a Bella". Fueron casi treinta minutos tortuosos e intensos, pero al fin me dejaron mirarme al espejo y me admiré. Al principio no creí que fuese yo la que aparecía ahí. Llevaba puesto el vestido aquel, tan hermoso y llevaba un antifaz a juego sobre los ojos sujetado por un lazo negro. Rose y Alice habían recogido mi pelo hacia un lado y le habían dado forma con unas tenacillas, haciendo que unos adorables bucles caoba cayesen por mi hombro izquierdo. Mis ojos estaban ligeramente maquillados con lápiz negro y plateado y mis labios, de un intenso color rojo, destacaban ante todo en mi rostro. Una pequeña gotita de sangre en la comisura de los labios me daba más imagen de vampira. Rose llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo con algún que otro rizo y los ojos muy maquillados en tonos rojizos, también cubiertos por un antifaz. Alice llevaba el pelo suelto y lo había decorado con purpurina de forma discreta. Su maquillaje era claro, pero bien maquillado y, como todas, llevaba un antifaz a juego con el vestido. Cuando Alice nos dio el visto bueno y decidió que estábamos listas salimos por la puerta de la habitación y avanzamos por el largo pasillo. Alice nos informó:

-Seguramente ya estén todos esperándonos en el salón principal.

Llegamos al final del pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras que descendían a aquel salón y desde lo alto de las escaleras observamos. Me sorprendió bastante encontrarme con unas treinta personas, la mayoría desconocidas, todas ellas disfrazadas de distintas cosas. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue ver a aquel Edward al pie de las escaleras, observándome con esa cautivadora sonrisa torcida en los labios.

________________________

De verdad siento tardar tanto en subir capi. Y también siento que los capis no sean tan... no se, no me convencen demasiado. ¡Perdón!


	17. Chapter 17

Qué despiste, copié todos los capítulos en el Chapter 17. Lo siento mucho!

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

Por un momento me quedé estática y me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado. Tener a Edward ahí, mirándome, sonriéndome de esa manera que me perdía, disfrazado de… me dejó sin aliento. Oí como Alice gritaba de la emoción y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, teatralmente y con sus orbes verdes sin desviarse de los míos. Alice y Rose prácticamente se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos novios (aunque no sabía si Jazz y el duendecillo estaban oficialmente saliendo o no) y yo me quedé mirando a Edward, que me sonreía. Entonces Alice habló y me trajo de vuelta al mundo.

-¡Chicos! Vuestro disfraz es…

-Admítelo Alice, es espléndido. – sonrió Emmett.

-¿Oficialmente de qué vais?- preguntó Rose.

-Vampiros. –sonrió Edward. Los tres llevaban unos preciosos trajes antiguos que me recordaron mucho a los que llevaba Brad Pitt en la película "Entrevista con el vampiro". Sólo que el de Emmett era negro, el de Jasper verde musgo y el de Edward azul oscuro, los tres con bordados dorados. Al igual que nosotras una pequeña gota de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Nos copiasteis!- dijo Alice indignada.

-¿También vampiras?- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Del siglo XVIII.- tercié yo.

Todos reímos ante la casualidad de ir disfrazados de lo mismo. La risa de Edward sonó como música en mis oídos. _Bella, tranquila. Puedes superarlo. _Me intentaba convencer a mí misma, probablemente en vano después de verlo disfrazado de vampiro. Entonces me percaté de toda la cantidad de gente que tenía a mí alrededor. A la mayoría ni la conocía, pero vi que algunos eran compañeros del campus.

-Alice, ¿quién es toda esta gente?-pregunté haciéndome oír entre la música. Sonaba Verano Azul, de Magan.

-Invitados, obvio.

Y un chico rubio con ojos azules se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos, comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente. Al chico no lo había visto en mi vida. Él, de pronto, clavó su mirada en la mía y le dijo algo a Alice, quien se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-Oh, Bella. Este es Mike, Mike Newton. Un viejo amigo. Mike, ella es Bella Swan. –fui a darle dos besos y él me besó discretamente demasiado cerca de los labios. Me sonrojé.

-Encantado.- dijo él, sonriendo. El chaval era guapo, pero tenía algo obsceno en la mirada que no me gustaba nada. Entonces noté como alguien rodeaba mi cintura con los brazos y sentí una descarga eléctrica; pero reconocí su voz.

-…Y yo soy Edward Cullen. –me giré hacia arriba y vi a Edward, sonriendo desafiante a Mike. Se dieron un apretón de manos.-Encantado, Mike.

Él miró recelos a Edward, de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Pero aún y todo dijo:

-Igualmente… Ya sabes, Bella. Estoy por aquí para lo que quieras.

Creí oír un gruñido pero no supe si había sido mi imaginación. Edward seguía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Desesperada, busqué con la mirada a Alice, pero había desaparecido. Busqué también a Rose, o Jasper, o incluso a Emmett pero todos se habían perdido entre el gentío. _Amigos traidores de mierda…_ pensé furiosa. No quería enfrentarme sola a MI pesadilla.

-¿Bailas? –susurró Edward sobre mi oreja. Me estremecí entera. _Mierda… debo escaquearme._ Me giré hacia él y sonreí, falsamente.

-Estoo…. Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? Voy a por algo de comer. Enseguida vuelvo.

Me apresuré a alejarme de allí tan rápido como mis tacones tan sumamente altos lo permitían. Había conseguido escaparme esta vez, pero no podría estar toda la noche evitándolo. Me puse a pensarlo y no entendí por qué huía de él, (bueno, vale, tal vez era un poco cobarde. Sólo un poquito.) y menos aún entendía por qué él me seguía. No era algo que me molestase, eso era obvio, pero después de cómo me había hablado en la sauna… Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar la palabra "amigos" de mi mente. _Amigos, amigos, amigos… ¡Joder! No quiero ser tu amiga, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Ignórame, déjame en paz. Pero no me pidas que sea tu amiga._ Me fui a la mesa y tomé un vaso, busqué algo con que llenarlo pero vi el Whisky y me echó para atrás. Cogí la botella de Bailey's y me serví en el vaso, bebí todo el contenido y noté una presencia tras de mí. Cerré los ojos y recé por que no fuera él. Tuve suerte.

-¿Deseas una copa de champagne? – preguntó una voz grave. Me giré y casi me da un infarto. Enfoqué bien la vista y entonces lo reconocí, era el camarero de antes, el que me había guiñado un ojo. El que era la dúplica exacta de Jacob.

**Edward POV**

Ver a Bella en lo alto de la escalera con aquel espléndido vestido, disfrazada de… diosa, supuso para mí más autocontrol del que esperaba. Estaba preciosa, con aquel color azul que tan bien le quedaba, la miré de la cabeza a los pies y entonces clavé mi mirada en sus ojos; me estaba mirando. Le sonreí sinceramente y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, con elegancia, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Yo estaba alelado. Comenzamos a hablar sobre los disfraces y yo seguía mirándola, sin prestar atención a otra cosa más que a su sonrisa, la forma en la que rodaba los ojos, su manía de morderse el labio inferior… Entonces Bella se giró, y le dio dos besos a un chico rubio que no me sonaba de nada, pero que no me gustaba para nada como la miraba. Me acerqué por detrás a ella y le rodeé su estrecha cintura con el brazo, posesivamente. Miré directamente a los ojos al chico rubio que al parecer se llamaba Mike Newton y sonreí, advirtiéndolo.

-…Y yo soy Edward Cullen. Encantado, Mike.

Le tendí la mano y él me la estrechó, puede que le apretase más fuerte de lo necesario, no lo sé. Sentí a Bella tensarse bajo mi abrazo. Él aún así dijo volviendo a mirar a _mi_ Bella.

-Igualmente… Ya sabes, Bella. Estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Sin querer, un gruñido de advertencia salió de mi garganta y el molesto Mike se marchó. Miré a Bella pero ella miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algo.

-¿Bailas? – susurré en su oído. Ella se quedó en silencio un segundo y después se apresuró a contestar.

-Estoo… Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? Voy a por algo de comer. Enseguida vuelvo.

Y antes de que pudiera ofrecerme a ir yo siquiera se marchó y desapareció entre la gente. Yo me quedé esperando con cara de bobo. Esperé, un minuto, dos, cinco… pero Bella no volvía. Pensé que quizás se había quedado hablando con Alice, o con alguien; o puede que simplemente se estuviera escapando de mí. Preferí pensar que se había quedado a hablar. Me acerqué hacia la mesa donde estaban los alimentos y me paré en seco. Sí, efectivamente Bella se había quedado hablando con alguien.

Sentí una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y me puse de mal humor. _Estás celoso. _Me informó mi conciencia, traicionera. No estaba celoso, nunca estaba celoso. Simplemente… era posesivo. _Pues eso, estás celoso._ Obligué a mi propia conciencia a callarse, pero esa desagradable sensación no se me fue. Bella estaba al lado de la mesa con los alimentos charlando animadamente con un chico trajeado. En cuanto lo reconocí, la sensación se incrementó: era el camarero que le había guiñado un ojo hace unas horas. Ambos reían y hablaban, mientras yo miraba con cara de imbécil integral. Entonces el chico moreno aquel le recogió un mechón del cabello y se lo puso tras la oreja. Ella se ruborizo y yo, a mi vez, me puse de los nervios. Sentí de pronto una presencia a mi espalda y un suave susurro sobre mi oreja.

-¿A que jode?- creí reconocer esa voz. Me giré y vi a Rose, mirándome con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados.

-No se a qué te refieres. –dije, pasmado. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada. Nunca había hablado demasiado con Rosalie, la conocía por ser la novia de Emmett desde hace algo así como un año, y bueno… la conocía de antes, pero no de hablar.

-Vamos Edward, el rato que llevas tú mirando como Bella y el camarero hablan lo llevo yo mirando tu cara de rabia, o bueno, mejor dicho: celos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es ese tío, que me pone de los nervios porque…

-Porque el hace reír a Bella y tú sin embargo la haces llorar. ¿Me equivoco?

No supe qué contestar a eso. No sabía que Bella había llorado por mí. Bajé la cabeza y me sentí mal. Rosalie tenía razón, no era la forma más dulce de decirlo pero sí, yo era el que decía que estaba harto cuando lo único que había hecho lo había hecho mal. _Bravo Edward, bravo._

-Y ahora ves al chico ese hablando con ella y te pones celoso. ¿Por qué no haces algo de una vez? Yo ya tenía bien claro que los hombres nunca fueron demasiado listos para esto, pero chaval, tú te llevas la palma. – yo levanté la vista y le miré a los ojos, ella me sonrió, infundándome ánimos y yo le devolví la sonrisa, agradecido.

-Gracias…

-Calla anda, y vete. Ella lleva demasiado tiempo esperando.

**Bella POV**

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Había acudido a por algo de beber únicamente con la intención de librarme de Edward y ahora tenía delante de mí al doble de mi exnovio contándome Dios sabe qué sobre algo que no me importaba en absoluto. No le estaba haciendo ni caso, en los momentos clave soltaba alguna que otra carcajada, o asentía. Como si no tuviera bastante con que Edward, el chico de mis sueños, me estuviera persiguiendo y yo, en contra de mi verdadera voluntad, estuviera escapando de él. Tenía que venir aquel moscón y unirse a la persecución. Además hablaba por los codos, no había tenido ocasión de disculparme y decirle que iba al servicio, o yo qué sé. Miré hacia los lados intentado buscar alguna escusa pero no había nadie. _En estos momentos me hace falta Alice, ¿dónde se mete cuando la necesito?_

-Ah, por cierto. Me llamo Derek, no me he presentado. –dijo el camarero sonriendo. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy guapo, y tenía una sonrisa preciosa. _Pero no es Edward. _Eso último había sido un pensamiento involuntario que, obvio, no era cierto. _Bella, no puedes engañarle a tu propia mente._ Perfecto, ahora hasta mi conciencia me vacilaba. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-Om, encantada. Yo soy Bella. – él levantó una mano y atrapó un mechón de mi pelo para depositarlo detrás de mi oreja. Odiaba que me tocasen el pelo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó entonces. Yo solté un suspiro exasperado. _¿No se supone que es el camarero? Pues que se ponga a repartir champagne de una vez._

-Sí… claro. ¿Me disculpas un momentito? Voy al lavabo. – antes de que contestase nada me apresuré a escaparme hacia cualquier sitio pero alguien me interceptó. Levanté la cabeza y vi al chico rubio, Mike, mirándome. _No es posible que esto me suceda a mí. _Pensé desesperándome.

-Vaya… qué casualidad, Bella. – sonrió torcidamente, intentando parecer sexy pero claro, no había color entre la sonrisa torcida de Mike y la de Edward. Sin decir nada más me agarró de la cintura y se puso a bailar a mi alrededor. Yo lo aparté quizás demasiado bruscamente y casi le grité.

-Mike, para. Tengo que ir… a buscar a Edward. –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Pero él no se rindió.

-Eh, Bella. Pasa de él. Sabes que él no es para ti.- _Por Dios, este chico es estúpido de verdad._ ¿Insinuaba que yo no era demasiado buena para él?

-No me vas a decir tú quien es para mí y quién no. –contesté cortante. Y ahora sí, corrí entre la gente, aunque no sabía a dónde me dirigía. Subí unas escaleras y me adentré en un pasillo. Sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza.

**Edward POV**

Estaba dando ya la tercera vuelta por el Salón Principal cuando por fin la vi. Estaba hablando con Mike Newton. _Venga, ¿y quién más? _Estaba empezando a desesperarme con tanto moscón suelto. Corrí hacia ella pero la gente se interponía y apenas avanzaba. Alguien me agarró del hombro y me paró. Me d la vuelta y vi a una chica castaña casi rubia, de ojos claros disfrazada de diabla. Admitía que me sonaba, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era. La miré interrogante e impaciente.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

-Esto sí, pero…

Sin dejarme continuar me soltó una cachetada y yo me quedé flipado. Me agarré la mejilla en la que me había pegado, había dolido.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Te crees que soy como un condón, de usar y tirar?

-¿Qué…? – intenté decir, pero ella seguía gritándome y los de alrededor se quedaron mirando, curiosos.

-¡Odio a los tíos como tú! Qué cambian de chica como de ropa interior…

Perfecto, ¿tenía que ser en este justo momento cuando me tocaba pagar por errores pasados? Tenía que callar a aquella chica, que además no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en mi nuca.

-Oye, de verdad que lo siento…

-Laura. ¡Me llamo Laura!

-Laura. Pero en este momento no, por favor. Si quieres te dejaré que me golpees con un bate luego, pero ahora no. Por favor. – dije en tono bajo, suplicando. Ella se quedó confundida y yo aproveché para salir de allí. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Bella, subiendo los últimos tres peldaños de un tramo de escaleras y girando a la izquierda. Corrí hacia allí como si mi vida fuera en ello, porque de alguna manera, mi vida iba en ello. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres y miré en la dirección en la que Bella había desaparecido. Caminaba hacia el final del pasillo, yo caminé todo lo rápido que pude hacia allí. Al fin, llegué a su altura y la cogí de la muñeca, haciéndole girar.

-¡Bella! Por fin te encuentro.- ella me miró asustada.

-Dios Edward… qué susto me has dado.- dijo posando su mano izquierda en su pecho.

-Lo siento… llevo un rato buscándote.- dije respirando entrecortadamente. Ella puso una cara que no supe interpretar y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejé.- Shhh, tengo algo importante que decirte.

- No, no. Yo tengo algo importante que decirte.- eso me pilló desprevenido. _¿Algo importante que decirme? ¿Algo como lo que yo tenía que decirle a ella? _Sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente.- Porque antes has dicho algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas y… Tienes razón. No hay razón alguna por la que no podamos llevarnos bien, como amigos quiero decir, ¿no?

-No, claro que no… -dije en un hilo de voz.

-Pues en ese caso, me encantaría ser tu amiga Edward.- me sonrió amablemente. De normal, su sonrisa me hubiera iluminado el día, pero esta vez mi día estaba tan oscuro que ni su sonrisa lo iluminaba, su sonrisa de amiga. Ella me tendió la mano.- ¿Tregua?

Yo no dije nada, simplemente se la estreché y le devolví la sonrisa. Al menos éramos amigos, algo es algo. _No te engañes Edward. _Por una vez, le di a mi conciencia la razón. Sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho.

_________________

'Cause tonight will be the night that i will fall for you, over again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Si has lleado a arrepentirte de algo, has llegado tarde. Tengo un par de razones para llamarte cobarde._

**Chapter 18**

**Bella POV**

En el fondo la idea de ser amigos no había sido para nada mala. Ahora por fin podía compartir tiempo con Edward sin que el intentase nada o sin que yo me sintiera mal. Era la mejor situación que podíamos tener. Después de hablar en el pasillo Edward se quedó un poco callado, supuse que estaría extrañado, es lo normal. No sabía como había llegado a esa conclusión pero tenía muy claro que prefería ser su amiga antes que no poder ni mirarle a la cara. Además, después de haber desvelado la verdad sobre la noche de mi cumpleaños no tenía razón alguna para no llevarme bien con él.

Después de hablar bajamos a la fiesta y por fin, me lo pasé bien. Sin comerme el coco con Edward, Jacob ni nadie. Bailamos todos con todos, bailé con Jasper, con Alice, con Rose, con Emmett, con gente que no conocía y también con Edward, y me reí, muchísimo. En conclusión: me lo pase genial. Fue una noche estupenda, tal y como yo esperaba. No dormimos en toda la noche y para las siete de la mañana estábamos todos tan destrozados que la gente empezó a tumbarse en los numerosos sofás y nosotros nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, teníamos unas tres horas para descansar. Alice y Jasper se fueron a sus habitaciones así como Em y Rose, que algo me decía que no iban a dormir; por lo que nos quedamos Edward y yo teniendo que compartir habitación. No sabía si nuestra relación tenía tanta confianza pero era lo que había. Entramos a la habitación y yo me metí al baño para desmaquillarme y ponerme algo cómodo para dormir.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya dormir al sofá?- preguntó Edward desde la habitación, él también se estaba cambiando. – No me importa en absoluto, Bella.

-No pienso dejar que duermas en un sofá. –grité para que me oyese.

Salí del baño ya con el vestido que llevaba al venir aquí y con un moño mal hecho para estar cómoda. Abrí la puerta y vi a Edward al lado de la cama con tan sólo unos calzoncillos de tela azules claros con dibujos de tortuguitas. Me quedé helada en el marco de la puerta y él se quedó mirándome, sin alterarse. Tener ahí la imagen de su torso desnudo, tan marcado, tan pálido como una estatua de mármol… Comencé a sentir calor.

-¿Piensas… dormir así?- pregunté casi tartamudeando. Él se río y me contestó.

-Pensaba aunque sea ponerme unos pantalones, pero no me has dado tiempo.- dijo sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Oh… perdón, lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza indicando que no pasaba nada y se fue en calzoncillos, tranquilamente, a buscar unos pantalones. Sacó unos pantalones de chándal de una bolsa negra y se los puso. Yo me metí en la cama y me quedé de costado mirando hacia la puerta del baño, con Edward a mi espalda. Suspiré en bajo para que él no lo oyera. _Uf, esto de ser amigos a veces es más difícil de lo que pensaba. _Cerré los ojos y puse la mente en blanco. Al poco rato, noté como las sábanas se levantaban y la cama se hundía. Después, noté el calor corporal de Edward muy cerca de mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos de golpe, pero no me giré, ni moví un solo músculo. Intenté dormirme, pero en vano. No creo que nunca pudiese dormirme con Edward metido en la misma cama que yo.

**Edward POV**

Después de que Bella me dijera que quería ser mi amiga me sentí mal, muy mal. Quería reírme de lo estúpido de la situación, y quería llorar por lo mal que había salido todo. A lo largo de la noche descubrí que no era tan malo ser "amigo" de Bella. Bailamos, reímos… nos lo pasamos bien. Estoy seguro de que nos lo pasamos mejor de esa manera que si no me hubiera dicho para ser amigos. En un momento de la noche bailé con Rose y me preguntó qué había pasado.

-Uf… no tengo muy claro que es lo que ha pasado. – dije pasándome una mano por mi alborotado pelo.- Yo… fui a hablar con ella, y antes de que pudiese decir nada me pidió que fuéramos amigos. –Rose abrió la boca, con asombro.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué le iba a decir? Que vale, que me parecía bien. No podía decirle… todo lo que le quería decir después de que ella me soltara eso. No es que me guste ridiculizarme de esa manera.

-¡Edward! Eres un cobarde… -dijo Rose mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú que hubieras hecho?- contraataqué yo. Ella se quedó callada y miró hacia el suelo.- Hubieras hecho lo mismo. –sonreí para mí mismo y dije.- En el fondo no es tan malo… quizás algún día me atreva a decirle todo lo que pienso.

-Nunca pensé que pudieses ser así, Edward. Eres un buen tío.- dijo Rose sonriéndome. Terminó la canción y comenzó a sonar una más rápida así que nos separamos y bailamos todos con todos.

Seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta hasta las siete de la mañana. Para entonces, ya estábamos todos tan hechos polvo que decidimos dormir un poco. Los invitados se desperdigaron por los numerosos sofás y nosotros nos subimos a nuestras habitaciones, la cual yo compartía con Bella. No estaba seguro de querer compartir una cama con Bella, pero ya lo había hecho antes y no había sido para tanto. Mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño y yo en la habitación, insistí.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a dormir al sofá? No me importa en absoluto, Bella.

-No pienso dejar que duermas en un sofá. –gritó ella desde el baño.

Al segundo, abrió la puerta y salió con un vestido blanco puesto y el pelo recogido en un adorable moño. Se quedó petrificada mirándome de arriba abajo desde la puerta y yo la miraba de vuelta, sin saber por qué no reaccionaba. Al fin dijo m

edio tartamudeando.

-¿Piensas… dormir así?- Yo miré hacia abajo y vi que sólo tenía unos calzoncillos de tortuguitas puestos, reí con fuerza. Se había quedado así mirando porque estaba en ropa interior.

-Pensaba aunque sea ponerme unos pantalones, pero no me has dado tiempo. – le sonreí y ella se puso roja como un tomate. Estaba adorable.

-Oh… perdón, lo siento.

Yo negué con la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto y me dediqué a buscar mis pantalones. Me los puse y me fui al baño para desmaquillarme yo también los labios. Cuando volví vi que Bella ya dormía, o eso parecía. Así que me metí en la cama con cuidado y me acurruqué ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Notaba la calidez que emanaba como si fuera un volcán e intenté no pensar en ello, pero se me hacía imposible. Me hubiera gustado pasar mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, dormir pegado a ella, o darle las buenas noches aunque sea; pero no me atreví. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que desearía ser amigo de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Para mi sorpresa, me dormí enseguida y me desperté con una cómoda sensación de haber descansado. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos verde esmeralda mirándome con interés; me sonrojé al instante.

-Buenos días.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano.

-Buenos días- contesté yo estirándome.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-De lujo –dije escondiendo una sonrisa. Si supiera que él protagonizó mi noche… -. ¿Y tú?

Él parecía disimular una sonrisa pícara mientras decía:

-No te puedes hacer una idea.

Él me miró a los ojos y yo me perdí en su mirada, no pude bajar la mirada, me tenía atrapada. Cuando la situación se volvió incómoda, él bajo la mirada y se incorporó, yo respiré hondo, por fin liberada de la fuerza de su mirada.

-Voy… a darme una ducha. –dije sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón en mis tímpanos. Estaba segura de que él también podía oírlo.

-No te alargues, yo me ducharé después.- dijo él abriendo su bolsa e ignorando mi rostro tenso.

Corrí hacia el baño a esconderme, como gran cobarde que era. Tenía la sensación de que me había perdido algo.

**Edward POV**

Oía a Bella respirar regularmente, veía como subía y bajaba su pecho, la oía suspirar… Y no pude dormir en ningún momento, por supuesto. En cuanto se durmió no dejé de mirarla en toda la noche, y ella ni se enteraba. Si supiera lo que me costaba tenerla ahí, que con estirar el brazo podría… Aproximé mi mano hacia su mejilla, me moría por acariciarla, pero entonces ella suspiró en sueños y susurró, tan claro como si me lo hubiera dicho al oído.

-Edward…

Dejé mi mano caer estática entre Bella y yo, estaba atónito. Poco a poco, me di cuenta de la situación y sonreí para mí mismo: Bella había dicho mi nombre en sueños. Y siguió diciéndolo durante toda la mañana. Apenas habían pasado dos horas cuando Bella se removió, apretó los ojos y lentamente los abrió. Me perdí en su mirada chocolate y en su adorable rubor en las mejillas.

-Buenos días.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. –contestó ella al tiempo que se estiraba.

-¿Has dormido bien?- dije con mofa. No sabía si estaba al tanto de que hablaba en sueños.

-De lujo. ¿Y tú?

Intenté omitir una sonrisa pícara que amenazaba con salir y dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos:

-No te puedes hacer una idea.

Ella mantuvo la mirada, firme. Al fin, cuando me di cuenta de cuán incómoda era la situación bajé la mirada y me levanté.

-Voy… a darme una ducha.- me informó Bella con la voz entrecortada.

-No te alargues, yo me ducharé después.

En verdad, necesitaba una ducha.

_**Un mes después…**_

Caminaba hacia la clase de Física muy animado: era viernes y esta era la última clase del día; bueno, eso y que Bella era mi compañera de mesa, claro. Era increíble que ahora nos lleváramos bien, tampoco éramos mejores amigos, ni mucho menos. De hecho, sabía que Emmett tenía muchísima más confianza con ella (y admitía que lo envidiaba por eso). Pero al menos podíamos mantener conversaciones normales y podía asegurar que éramos amigos. En todo este tiempo había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Bella, y también había tenido mis piques con ella principalmente por no compartir una opinión. Es decir, podíamos considerarnos amigos, normales; salvo por el hecho de que seguía locamente enamorado de ella, por supuesto.

Estaba claro que ella seguía estando reticente a… juntarse demasiado conmigo, evitaba el contacto excesivo. Para ser sincero últimamente estaba más…distante. Puede que estuviese preocupada porque llegaban los exámenes o Dios sabe por qué. Aún y todo no me preocupé por ello, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Si Bella estaba rara no tenía que ver conmigo.

Pero mi perspectiva cambió cuando vi que Bella tenía la silla mirando en dirección contraria a la mía, que estaba a su izquierda al ser mi compañera de mesa. Y lo peor de todo no era que no estuviera girada hacia mí como solía estarlo de costumbre, lo peor era que miraba atentamente a Mike Newton, aquel tipo engreído que le había tirado los trastos en la noche de Halloween. Fruncí el ceño ahora sí, preocupado y me dirigí hacia la mesa, aún quedaban unos siete minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

-Hola Bella. – saludé pasando por detrás de su silla.

-Ah, hola. –dijo ella sin mirarme siquiera. Después siguió hablando con Mike.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral y me senté en mi silla, mirando hacia la mesa. Me resultaba realmente raro que Bella ni siquiera me mirase. Sin que Bella me dedicase una simple palabra más, entró el profesor y todos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella giró un poco su silla pero seguía estando demasiado lejos de mí, yo por mi parte no dejé de mirar mi propia mesa. La clase de Física no se me había hecho más larga en toda mi vida, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando al fin la clase terminó, me giré hacia Bella con toda la buena intención del mundo y vi que me estaba dando la espalda, otra vez.

-¿Bella?- sugerí en voz alta. Ella por fin se giró y me miró, interrogante.

-Dime.

-Es viernes, seguramente iremos todos a algún lado. ¿Te vienes? –continué, esperanzado. Ella desvió la vista.

-Eh, bueno… es que yo no creo que vaya. Seguramente daré una vuelta con Mike.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula y pasó un minuto hasta que conseguí articular palabra. Intentando que no pareciese que me importaba demasiado.

-Y eso… ¿a qué se debe? –la voz me salió ronca.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó más la mirada, si se pudiese. Después dijo en voz tan baja y tan rápido que me costó captarlo.

-Estoy saliendo con Mike Newton.

____________________________________________

Vueeeeelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza. De verdad, ultimamente no se que hago que no tengo nada de tiempo. Lo siento! Espero que os guste el capi...

Reviews (:


	19. Chapter 19

He tenido un pequeño despiste... pensé que había subido el chapter 19 y resluta que NO. Lo tenía escrito desde hace como una semana, menudo fallo...

Sí, Bella con Mike Newton. A mi tampoco me cae nada bien el blandengue de Mike, pero es lo que hay :)

Reviews.

**Chapter 19**

**Edward POV**

"_Estoy saliendo con Mike Newton…" _el eco de sus palabras retumbaba en mi cabeza. Bella estaba con Mike Newton, saliendo. Cuando me lo dijo se me dilataron las pupilas y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. No había otra cosa peor que me pudiese suceder. A decir verdad, había sido un poco egoísta al pensar que Bella no estaría con otro chico, pero Mike… No podía ni imaginarlo.

-Vaya…¿me alegro…mucho?-dije con voz impersonal.

-Ah, ya. Gracias.

Apenas dijo eso se giró y se fue, poniéndose al lado de Mike. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Yo no pude mover un solo músculo.

-¡Edward! Es viernes tío, ¿qué haces ahí parado?

Me giré hacia la puerta de clase y vi a Emmett muy animado, llamándome. Yo reaccioné y me acerqué a él, aún pálido. Emmett me miró extrañado pero se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando entusiasmado sobre ir a pasar el día a la playa el sábado.

**Bella POV**

Miré el techo de mi habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño, como casi todas las noches del último mes. Estaba desquiciada, pensaba que podría tener a Edward como amigo, o simplemente como compañero; de hecho fui yo la que le dije para llevarnos bien, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible. Me arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho nada… Él se comportaba muy natural, se notaba que así estaba bien, como amigos, sin nada más… yo no podía con ello. Cada día soportaba peor tenerlo tan cerca de mí pero con un inquebrantable muro entre los dos. Intentaba alejarme lo máximo posible de él, sin éxito alguno. Había pasado algo más de un mes de aquella noche de Halloweeny yo ya no podía con esta situación. Alice me había preguntado por ello, me preguntaba qué tal estaba con su hermano y yo no le contestaba nada, no podía contestarle nada. Sin embargo Rose me miraba y me miraba, comprensiva. Nunca me comentó nada ni me hizo pregunta alguna, pero parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Yo, cobarde de mí, no me atreví a pedirles consejo a ninguna de las dos. Así, pasaban los días, yo sumida en mi burbuja de melancolía y Edward intentado hacerse mi mejor amigo.

Un día de finales de noviembre, mientras caminaba hacia clase de Diseño (una de las pocas clases que no compartía con mi perdición), se me acercó Mike con cualquier excusa. Después de la noche de las brujas siempre se me acercaba con todo tipo de pretextos, puede que no entendiese que no quería nada con él, o puede que simplemente le diese igual. Pero aquella vez dijo algo que me hizo pararme a pensar.

-Hola, Mike.- dije resignada.

-¿Qué hay, Bella?- contestó él.

-Nada… lo de siempre.

-Ya, bueno. Estás muy guapa hoy. –comentó sin más. Yo no le respondí nada, estaba casi acostumbrada a sus adulaciones. Él se paró de golpe y yo me dí la vuelta, se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

-Me desespero, de verdad. Llevo un mes detrás de ti como un loco y no me haces el más mínimo caso. Estoy empezando a perder la cabeza… Por favor, Bella, por favor; ven a cenar conmigo esta noche.

No sabía si era por pena, por que lo comprendía a la perfección o porque quería sacar a Edward de mi cabeza cuanto antes, pero le dije que sí.

Y esa noche salí a cenar con Mike. He de admitir que tampoco fue tan horroroso, en el fondo era un chaval agradable y lo pasé bien. Pero no me gustaba, para nada. Pero volví a quedar con él, salimos a dar un paseo por Niza, comimos por ahí… lo normal. Y bueno, me besó. Y lo peor de todo es que no me importó que me besara, y pensé que incluso podría llegar a tenerle aprecio y él bueno… él parecía que sentía algo por mí. Que era más de lo que conseguía con Edward.

Llevábamos una semana saliendo cuando en una clase de Física, estaba hablando animadamente con Mike y no oí entrar a Edward.

-Hola, Bella.

Su voz me tomó por sorpresa, casi no había estado con él desde que había empezado a salir con Mike. No quise mirarle porque si le miraba probablemente me rajaría y le diría Mike que no quería estar con él.

-Ah, hola.

Él no dijo nada más y se sentó a mi lado, como siempre. Después entró el profesor y a regañadientes giré mi silla hacia delante, todo lo lejos posible de él. Edward no hizo ningún amago de conversación y tampoco me miró siquiera. Cuando sonó el timbre me di la vuelta para salir cuanto antes de allí.

-¿Bella?

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Hago como que no le he oído? No, con eso sólo conseguiría que me persiguiera pensando que estoy enfadada. Vamos, Bella. Gírate y disimula, haz como que no pasa nada…_

-Dime.

-Es viernes, seguramente iremos todos a algún lado. ¿Te vienes? –dijo él, con gesto serio. Desvié la vista, no podía mirarle a los ojos y decírselo.

-Eh, bueno… es que yo no creo que vaya. Seguramente daré una vuelta con Mike.

Se mantuvo en silencio un minuto para por fin articular con voz ronca:

-Y eso… ¿a qué se debe?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y evité mirarle una vez más. _Díselo rápido para que le cueste captarlo y tengas tiempo a correr. Una, dos, y…_

-Estoy saliendo con Mike Newton.

_¡Tres!_

-¿Te vienes? –era la voz de Mike. Me giré y él me miró.

-Ah, sí, sí.

Mike pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo le sonreí, a pesar de que mi cabeza estuviera en otro sitio.

Pasé al tarde con Mike en el paseo marítimo de Niza, a eso de las ocho me invitó a cenar a su yate pero rechacé la propuesta, tenía cero ganas de estar con él en un yate solos. Así pues, le pedí que me llevara al campus, me despedí de él y subí a mi habitación, estaba machacada. Abrí la puerta y entré en la salita, Alice y Rose veían un programa rosa que para nada les estaba interesando.

-Hola chicas…- dije con voz cansada.

Alice, que no me había oído entrar se giró y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar saltó por el respaldo del sofá y me arrinconó contra la puerta. Yo, abrí mucho los ojos asustada como estaba. Alice podía dar mucho miedo si lo proponía.

-¿A- Alice?

-¡Isabella! –me gritó ella.

-¿Qué he hecho?- dije en un impulso, Alice estaba enfadada y no sabía por qué. Eso no era para nada bueno.

-¡Estás con Mike Newton!

-¿Estás con Mike Newton? –oí a Rose preguntando desde el sofá. Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-¡No nos lo habías dicho! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

-No lo vi necesario. ¡Lo siento! –dije todavía taquicárdica.

Alice se alejo de mí y pude respirar, aliviada. Después de acercó al sofá, se sentó al lado de Rose y dio un par de palmaditas en el hueco libre que quedaba entre las dos, indicando que me sentara. Estaba claro que me iban a sacar todo. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué lo estaba usando para olvidarme de Edward? No había forma de admitir aquello.

-Bien, Bellita… Habla.-dijo Alice. Yo suspiré.

-Pues… eso. Él me invitó a cenar y yo… le dije que sí, ¿por qué iba a decirle que no? – Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y frunció el ceño.- Descubrí que Mike no era un chico tan malo, es muy agradable y bueno… de alguna forma nos parecemos. Me siento a gusto con él.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Alice haciendo una mueca. Mierda, no podía eludir esa pregunta.

-Eh… llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero – _Vamos, Bella. Puedes hacerlo, un simple sí… es sencillo._- ss-supongo.

-¿Supones? – mierda, a Alice no se le escapaba una.

-¿Habéis…ya sabes? – interrumpió Rose antes de que pudiese contestar. _Gracias. _

-¡No! Por Dios… -dije escandalizada. Sólo de pensar en intimar demasiado con Mike se me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mojigata… -susurró Rose, con mofa. Yo le di un codazo.

-Pero… al menos te habrá besado.

-Eso sí. –admití.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio y estuve segura de que ambas podían oír mi alocado corazón, debido a la tensión.

-Vaya, vaya… Mike Newton. Nunca lo hubiera dicho. –susurró Alice como para sí misma. Estaba demasiado seria. Entonces la pequeña duende se levantó de un salto y anunció.- Bueno, yo me voy. He quedado con Jazz.

Cogió su bolso se miró a un espejo y se marcho, despidiéndose. Yo me giré y vi a Rose mirándome fijamente, a mi lado en el sofá.

-No podrás evitarlo siempre, y lo sabes. –dijo sin más. Yo me quedé helada.

-¿Qué…?

-Bella, no soy tonta. Sé perfectamente lo que te traes entre manos.

-Yo no me traigo nada entre manos. –dije ofendida.

-No estás con Mike por que te guste. No es él quien te gusta. –abrí mucho los ojos. Ella prosiguió.- Tranquila. No voy a decir nada. Aunque Alice no tardará demasiado en darse cuenta.

-¿Pero cómo..? –estaba más que sorprendida.

-Que sepas que te entiendo, yo probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero Edward ahora mismo debe de estar hecho polvo.

-No te entiendo. - ¿Edward hecho polvo? ¿Por qué?

-Déjalo. Pero aún así deberías hablar con él.

Y sin aclararme nada más se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Yo me quedé en el sofá unos minutos más hasta asimilar la información. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

___________________

And not fuck myself in the head with stupid men.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 ya! No pensé que llegaría a tanto! Y casi 100 Reviews... (:

It's got me addicted; that's more than any dick did.

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente y tras haber pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en las palabras de Rosalie, me desperté. Era sábado, y tenía tantas ganas de salir de fiesta como de tirarme por una ventana. Pero sabía que Alice no iba a dejar pasar el sábado noche sin montar fiesta. Suspiré derrotada antes de comenzar ninguna pelea con ella. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Rose hojeando una revista de moda con una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días. –dijo sin dejar de mirar la revista.

-Buenas…- dije con voz de recién levantada.- ¿dónde está Alice?

Era realmente raro que no estuviera despierta, vestida e hiperactiva a estas horas.

-Se fue hace una hora al centro comercial.

-¿Sola? – eso sí que era raro.

-Quiso llevarme a mí, pero le puse la excusa de que iría a patinar con Emmett.- miró su reloj y levantó las cejas. Bebió un trago largo de su taza – Debo irme ya. Hasta luego, Bella. Nos vemos en la comida.

-Chao, Rose.

Me serví café y me preparé un par de tostadas con aceite, vinagre y sal. Desayuné tranquilamente mientras pensaba qué hacer por la mañana. Al fin, decidí ir a la piscina y empaparme de toda la vitamina D posible. Me vestí con unos shorts y una camiseta marinera de manga larga holgada. A pesar de ser noviembre seguía haciendo calor. Cogí un bikini negro, la toalla, un libro y el ipod. Traspasé la verja de la piscina, que estaba repleta de gente y busqué con la mirada una hamaca libre. Divisé una y corrí hacia ella antes de que alguien la cogiera, sin fijarme en quién estaba tumbado al lado, con el pálido y perfecto torso brillando bajo los rayos del Sol. Dudé en tumbarme pero decidí sentarme, no había razón para evitarle. Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía la música puesta por lo que no notó mi presencia. Yo a mi vez me relajé y me puse los cascos. Poco a poco, cerré los ojos y dejé que el Sol calentara mi piel. Entonces, un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda y abrí los ojos de golpe. Me giré a mi izquierda y vi unos sombríos ojos esmeraldas taladrándome con la mirada.

-Ho-hola… -dije tartamudeando. No comprendía por qué me miraba así.

Edward no me contestó nada, estaba sentado en la hamaca girado hacia mí y mirándome con esa oscura mirada que no me gustaba nada. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus manos entrelazadas, apretadas. Mantuvo su mirada puesta en mí un minuto más y sin decir nada se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

_¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este?_

Estuve como un par de horas disfrutando del suave Sol de otoño y recogí, dispuesta a volver a mi habitación a dejar las cosas y bajar al comedor. Decidí pasear por los jardines de camino al edificio. Caminaba con parsimonia por entre los árboles y de pronto vi una pareja sentada en un banco. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras él acariciaba su pecho. Parecían muy apasionados. _Pero por favor… para estas cosas iros a las habitaciones. _Pensé molesta por la imagen.

A medida que me acercaba y veía mejor a la parejita mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; simplemente no quería creerlo. La guarra de pelo rojo podrido no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero al chico sobre el que estaba sentada lo conocía muy bien; muy, muy bien. Jamás podría olvidar el destello rojizo que tenía su precioso cabello cobrizo bajo el Sol.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar allí en medio. Sin razón alguna por supuesto. Pero no pude evitarlo, me molestó; mucho. Sabía que era estúpido porque Edward no era más que mi amigo (y al juzgar por la mirada que me había dedicado esa misma mañana ya no era ni eso) pero me dolía. Entonces me arrepentí de sentir celos, o rabia o qué se yo. Al fin y al cabo yo estaba con Mike ¿no? Y estaba muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que podría estar con Edward, al menos eso me obligaba a pensar.

Así que pasé al lado de la parejita con la cabeza bien alta y pisando fuerte, cuando estuve a la altura de ellos dos carraspeé sonoramente sólo por joder y seguí andando, sin girarme. Entré en mi habitación y dejé las cosas, sintiendo que mi orgullo se henchía. No sabía por qué pero no quería permitir que Edward me afectara.

Mientras recogía mis cosas oí unas llaves y la voz de Rose diciendo:

-¿Hoooola?

-Estoy aquí Rose. –dije mientras me cambiaba de zapatos.

-¡Belliiiiiita! –suspiré. Esa era Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿qué tal han ido las compras? – dije entrando en la sala, donde la chica alocada había dejado un millón de bolsas de todos los colores y formas.- Veo que bien.

-¡Ni te imaginas! Te he comprado un modelito irresistible para esta noche.

-¡No! Por favor. –chillé asustada. Rose rió ante mi reacción.

-¿Qué esperabas? Esta noche salimos, y te visto yo. –dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, ya resignada.

-¿Bajamos a comer?- sugerí sonriente.

Ellas se retocaron por última vez frente al espejo y salieron por la puerta, yo las seguí. Bajamos a los jardines para ir al edificio principal y allí buscamos a los chicos. Divisamos a Emmett y a Jasper y nos sentamos ahí.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó Rose mirándome de reojo. _Tirándose a su nueva amiguita. _Pensé exasperada.

- Ni idea… Esta mañana para cuando despertamos ya no estaba y no ha pasado por la habitación.

Entonces, como si hubiera oído que hablábamos de él apareció agarrado de la mano de la furcia pelirroja con la que lo había visto antes. Para colmo, se sentaron delante de mí. Miré a mi izquierda y pude ver como Alice abría la boca formando una perfecta O. A mi derecha, Rose fruncía el ceño. Vi como Jasper me miraba fijamente desde el lado izquierdo de Alice.

-Hola chicos. –saludó Edward, como si nada sucediera. Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto. _Pss… gilipollas. _

-Hola Edward, y… -contesté yo, con voz indiferente. Me quedé mirando a los ojos a la chica, que tenía que admitir que tampoco era fea, pero desde luego solo tenía pecho; con una sonrisa falsa estupenda.

-Eh… Luna. –dijo extendiendo la mano. Se la estreché con fuerza y ella me dedicó una mirada de prepotencia increíble. Estuve a punto de tirarle una jarra de agua sobre la cabeza.- Pero todos me llaman Lu.

-Encantada, Lu –dije pronunciando de forma estúpida su nombre- . Yo soy Bella.

Todos los de la mesa miraban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir. Al fin Alice habló.

-Oh, yo soy Alice. La hermana de Edward.

-Y yo Rosalie.

-Emmett.

-Encantado: Jasper.

Yo me levanté a coger comida sin decir nada más. Me volví a sentar y todos se mantenían en silencio. Yo, indiferente, comencé a comer con tranquilidad. Cuando terminamos de comer las chicas nos levantamos, poniendo como escusa que queríamos ir a dar una vuelta por Niza. Así pues, cogimos el BMW rojo de Rose y buscamos una cafetería. Nos pedimos un café y mientras esperábamos Alice comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quién era esa? –dijo con voz despectiva.

-Una putita teñida. –contesté en voz baja. Ambas se me quedaron mirando, extrañadas por mi salida. – No me digáis que no os habéis fijado en sus caras de "me creo mejor que el resto porque tengo una talla 100 de pecho".

Rose comenzó a reír y acabamos riendo las tres.

-Pero tienes razón. ¿De dónde la sacó Edward? – dijo Rose.

-No lo sé… Pero de verdad que no entiendo a este hombre. –dijo Alice casi para sí misma.

-Bueno, dejadle. Es ya mayorcito para saber lo que hace, ¿no? –concluí yo. Ellas asintieron.

-Hablemos de la noche de hoy. Tengo un plan estupendo. – propuso Alice.

…………

El plan de Alice era en verdad estupendo, como dijo ella. Hacia las ocho, avisó a los chicos que se vistieran, elegantes pero informales, pues luego iríamos a una discoteca. Ellos asintieron y nosotras nos fuimos a prepararnos también. Entramos en la habitación y comenzó el show. Una hora después Alice me dejó mirarme al espejo. Ellas, Alice y Rose, estaba estupendas claro. Rose vestía un ceñido vestido rojo oscuro de tirantes con una chaquetilla negra a juego con unos zapatos de tacón negros. Alice llevaba unos pitillos vaqueros negros y una camiseta holgada plateada, junto con unos zapatos con un tacón de vértigo, también plateados. Yo me miré al espejo y sonreí. Llevaba un precioso vestido palabra de honor, hasta medio muslo color azul cielo de raso, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón, demasiado alto, de color azul oscuro.

Bajamos y en la puerta del edificio se encontraban los chicos, guapísimos y dos personas que no esperaba encontrar. La primera era Mike, que vestía una camisa azul clara y unos pantalones gris oscuros. Estaba realmente guapo. Y la segunda persona os podréis imaginar quién era.

-¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace la zorra aquí? –dijo Alice antes de que llegásemos, enfadada. No le caía nada bien.

En frente teníamos a Lu, vestida con una camiseta escotada, unos shorts demasiado prietos y unos tacones altos. Parecía una auténtica prostituta.

-Hola Mike- dije acercándome a él y depositando un beso en su mejilla. - ¿Cómo así viniste?

-Alice me invitó. –le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento a mi amiga. Menos mal que lo había invitado, no me apetecía nada una velada entre parejitas, incluyendo la pareja del día: Edward y Lu.

-Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro Alice- dijo Emmett-, pero, ¿a dónde?

-¡Es cierto! No os lo he dicho. Nos vamos a la feria.

-¿Feria? –dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Sí, hay una feria en Niza. Con montañas rusas, norias, puestos de algodón de azúcar…

La idea me fascinó. Adoraba las ferias, adoraba las montañas rusas y el algodón de azúcar. Mike se tensó a mi lado. Le miré y vi que estaba pálido.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, sonriendo.

-Eh… claro. Vamos.

Nos separamos en dos coches, por un lado el Porsche amarillo de Alice y mi precioso BMW. Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice iban en el Porsche, el resto en mi coche. Por supuesto conducía yo, siguiendo a Alice por las calles que prácticamente no conocía.

-Vamos Swan. –la voz más aterciopelada del mundo casi escupió mi nombre. _¿Mi nombre? No, mi nombre es Bella. Edward me ha llamado Swan. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? _– a este paso nos adelantarán las bicicletas.

Su estúpida acompañante soltó una risita estridente.

-Edward, te dije que no cuestionaras mi modo de conducir o irías a pie. –mascullé tajante, recordando aquella vez que le llevé a la universidad, apenas una semana después de conocernos. Ese viaje tuvo que acabarlo por sus medios, le obligué a que se bajara del coche.

Él no contestó y yo no añadí nada más. Nadie habló en todo el viaje. Por fin Alice giró hacia la derecha y aparcamos. Cuando salimos del coche todos pudimos admirar una enorme noria con luces de colores. Yo tragué saliva. Era idéntica a la noria en la que Jacob y yo nos dimos el primer beso. Él tenía miedo a las alturas pero aún así subió, sabiendo que me hacía mucha ilusión. Alice me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Quiero montarme en todo! – chilló como una niña pequeña.

Nos paramos frente a una estupenda montaña rusa que daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Yo sonreí, adoraba las montañas rusas. Fuimos a coger las entradas pero vi que Mike se quedaba atrás.

-¿Mike? ¿No montas? –le pregunté sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-Esto… yo…No, monta tú. Tranquila. –dijo sonriendo forzadamente. Yo me encogí de hombros y me puse a la cola. Delante de Edward y su… cita. Podía oír claramente su conversación.

-¡Oh, Eddie! Mira ese cacharro. Da muchísimas vueltas, probablemente salga con mi sedoso cabello horriblemente alborotado.

-Venga, Lu. No es para tanto. Estamos en la feria, ¿pretendes montarte en algo que no te revuelva el pelo? – dijo Edward con voz cansada.

-¡Eddie!- chilló con esa horrible vocecilla que la caracterizaba- No comprendes mis necesidades como mujer.

Dios, estaba punto de partirle la cara a esa chica si no se callaba. No decía más que gilipolleces, una detrás de otra. Al fin decidió que era más seguro no arriesgarse a romperse una uña por lo que se quedó abajo. Montamos y lo pasamos genial. Luego montamos en otro, y en otro, y en otro… Así durante mas o menos una hora y media. En la tercera atracción que nos montamos Lu decidió que se estaba aburriendo y que éramos demasiado inmaduros para su gusto.

-Eddie, me quiero ir de aquí.

-Yo no. –dijo él, tajante.

-Llévame a otro sitio.

-No quiero ir a otro sitio.

-Entonces nos despedimos aquí.

Edward no dijo nada y Lu se fue, enfurecida. El resto casi nos pusimos a aplaudir, menuda tía más estúpida.

-Vaya Eddie –dijo Emmett imitando a Lu-, has perdido a la novia.

-Tranquilo Em, ya encontraré una sustituta esta noche.

Aquel comentario me recordó demasiado al Edward Cullen que conocí.

Al fin, sólo nos quedaba por montarnos en la noria. A decir verdad no tenía intención de montarme, porque Mike por supuesto no se iba a montar, estaba segura de que tenía un vértigo increíble. Hicimos cola para entrar y yo le dije a Alice.

-Yo no creo que monte. Mike no querrá subir y montar sola es demasiado deprimente. –dije en broma.

-¡Monta con Edward! A él siempre le ha encantado la noria, y su pareja se a marchado.

-No sé… no creo…

-¿Por qué? Sois amigos, ¿verdad? – dijo pestañeando.

-Sí. –dije derrotada.

-¡Edward! –llamó Alice.

Me metí en la cabina con cuidado de no tropezar, pero no tuve éxito, trastabillé y si no fuera por la mano que me tendió Edward me hubiera caído dentro de la cabina. Me senté en el lado izquierdo y él se sentó a mi lado. La cabina era demasiado estrecha y nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, haciendo que sintiera de nuevo esas descargas eléctricas. Edward no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró. Yo me quedé mirándole, pensativa y de pronto él se giró y clavó su mirada esmeralda en mis ojos chocolate. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

REVIEWS!


	21. Chapter 21

Duele más tu ausencia que las balas del infierno.

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

Él mantuvo su mirada clavada en mis orbes chocolates y yo no tuve suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para bajarla. El mundo a mi alrededor desapareció, no existió la noria, ni la feria, ni la zorra de pelo rojo, ni siquiera existió Mike. Sólo estaban sus increíbles ojos verdes ardiendo en los míos.

Entonces la cabina dio un bandazo y comenzamos a ascender lentamente. Eso nos hizo reaccionar y él volvió a mirar por la ventanilla mientras yo bajaba la mirada a mis pies, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Siempre me han encantado las norias. Estar a varios metros por encima de la gente, mirándolos desde arriba.

_Sí. Así piensa el Edward prepotente que conocí. El Edward prepotente del que me enamo… ¡Cállate!_

Yo no dije nada, porque no sabía que decir. Sentía el calor corporal de Edward abrasando todo mi lado derecho del cuerpo y eso me abrumaba. Él volvió a hablar.

-¿Tú no deberías haber subido con tu adorado Mike? –dijo con un tono de reproche. Eso me molestó y rompió el adorable encanto que tenía el momento.

-¿Y tú no deberías haber subido con alguna de tus artificiales seguidoras? – contesté en el mismo tono, mordaz. Él se giró hacia mí y levantó una ceja, en un gesto muy sexy.

-Ah… ya veo. – dijo bajando la mirada y componiendo una sonrisa torcida. No entendí su respuesta.

-¿El qué?- él volvió a mirarme con expresión engreída. En ese momento la noria se paró, dejándonos en lo más alto.

-Estás celosa…- dijo en un susurro. Eso fue el colmo.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De esas niñas tontas con pelo teñido y tetas desmesuradas? – las palabras salían atropelladas, con voz de pito- ¡Ni de coña! Lo que pasa es que eres un engreído y un, un… ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

ÉL río ante mi reacción, cosa que sólo consiguió enfadarme más. Me crucé de brazos a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo carmín.

-Es una noria Bella, suele pararse para después volver a reanudar la vuelta y…

-Gilipollas.- lo corté. Me estaba hablando como si tuviera un retraso mental. Él sonrió de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto me gustaba. Suspiré.

-Quiero bajar ya… -dije en voz tan baja que pensé que no lo oiría. Pero lo oyó.

-Acabas de confirmármelo.- dijo mirándome, yo evité su mirada y miré por la ventanilla. En la cabina de en frente, un poco más abajo podía ver a Alice y a Jasper abrazados, tan tiernos… ¿Por qué yo no podía estar así? No, tenía que estar discutiendo con Edward, subidos ambos a una noria, a quince metros sobre el suelo. Deprimente.

-Edward, estoy con Mike.

-Eso no significa nada. Además Mike es un estúpido y tú lo sabes.

-No te permito que digas eso de Mike. Él es un tío estupendo no como tú, que te crees que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero te lo crees.

-Discrepo. Sé que todo tu mundo gira en torno a mí. –solté un bufido exasperado. _Lo que me faltaba por oír_

-Tú no sabes nada.- dije muy, muy molesta.

Él no dijo nada, pero no dejó de sonreír. Yo estaba que echaba chispas. La noria comenzó a moverse de nuevo y lo agradecí como nunca. En toda la bajada Edward no comentó absolutamente nada y yo no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle. Cuando por fin paró golpeé con el pie el suelo, ansiosamente. Edward abrió la puerta y después me la mantuvo abierta y extendió una mano muy caballerosamente. La sonrisa engreída no despareció de su rostro. Yo, enfadada como estaba, ignoré su mano y salí disparada de allí, en lo que fue un intento de una salida dramática pero pareció una huida apresurada. Me acerqué a Mike y él me besó suavemente en los labios. Yo, disimuladamente, me giré para observar a Edward, pero estaba de espaldas. Aún así me pareció oír su tintineante risa.

Seguidamente, volvimos a los coches. Esta vez Edward fue en el coche de Alice y Emmett vino con Mike y conmigo. Al parecer Alice iba a llevarnos a un local nuevo, uno de esos locales modernos llenos de luces de colores y de música pegadiza. Debía admitir que estaba emocionada (por supuesto no tanto como Emmett, que casi no podía contener los suspiros de entusiasmo), me habían venido todas las ganas de bailar, de beber y de fiesta.

Llegamos al pub y me quedé impresionada por toda la gente que había. Al ser la inauguración estaba repleto de gente, que no era de extrañar puesto que el local era increíble. Al entrar, se abría ante ti una enorme pista de baile rodeada por un montón de mesas de todos los colores, en frente se encontraba la barra, a la izquierda un pasillo largo llevaba a unas habitaciones con sofás y colchones y a la derecha había unas escaleras por las que se subía al piso de arriba, dónde había otra pista de baile.

-¡Dios! ¡Es perfecto, perfecto, perfecto!- gritó Alice entusiasmada.

Todos asentimos, estábamos completamente de acuerdo. Elegimos una mesa desde la cual se veía perfectamente la pista y Edward se ofreció en ir a pedir a la barra. A los diez minutos apareció con ocho vasos llenos de un líquido rosa chillón.

-¿Ocho? Edward somos siete. –replicó Rose. Entonces una chica de pelo rubio sintético y muy maquillada, que todos conocíamos muy bien, apareció por detrás de Edward. Él se sentó y palmeó el hueco que había en el asiento de al lado, donde ella se sentó.

-Hola Tanya.- dije escupiendo su nombre. Ella me sonrió falsamente y cogió un vaso.

-¿Qué has pedido Eddie?- dijo Emmett mirando con recelo el líquido rosa. Todos reímos al ver su cara.

-Sex on the beach.*- dijo Edward formando una sonrisa torcida arrebatadora. Yo sonreí, adoraba esa bebida.

Comenzamos a charlar y a beber, un vaso tras otro. Una hora después, cada uno iba por su cuarto vaso, algo afectados.

-Ver a Emmett vestido de rosa chicle cantando Barbie Girl fue lo más humillante que vi en mi vida…-contaba Rosalie riendo como una loca, como todos.

-Eh, Rose. No te pases, canté a la perfección.- se quejó el aludido. Continuamos riendo a mandíbula batiente. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Mike, apoyado sobre su mano derecha con un extraño color verde de piel. Él no se reía.

-¿Mike? ¿Te encuentras bien? –dije sin vocalizar del todo bien. La última bebida (una caipirinha) me había afectado más de la cuenta. Él levantó la mirada y me miró, de forma ausente.

-Yo… no se me da bien beber, Bella. –dijo con voz ronca. _El blandengue de Mike._ Pensé resignada. Desde luego iba bastante borracha.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música conocida. _Sexy Bitch_. Alice saltó del asiento y tiró del brazo de Jasper.

-¡¡Amo esta canción!!

Corrió hacia la pista de baile y el resto les siguieron. Yo me quedé dudando un segundo, me acerqué a Mike y le dije:

-Mike, me quedo contigo.

-No, no, Bella. Sé que quieres bailar, yo me quedaré aquí, descansando un poco…

En una situación normal no le hubiera dejado ahí solo, pero quería bailar y estaba bebida. Corrí hacia la pista.

**Edward POV**

Después de saber que Mike y Bella estaban juntos me enfadé, muchísimo. Me sentía inseguro, arrastrado y gilipollas. Nunca, jamás me había sentido inseguro ni gilipollas, y mucho menos arrastrado. Siempre había estado yo al mando, siempre había hecho lo que me había dado la gana y me había salido bien. Y ahora aparecía aquel ángel del infierno y me destrozaba todo. Cuando vi a Bella en la piscina sentí que todo se venía abajo, tenía ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quería, y lo mucho que la odiaba por hacerme lo que estaba haciendo. Al fin, no hice nada, no podía hacer nada.

Entonces tomé una decisión. Antes era un engreído gilipollas, sí. Pero era feliz, y ahora era un estúpido enamorado y lo pasaba mal. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

Por eso llame a Lu, sabía que ella vendría y pasaríamos un buen rato, sin presiones, sin compromisos. En realidad no la aguantaba, era extremadamente estúpida, como casi todas las que conocía. Pero me servía.

Esa misma noche, Alice organizó una salida a Dios sabe dónde y nos obligó a prepararnos. Yo llamé a Lu, por supuesto. No iba a estar con Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper y solo con Bella, o peor aún: solo con Bella y Mike. Así, fuimos a la feria que habían organizado en la ciudad y nos montamos en todo. Bueno, todos no nos montamos. Mi acompañante consideró que era demasiado arriesgado para su perfecta manicura montarse en las atracciones por lo que se marchó y me dejó tirado. _Perfecto._

-Vaya Eddie –dijo Emmett imitando a Lu-, has perdido a la novia.

-Tranquilo Em, ya encontraré una sustituta esta noche. –dije apretando los dientes.

Sólo quedaba por probar la noria, enorme, grandiosa. _Adoro las norias._ El problema era que no tenía pareja, y no subiría solo, por supuesto.

-¡Edward! – mi hermana me llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-Sube con Bella a la noria. Mike tiene vértigo.

_¿Alice es subnormal?¿Cómo me pide que suba a la noria con ella? Alice sabe lo que siento por Bella. Bueno, en realidad ya no sé qué piensa, después de estar con Lu. Pero… no voy a subir a la noria con ella._

-Alice, yo…

-No es una pregunta Edward, subirás a la noria con Bella.

No pude replicarle. Cogimos las entradas y nos dirigimos a las cabinas. Alice subió alegremente con Jasper y pasó Bella. Cómo no, se tropezó y tuve que cogerla para que no cayese. Ella me miró sonrojada y yo por un momento pensé que no debería haberla agarrado, pero me arrepentí de pensarlo. No podría dejar que Bella se hiciera daño, por mucho que me negase a creerlo.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, la situación se me antojó muy desagradable. Cada uno miraba por su respectiva ventanilla, evitando tocarnos aunque fuera imposible.

-¿Tú no deberías haber subido con tu adorado Mike? –No pude evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Y tú no deberías haber subido con alguna de tus artificiales seguidoras? – contestó ella en el mismo tono. Yo me empeñé en actuar como el Edward que fui.

-Ah… ya veo. – dije sonriendo torcidamente.

-¿El qué?- la miré y la noria se paró.

-Estás celosa…- dije en un susurro. Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De esas niñas tontas con pelo teñido y tetas desmesuradas? – chillaba histérica, como aquella vez que pasé rozando su coche. Como cuando la conocí.- ¡Ni de coña! Lo que pasa es que eres un engreído y un, un… ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

Yo reí, y no sabía por qué. Verla así era adorable. _Basta Edward. Eres un mujeriego que no se interesa para nada en alguien como Bella._

-Es una noria Bella, suele pararse para después volver a reanudar la vuelta y…

-Gilipollas.- me cortó de pronto. Yo no dije nada, pero sabía lo molesta que estaba. Estaba muy orgulloso conmigo mismo, estaba consiguiendo enterrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Bella muy dentro de mí, y para siempre.

-Quiero bajar ya… - Probablemente habló para sí misma, pero lo oí.

-Acabas de confirmármelo.- dije orgulloso de mí mismo. Mi intención era únicamente picarla.

-Edward, estoy con Mike.

-Eso no significa nada. Además Mike es un estúpido y tú lo sabes. – de verdad pensaba que era un estúpido.

-No te permito que digas eso de Mike. Él es un tío estupendo no como tú, que te crees que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –hice como que no importaba que me estuviera diciendo eso.

-Pero te lo crees.

-Discrepo. Sé que todo tu mundo gira en torno a mí. –yo seguí con mi principal intención de enfadarla.

-Tú no sabes nada.- dijo para volver a mirar hacia la ventanilla. Tenía razón, no sabía nada.

Después, nos dirigimos a aquel pub que habían abierto nuevo en el centro de Niza. A decir verdad era estupendo, pero no me apetecía nada estar ahí, sin pareja. _Conseguiré a alguien, siempre lo he conseguido. _Me dirigí a la barra a por las bebidas y para mi gran sorpresa, me encontré allí a la mejor persona que podría haberme encontrado.

-Tanya, qué sorpresa. – dije sonriendo de lado, seductor.

-Oh, Eddie. Siempre apareces en el momento y lugar más indicado.- dijo sonriéndome de vuelta.

-Aquí tiene sus siete tragos, señor. –dijo el barman, sirviéndome el alcohol.

-Que sean ocho.- dijo Tanya poniendo un billete sobre la mesa. Yo coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, dejando otro billete.

-Invito yo.

Volvimos a la mesa donde estaban todos y comenzamos a beber. Cuando ya íbamos todos un poco tocados, comenzó a sonar una música conocida. Sólo bastaron dos segundos para que Alice la reconociera y saltara hacia la pista, llevándose consigo al pobre Jasper.

-¡¡Amo esta canción!!

Tanya tiró de mí me sacó a la pista, después nos siguieron Rose y Emmett. Debía reconocer que iba bastante bebido. Tanya comenzó a moverse insinuante a mi alrededor, y yo la seguí bailando del mismo modo. Entonces la vi.

"_Yes i can see her  
Cause every girl here wanna be her._

_  
Ohh she's a diva…"_

Estaba bailando con un desconocido siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo de la música, su cuerpo se movía de forma insinuante. Yo seguía bailando con Tanya pero no me daba cuenta. Lo único que veía era un vestido azul celeste serpenteando con movimientos arrebatadores.

"_She is nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…"_

Bella levantó la mirada y la clavó en mí. Sus ojos ardían, su boca me llamaba. Bella me estaba volviendo loco. Otra vez.

"_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more"._

_________________________

*Sex on the beach (Recomendado):

-Absolut Vodka (3 parts)

-Cranberry juice (8 parts)

-Orange juice (4 parts)

-Peach Liqueur (2 parts)


	22. Chapter 22

Dios, tenía tantas ganas de escribir este capítulo que no he podido evitarlo. Me he tirado toda la mañana escribiendo pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Aquí lo tenéis, me gustaría de verdad saber qué es lo que pensáis de este cap, me he esmerado mucho :)

_Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name but you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait._

**Chapter 22**

**Bella POV**

Caminaba hacia la pista buscando con la mirada a mis amigos cuando un chico joven, alto con el pelo castaño y ojos claros me paró. Me miró de arriba abajo y me levantó una ceja, en un gesto que me recordó mucho a…

-Va-ya. –dijo enfatizando la palabra. Yo le sonreí, bebida como iba. Era realmente atractivo.- ¿de dónde te has perdido?

-Pues… busco a mis amigos. –dije animada.

-No busques más. Aquí me tienes a mí.-dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la cogí y él tiró hacia sí, pegándome a él. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, acompasados, muy cerca el uno del otro. Me lo estaba pasando genial.

"_Yes i can see her  
Cause every girl here wanna be her._

_  
Ohh she's a diva…"_

Sentía que el cuerpo me ardía, estaba eufórica. Me había olvidado por completo de Mike (pobre, estaba demacrado) y de mis amigos. Me daba igual, y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mi pareja de baile. Sólo quería bailar, saltar, cantar como una loca.

"_She is nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…"_

Mi pareja me dio una vuelta y quedé mirando para el otro lado. Y no sé cómo, conseguí distinguir dos increíbles ojos verdes entre la multitud iluminada con focos de todos los colores posibles, atentos a todos mis movimientos. Aguanté su mirada mientras seguía bailando con aquel desconocido, sin perder el ritmo. Él bailaba con Tanya, aquella rubia imbécil que siempre estaba detrás del culo de mi Edward.

_¿De quién? ¿De quién he dicho? ¿Mi Edward? No, no. Mi Edward no. ¡Qué coño! Mi Edward. Mío._

Nuestras miradas no se separaron en ningún momento mientras duró la canción. Los últimos acordes murieron y paramos los dos, respirando entrecortadamente. Puede que estuviésemos a siete metros de distancia el uno del otro, que cada uno tuviese su pareja, pero en ese momento yo podía _sentirlo._ Y sabía que él a mi también.

Mi acompañante me sonrió y entonces desvié la vista de Edward para fijarla en el.

-¿Te apetece una copa? – se ofreció.

-Claro –le sonreí, te espero aquí.

Desapareció entre la gente y yo me giré de nuevo hacia Edward, que ya no estaba al lado de Tanya, sino a un metro de distancia. Comenzó a sonar otra canción, que también conocía.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act."_

Se paró a veinte centímetros de mi cuerpo, yo me quede estática por un momento pero luego comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música, sintiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo.

"_I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack."_

Edward siguió mi ritmo, pegándose a mi cuanto pudo. Bailamos los dos acompasados, yo movía las caderas al ritmo de la música bajando y volviendo a subir, él me seguía a la perfección. Nos separamos y él comenzó a bailar a medio metro d distancia de mí, de la forma más sexy que jamás había visto a nadie bailar.

"_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it."_

Me tocaba a mí. Me moví al ritmo de la música lo mejor que pude, a pesar de que el alcohol hace que pierdas la coordinación jamás había bailado con tanto ahínco. Él miró como bailaba sin dejar de moverse, ambos separados pero bailando juntos. Noté como la gente comenzó a girarse a ver el espectáculo. En una situación normal me hubiera muerto de vergüenza en el medio de una pista teniendo a la gente viéndome bailar "Sexy back" de Justin Timberlake. En una situación como esta me daba igual.

"_Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast."_

Volvimos a juntarnos hasta que no quedó hueco alguno entre su cuerpo y el mío, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, al ritmo de la música, sin llegar a tocarme del todo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, al borde de la locura. Casi habían formado un círculo a nuestro alrededor. No podía distinguir a nadie, éramos sólo él, yo y la música.

La canción terminó y nos quedamos quietos, con mi espalda pegada a él y su mano descansando sobre mi bajo vientre, yo con mi mano izquierda agarraba su cuello, su cuello tan… Respiramos entrecortadamente unos segundos y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir. Me ruboricé furiosamente y vi al chico con el que había bailado antes, que alzaba la copa hacia mí para bebérsela de trago, sonriéndome. Yo separé un poco pero Edward me giró hacia él, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro. Se paró el tiempo y se perdió el espacio, Edward se acercó más a mí, yo cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios…

_Mike. Él no merece esto._

Me aparté de golpe de él y dedicándole una mirada de disculpa apresurada corrí hacia la mesa dónde estaba Mike, posiblemente hecho polvo. Aún me ardían las mejillas y sentía mi cuerpo arder. La cabeza me daba vueltas debido al olor penetrante de Edward. Mike no estaba sentado en la mesa donde lo dejé, sin embargo estaban Alice y Jasper, cogidos de las manos y hablándose bajito, tiernamente.

-Alice, ¿has visto a Mike? – ella me miró y dudó, sin reconocerme al principio, ella también estaba bebida y se la veía agotada (habría estado bailando como nadie).

-No… lo siento. Cuando volvimos ya no estaba.

-Puede que fuese a la barra a por algo. –sugirió Jasper.

-Está bien. Gracias. – dije nerviosa.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Jasper, él era el que menos había bebido.

-Sí, sí. Llevo un buen rato bailando y estoy destrozada. –sonreí. Él me miró sin creérselo del todo pero yo agité la mano, quitándole importancia. Me giré y caminé hacia la barra, apresurada. Miré hacia arriba y en la pista del segundo piso, sobre una tarima vi a Emmett bailando animadamente al lado de Rose, riéndose como locos. Todo el mundo los animaba. _Vaya amigos que tengo._ Pensé resignada.

No veía a Mike por ningún lado, ¿dónde se habría metido? Me acerqué a la barra y pedí al barman un vaso de Kaipiroska*. Entonces miré a mi alrededor de forma distraída y la sangre me hirvió en las venas. No grité nada, mi rostro no mostró nada, sólo cogí el vaso, le di un trago largo y me acerqué a la pareja, que se encontraba a apenas un metro de distancia de mí. Vacié todo el contenido del vaso sobre las cabezas de Mike y Tanya, que estaban besándose muy animosamente. Ambos se separaron y pusieron cara de enfado. Yo los ignoré, dejé el vaso vacío sobre la barra y le dije al barman:

-Esto cóbreselo al él. –señalé con un dedo al estúpido de Mike, que me miraba anonadado.

Me alejé lo antes posible, a paso rápido hacia el centro de la pista. Y de nuevo esos ojos verdes me encontraron entre la multitud. Le reconocí, me sonreí a mí misma y sin frenar el pasó me acerqué a él y me agarré a su cuello, pasando las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Edward, sorprendido me agarró del trasero y me sujetó, sin esfuerzo alguno. Me lancé sobre sus labios con prisa, con furia. Él me correspondió y después se separó, sin soltarme aún.

-Bella…¿qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo puse un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonreí. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba a Edward. Me engañaba a mí misma si creía que con Mike lo había olvidado. Además, esta vez sí lo merecía.

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de hacer esto.- susurré muy bajito.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, y se acercó a mis labios para besarme largamente. Me dejó en el suelo de nuevo y tiró de mí, guiándome hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Entramos en una que estaba abierta sin dejar de besarnos y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros. Ni siquiera pude fijarme en la habitación, Edward me empujó sobre la cama y se tendió encima de mí. Me besó el cuello y fue bajando por mi escote, yo lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo puse debajo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, trabándome una y otra vez.

-A la mierda los botones. –dijo y se sacó la camisa de golpe. Yo sonreí, divertida.

Edward agarró la cremallera de mi vestido y la bajó, con prisa, acariciándome y haciéndome temblar. En seguida estuve en ropa interior, completamente pegada al cuerpo de Edward, sintiéndolo todo. Besé su pecho y acaricié su vientre con las manos, poco a poco fui bajando para desabrocharle el pantalón y estar en igualdad de condiciones. Notaba la respiración de Edward latiendo alocadamente, al ritmo de la mía. Le quité los pantalones y él soltó una risita, me sentía genial. Estaba bebida, sí; pero esta vez sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Me incorporé un poco, juntando más mi cadera contra la suya, ardiendo por dentro y admiré su escultural cuerpo. Pasé un dedo delicadamente por todo su torso, pensando en que en ese mismo momento todo él me pertenecía. Edward temblaba bajo mi tacto y yo… yo estaba perdida en él. Edward me besó de nuevo y me agarró de las muñecas para poder darme la vuelta, colocándose entre mis piernas. Puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me besó. _Dios… cómo he podido olvidar sus besos… _Su sabor era inigualable. Acarició con una mano la parte interior de mi muslo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi intimidad y me acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Yo temblé notablemente y apreté su espalda con las manos, clavándole las uñas. Él soltó otra risita traviesa, y metió la mano dentro de mis bragas. Me acarició suavemente al principio para acelerar el ritmo poco a poco. Yo comencé a respirar entrecortadamente mientras la temperatura de mi cuerpo alcanzaba un grado insospechable. Noté como su calor corporal también aumentaba y sonreí para mí misma. Agarré su cuello con una mano y lo acerqué a mi boca, para morderle suavemente. Él metió un dedo dentro de mí y yo ahogué un grito. Bombeó con fuerza mientras yo me retorcía de placer.

-Edward… - fue más un gemido que otra cosa. Edward me miró a los ojos y me sonrió; después, metió un segundo dedo. Yo volví a suspirar, respirando con dificultad.

Yo, con cuidado, agarré la goma de sus calzoncillos y los bajé, lentamente y con ambas manos. Edward aumento la velocidad y volví a gemir bajito, sin poder controlarlo. Le quité por completo la ropa interior y la lancé a una esquina, junto con el resto de la ropa. Él, a cambio, comenzó a bajarme la tira del sujetador, yo lo desaté por completo. Él me besó y lamió un pecho sin dejar de bombear con los dedos y yo solté un gritito, que no pude contener. Después, sacó los dedos de mi interior y me bajó las bragas, acariciándome a lo largo de todas las piernas. Ya estábamos ambos en igualdad de condiciones. El ambiente estaba cargado y ardiendo, sentía mucho calor, en todas partes. Edward agarró una nívea pierna mía y la colocó a un lado de su cuerpo. Yo, a mi vez, recogí un poco las piernas, apretando su cadera con ellas. Edward colocó un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza, se inclinó sobre mí y me mordió el labio inferior.

Entonces Edward entró en mí y no pude ahogar un gemido. Edward, divertido, tapó mi boca con su mano y yo clavé mis uñas en su espalda, intentando soltar todo lo que sentía en ese mismo momento.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, simplemente no sabría. Sólo sabía que en un momento dado todo se volvió negro, y después de un blanco brillante, impoluto. Sentí un millón de partículas arder en mi interior, a punto de explotar. Chispas y luces de colores en mi estómago, una sensación única que jamás creí que descubriría. Y entonces grité, y Edward no pudo evitarlo tapándome la boca, porque él coreó mi grito.

__________________________

*Kaipiroska:

Vodka Limón Azúcar Zumo de piñaHielo picado

REVIEWS!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Edward POV**

Llevaba unos quince minutos mirando como Bella dormía tranquilamente. Tenía recuerdos muy vívidos de la noche de ayer, que de ninguna manera quería olvidar. Después de…bueno, después de estar con ella salimos a trompicones y muy acalorados de aquella habitación y volvimos al club, que ya no estaba tan lleno. Aún con nuestra borrachera encima, buscamos a nuestros amigos pero al parecer habían desaparecido. Me pareció ver a Tanya subida encima de un tío moreno y alto, pero no me fijé demasiado; me daba igual. Fuimos hacia el Audi de Bella y como pude conduje hasta el campus. Durante el viaje de vuelta Bella y yo no dijimos nada, luego, al parar descubrí que se había quedado profundamente dormida. La tuve que coger en brazos y llevar a mi habitación (no podía arriesgarme a ir con Bella dormida y borracha a las cinco de la mañana por la residencia de mujeres, sería muy embarazoso). Bella dormida era la mujer más adorable que jamás había visto. Gracias a Dios, encontré mis llaves en algún lugar de mis pantalones y abrí como pude la puerta. A mi encuentro salió Jasper, adormilado y con el pelo revuelto. Me miró y después le miró a Bella, dormida en mis brazos.

-Edward… ¿qué? –dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Shh. Mañana te explico. Estoy hecho polvo y voy a llevar a Bella a la cama.

Jasper me miró confuso, pero seguramente el también tenía ganas de dormir así que se metió en su cuarto. Yo descalcé a Bella y la metí en mi cama, para acomodarme a su lado y dormir como nunca.

Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo mientras admiraba sus mejillas sonrosadas, no tenía ni idea de por qué de repente Bella había hecho eso. Probablemente estaba demasiado bebida, como la última vez. Sólo que esta vez yo también estaba bebido y no había podido contenerme, tampoco lo había intentado siquiera. Al fin y al cabo era el Edward playboy de siempre, ¿o no?

No, estaba claro que en lo que se refería a Bella no. Jamás olvidaría la noche de ayer, fue la noche más increíble de toda mi vida. Había pasado por un montón de polvos, y también por unos cuantos muy buenos polvos, pero nunca por uno como el de esta noche. Tal vez se debiera a que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Bella. Para ser sincero, mi muro "inquebrantable" detrás del cual había escondido mis sentimientos hacia Bella se había venido abajo con un solo beso de su boca, y eso no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Bella se sacudió ligeramente pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, poco a poco, fue abriéndolos y miró a su alrededor. Clavó su mirada en mí y abrió del todo los ojos, sorprendida.

Entonces sentí miedo, _¿y si Bella no reaccionaba tan bien como esperaba?_

**Bella POV**

Poco a poco, fui abriéndome paso hacia el mundo real, dejando atrás los sueños que desde hacía bastante tiempo poblaban mis noches. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward, y tampoco la primera vez que soñaba _eso_ con Edward. Pero el de esta noche había sido tan real, tan tangible que estaba segura que me levantaría con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Con lentitud, despegué los párpados y miré hacia los lados, confusa. Por fin enfoqué vista y vi unos ojos esmeraldas que tan familiares se me hacían. Abrí los ojos al máximo y estuve segura de que se me dilataron las pupilas. Edward tensó la mandíbula, a quince centímetros de mi rostro. Yo pellizqué mi mano por debajo de las mantas y solté un quejido. _No, no es un sueño._

-¿Bella? –preguntó Edward con voz débil. Yo le miré fijamente con los ojos aún muy abiertos.

-Eh… ¿sí?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

_¿Me está preguntando si me encuentro bien?¡Dios! Estoy metida en la cama con un Adonis, con mi Dios personal. Un momento…. ¿y Mike?_ Entonces recordé todo: el pub, las Caipirinhas, la pista de baile, a Edward y a Tanya, a Mike y a Tanya (omití un gruñido), y después… ¡El sueño! ¡No había sido un sueño! ¡¡Me había acostado con Edward Cullen!! Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpó en mis mejillas. Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Sí, claro que sí.

No entendía como alguien podría encontrarse mal en un momento como este. Edward me sonrió de vuelta y yo me quedé callada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía qué decirle. La única vez que había pasado por algo así había sido con Jacob, y bueno… apenas un par de días después me dejó por otra. No había tenido una muy buena experiencia. Después sucedió lo de la noche de mi cumpleaños, que resultó no ser nada, puesto que Edward y yo no hicimos nada. Pero esta vez sí, esta vez me acordaba de todo y sabía lo que había hecho con Edward. Y no me arrepentía. ¡No me arrepentía! Estaba eufórica. Había hecho lo que en el fondo quería y era feliz. Edward me sacó de mi burbuja de colores.

-¿Quieres desayunar? – me brindó una hermosa sonrisa. Me quedé alelada… _Ohh… desayunar…_- ¿Bella?

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto.

Me incorporé con intención de ir a la cocina pero el alzó una mano y dijo.

-No, no. No te molestes, te traeré un café y unas tostadas. Enseguida vuelvo. Se levantó y salió por la puerta mientras yo adoraba su espalda desnuda, bien marcada. Suspiré, sonreí y me tiré sobre la cama de nuevo, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos. Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que el Sol del día más increíble de mi vida acariciase mi piel. Entonces un sonido estridente rompió mi armonía, algo comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesilla; era el móvil de Edward. Miré la pantalla y fruncí el ceño: Tanya.

Por fin, el móvil dejó de vibrar y apareció otro mensaje.

"Tienes un mensaje nuevo en el buzón de voz".

Dudé un segundo mientras me mordía el labio inferior. _No es demasiado ético escuchar sus mensajes, pero… _

Cogí rápidamente el teléfono y le di a aceptar.

"_Tienes cuatro mensajes en el buzón de voz. Pulse 1 para escucharlos…"_

"_Mensaje número uno, recibido ayer a las veintitrés y cincuenta: Eddie, soy Lu. Siento haberme ido. ¿Quieres quedar esta noche para pasar un buen rato? Un beso."_

Estúpida prostituta pelirroja.

"_Mensaje número dos, recibido hoy a las dos cero cinco: Edward, soy Kelly. No me has llamado y me dijiste que lo harías. Contéstame pronto, besos."_

"_Mensaje número tres, recibido hoy a las dos y treinta y seis: ¡Eddie!, el miércoles lo pasé de lujo contigo, me gustaría volver a quedar y hacer travesuras, jaja. Besitos soy Jess."_

"_Mensaje número cuatro, recibido hoy a las diez y cuarenta: Mi Eddie, soy Tanya. ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Al final no me me hiciste lo prometido ehh… Espero verte, ¡besitos!_

"_Ya no hay más mensajes."_

Me quedé con el teléfono pegado a la oreja unos segundos más mientras oía el microondas en la cocina calentando el café. Aún ausente, me giré y dejé el móvil sobre la mesilla de nuevo, pero sin ver dónde lo dejaba consiguiendo así tirar algo al suelo. Yo siempre tan patosa.

Miré abajo y vi una caja de preservativos a mis pies; entonces sí, comprendí todo a la perfección.

Recogí la caja y la tiré contra la pared de enfrente con todas mis fuerzas, rebotó contra la pared y salieron los preservativos por un lado, cayendo sobre la mesa. La caja se cayó al suelo.

_¡ESTÚPIDA! –_mi propia conciencia me gritaba- _¿Te creías que eras especial? ¿Te creías que te trataría mejor que al resto?¿A cuántas les habrá llevado el desayuno a la cama?¡GILIPOLLAS!Y ahora tienes tu merecido por ingenua, por imbécil. Sabías dónde te metías, sabías que Edward era otro chico que sólo quiere lo que quiere pero claro, tú te piensas que por ti ha cambiado, por ti, únicamente por ti. Un puto polvo fácil…_

Sentía tanta rabia, me sentía tan mierda que apenas pude controlar las lágrimas. Pero no, no iba a llorar ahora. Para mí también había sido sólo un polvo de una noche, un polvo fácil. Como si fuera Lu, Kelly o cualquiera de esas. Y si a él le importaba poco a mí me importaba menos aún. En el fondo, me lo había pasado bien y ya había aprendido a pasar de él _(mentira, mentira, mentira)._

Edward entró cuando ya mi rostro no evidenciaba nada, con una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato con tostadas. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara, pero yo no me di cuenta. Sonreí falsamente y él se sentó a mi lado en la cama, poniendo la bandeja entre los dos. Sólo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama; yo sin embargo, llevaba el vestido de anoche.

-Aquí tienes. –dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. Yo me levanté lentamente, las piernas me temblaban.

-Mejor pensado ya desayuno en mi habitación, me estarán echando de menos. –dije con voz impersonal. Edward se quedó mirándome impresionado y se levantó también.

- Pero… ¿por qué?- dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo miré al suelo.

-No es necesario… que te molestes.

Hice el amago de agacharme a por mis zapatos pero él se adelantó y muy caballerosamente los recogió, fijó la vista un segundo en el paquete de preservativos pero no le hizo demasiado caso. Yo cogí los zapatos sin tocarle y sin mirarle a la cara.

-No es molestia. Me gustaría que desayunaras conmigo. –insistió Edward. Yo negué con la cabeza exasperada y caminé hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-No, de verdad. No me apetece desayunar.

-Pues si no quieres no desayunamos, da igual.

Me paré y me giré, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había vuelto. Me miraba con gesto de pena, extrañado. Con una expresión adorable.

-Edward, no es necesario que le des más importancia de la que tiene, no ha pasado nada ¿vale?

Él se quedó mirándome de forma extraña, como si no comprendiese lo que intentaba decirle. _Edward, no soy más que un polvo más, no quiero que intentes hacerme pensar que es más, _intenté decirle con la mirada. Entonces se le iluminó la mirada y asintió con gravedad, comprendiendo.

-Ah, claro. –dijo bajando la cabeza. Yo sonreí.

-Es mejor dejarlo aquí.- continué yo. En realidad era cierto.

-Por supuesto. –dijo revolviéndose el pelo con una mano. Después añadió en voz más baja, pero más firme- un polvo de una noche.

Oírlo de su boca me resultó más duro de lo que pensaba. Me giré de nuevo y caminé hacia la puerta, él me acompañó y me abrió la puerta mientras yo no dejaba de mirar al suelo. Entonces levanté la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos verdes por última vez. Edward hizo el amago de darme un beso y me acerqué. Me besó en la comisura de los labios con suavidad. _Un beso perdido… _Yo me alejé y Edward se demoró un poco en la entrada, después entró de nuevo. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue el más duro que había oído en mi vida.

**Edward POV**

Cerré la puerta con suavidad, con la mente en blanco. Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, entrelacé mis manos con la cabeza gacha y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Estaba hecho polvo. Y no comprendía que había pasado. Todo iba tan bien, creí que por fin había llegado la calma después de la tormenta pero no, por supuesto que no. _La mejor noche de toda mi vida… _Fijé la vista en una caja que había en el suelo, donde antes estaban los zapatos de Bella tirados y la miré extrañado. Me levanté y la recogí: era mi caja de preservativos. Extrañado, comprobé que estaba vacía y me acerqué al escritorio y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Pero entonces vi los condones tirados sobre un papel medio arrugado. Los recogí y me fijé en el folio que tenía debajo. Recordaba ese papel, lo había escrito yo hacía más o menos un mes. Lo cogí y lo leí, una, dos y tres veces.

_(y mira que hay tontos enamorados en este mundo…)_

Arrugué el papel hasta hacerlo una bola y lo lancé con rabia por debajo de la mesa. No quería volver a verlo.

_Un polvo de una noche..._

______________________

De verdad pensabais que se arreglaría todo aquí? Aún tengo un par de capítulos pensados para esta historia...

Se que este cap no estuvo demasiado bien. Pero ya no queda nada, no tardarán demasiados en darse cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren.

REVIEWS,


	24. Chapter 24

Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento. Encima el cap no es gran cosa, pero al menos es más largo.

_Last chance for las dance._

**Chapter 24**

**Bella POV**

Pensé en ir a mi habitación pero no estaba preparada para afrontar a Alice y a Rose, que me preguntarían dónde había pasado la noche. Seguramente pensarían que la había pasado con Mike. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que mi "amado" Mike estaba pasándoselo de lujo con Tanya? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo explicarles que me había ido con Edward…? No tenía valor, era una persona y tenía derecho a acobardarme y a esconderme de la realidad, al menos por unas horas.

Por lo que me fui a los baños del campus, me lavé bien la cara para quitarme los restos del sábado, intenté arreglar un poco mi maraña de pelo pero fue imposible, lo dejé suelto. Después, busqué mi coche, (el cual no recordaba haber conducido para volver) y me monté. Me mataban los pies, me dolía todo el cuerpo y una leve jaqueca amenazaba con torturarme. Conduje despacio hacia la playa de Niza, me apetecía andar por la arena, con tranquilidad, para pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo (**nota:** la playa de Niza NO tiene arena, son piedras; pero haremos como que la tiene). Aparqué y me bajé, tenía unas ganas increíbles de quitarme esos dichosos zapatos de una vez. Bajé a la arena y me descalcé, sentí el aire frió mordiendo mi piel y me abracé a mí misma. Me acerqué a la orilla, me senté y dejé que las olas acariciaran mis pies, estaba fría, el otoño se empezaba a hacer notar.

Y después de de estar quince minutos, con cara de estar en paz, sin pensar en nada que no fueran los granos de arena pegándose a mis pies descalzos me permití pensar en la noche pasada.

Y comencé a llorar, en silencio, como si no sintiera las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Lloré y lloré, lloré todo lo que no había llorado desde hacía meses. Desde que decidí equivocarme con Mike y obligarme a mí misma a pensar que Edward no me importaba, desde que Edward decidió que no merecía la pena estar detrás de mí por un mísero polvo. Y sobre todo, lloré porque en realidad lloraba única y exclusivamente por Edward.

Al rato me calmé, me levanté y me puse de nuevo los zapatos. Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero estaba segura de que nadie lo notaria después de una noche como la del sábado. Conduje hasta el campus y casi corrí hasta mi habitación. Ahora me encontraba mucho mejor (se me daba bien reprimir este tipo de cosas desagradables), y tenía unas ganas increíbles de tomar una ducha. Abrí la puerta y vi a Alice y a Rose tiradas en el sofá con el prototipo perfecto de un domingo de resaca; con el pelo alborotado, en chándal, y sin moverse ni para cambiar de canal

-Chicas… os veo animadas. –dije de broma. Ellas se dieron la vuelta, al parecer ni se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, y me sonrieron.

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche?- dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarme. En una situación normal se habría abalanzado sobre mí, pero se la veía desganada. Tragué saliva.

-Oh, es… una larga historia. Permitidme ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y luego os lo cuento.

Ellas asintieron, intrigadas. Yo tenía que pensar bien las palabras que usaría para contárselo. No sabía si me regañarían o qué me dirían. Me duche, demorándome demasiado y dejando que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos. Después me sequé y me puse un pantalón de pijama a cuadros grises y azules y una camiseta pegada blanca. No tenía pensado salir. En cuanto aparecí por el salón Alice y Rose me hicieron un hueco entre las dos y yo me senté, ligeramente ruborizada.

-Pues…- comencé yo.

-¿Es muy malo?- me preguntó Alice temerosa. Sopesé la respuesta.

-Sí. Bueno, en realidad no. –dije gesticulando con las manos. Me sorprendí la facilidad con la que me salían las palabras.- No lo sé.

-Vamos, Bella. Arranca ya.- dijo Rose impaciente. Su buen humor cuando estaba de resaca era alucinante. Yo suspiré.

-No os… enfadéis conmigo ¿vale?- dije para empezar. Ellas me miraron con una ceja alzada. _Basta, Bella. Deja de dar rodeos y habla ya._- Resulta que anoche, debido a ciertas copas de más, acabé bailando "Sexy back" con tu hermano –dije mirando a Alice.-, nada extraño. Sin más, bailamos.

-Por supuesto. Pero apuesto a que la historia no acaba ahí. –dijo Rosalie.

-Ajá… Después de bailar fui a la mesa buscando a Mike, que se encontraba mal, pero no estaba.

-Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. –yo la miré extrañada. Era bastante difícil que Alice recordara esa parte de la noche. Yo, que estaba mirándome las manos, alcé la cabeza con rabia y miré a la pared de en frente, recordando la escena siguiente.

-Pero bueno, al final lo encontré. Se lo estaba pasando de puta madre con la zorra de Tanya. Besándose, ahí en la barra, con todo el morro.

Alice y Rose abrieron mucho la boca, formando una O. Después pusieron cara de enfado y fueron a decir algo, pero yo no les dejé. Había cogido carrerilla con la historia y ahora venía lo difícil.

-No, no. No digáis nada. Me enfadé muchísimo y les eché la copa que había pedido por encima. Después, salí corriendo y me encontré a Edward. –hice una corta pausa, pensando las palabras. Me sorprendió lo sencillo que se me hacía contar esto. Ya me había desahogado esta mañana y ya me encontraba perfectamente.- Y entre la rabia que sentía, el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo y que Edward es Edward… nos acostamos.

Me quedé mirándolas asustada, mientras las expresiones de ellas no demostraban nada. Temía que fueran a gritarme de un momento a otro. Aún así, esperé a que hablaran. Un minuto después, Alice se tiró sobre mí riendo como una loca y Rose la siguió. Yo, sin saber por qué reí también.

-Alice, ¿qué…? –dije.

-Dios, Bella. ¡Me alegro tanto! Sabía que debíais acabar juntos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Desde el principio me prometí a mi misma que conseguiría que estuvierais juntos. Creo que se lo voy a agradecer a la cerda de Tanya y todo, al fin y al cabo…

Yo escuchaba a Alice confundida, pensando en todo lo que decía.

-No, no. Para.- dije alzando las manos. Estaba equivocándose por completo. Como yo me había equivocado. Alice y Rose me miraron extrañadas.- Edward y yo no estamos juntos. Simplemente…ya sabéis. Un polvo de una noche. –concluí usando las palabras que Edward había usado esa misma mañana.

-Pero, Bella… Creí que Edward te gustaba, de verdad. –dijo Rose.

-Ya. Pero sabéis como es Edward. A saber con cuantas se acostó esa noche.

-No. ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Alice enfurruñada. Parecía molestarle más a ella que a mí.

-Tanya le dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Y Kelly, y Lu, y… -no pude continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mis dos amigas me volvieron a abrazar, esta vez de forma diferente.

-Oh, Bella… -dijo Alice, con voz dulce.

-Tranquilas chicas, me da igual.

­-Bueno, al menos… ¡pasaste una buena noche!- dijo Rose en broma. Yo reí.

-Y tanto…- contesté.- ¿Y vosotras qué hicisteis?

-Bailar un rato, después pasé la noche con Jasper… Lo normal. –dijo Alice.

-Pues… a decir verdad, yo no recuerdo qué hice. –dijo Rose con la mirada perdida, pensativa.- sólo recuerdo haberme levantado en mi cama.

-La última vez que yo te vi, estabas bailando sobre la tarima. –dije sonriendo. Ella me miró de golpe y con los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad hice yo eso?

Alice y yo comenzamos a reír, y Rose se nos unió. De pronto, oímos unos golpes en el balcón y nos giramos. Una enorme figura se pegaba al cristal, nosotras gritamos aterradas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-¿Pero qué hacéis? Abridme, ¡hace un frío que pela!- dijo Emmett encerrado en el balcón. Una segunda figura apareció detrás suyo, y después una tercera. Rose se aproximó riéndose de nuevo, al igual que Alice y yo, por el susto que nos habíamos dado. Emmett, Jasper y Edward entraron a nuestro salón.

-¿Por dónde habéis subido?- preguntó Rose.

-Por la escalera de incendios. –dijo Emmett, sonriente.

-¿Por qué no habéis entrado por la puerta, como la gente normal?

-¡Emmett decidió que era mucho más emocionante entrar por la ventana!- gritó Edward agitando los brazos, en un gesto exasperado. Nosotras reímos. Era una explicación de lo más normal cuando hablábamos de Em.

Yo miré a Edward y él se me quedó mirando. Le sonreí, para que no pensase que sucedía nada y el dudó un momento, pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos sentamos en los sofás.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté yo. Todos negaron con la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Se podía percibir la resaca en el ambiente. Alice saltó.

-Juguemos al monopoly. Hace demasiado que no juego.

Todos asentimos, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. Y así pasamos la tarde, jugando y riendo. Me sentí feliz, porque entre Edward y yo parecía que no hubiera pasado nada y eso estaba bien. Pero también me sentí estúpida, al saber que Edward me importaba mucho más de lo que jamás le importaría yo a él.

Cuando se fueron, preparamos una ensalada para cenar, no nos apetecía comer nada más, y mucho menos bajar al comedor; hacía frío. Así pues, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente era lunes.

………

"_Pi-pi-pi-pii-pi, pi-pi-pi…"_

Oh no, eso era mi despertador. _Mierda de lunes._ Me costó más de lo habitual levantarme, la habitación estaba fría y yo estaba tan calentita en la cama... Me desperté y me di una ducha rápida, me sequé el pelo y miré por la ventana para poder elegir la ropa. Para mi gran sorpresa, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Nunca había visto llover desde que había llegado a Niza. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto y gris, me recordó muchísimo a Forks y sonreí con nostalgia, por mucho que odiase la lluvia. Me puse unos vaqueros claros, una blusa larga blanca, una bufanda fina gris y unas katiuskas azules oscuras, a juego con la cazadora. Después fui a desayunar, reuniéndome con Rose y Alice.

-Hace un día horrible…-se quejó Rosalie.- y encima es lunes.

-¡Por fin puedo ponerme botas!- dijo el duendecillo. Siempre sacando el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Encima ahora tengo clase de Historia de Roma, me voy a morir… -continuó Rose.

-Pues yo tengo clase de dibujo técnico, con Bella.-dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo me quedé pensando. Entonces me di cuenta.

-¡Mierda!- solté de repente. Alice y Rose me miraron sorprendidas.- Mi compañero de clase de dibujo técnico es Mike.

Ellas pusieron mala cara y asintieron. Lo último que me apetecía en este momento era ver a Mike. Desayunamos y bajamos a clases, un poco justas de tiempo. Alice y yo entramos en la clase y un segundo después tocó el timbre. Yo tragué saliva, y con la cabeza alta me dirigí a mi mesa y me senté. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que comenzara la clase, pero el profesor no aparecía.

-Bella…-oí a Mike llamarme. Yo miraba fijamente mi mesa.- Bella, mírame.

-Cállate Mike.-mascullé sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-No, me vas a escuchar. –dijo con voz autoritaria. Yo lo miré, sorprendida y cabreada. _¿Quién se cree para hablarme así?_ Iba a contestarle alguna burrada cuando el profesor Grey entró en clase y comenzó a hablar y a escribir en la pizarra. Yo me giré, dedicándole una última mirada hostil, y alejé lo máximo posible mi silla de su cuerpo.

La clase se me hizo eterna, pero al fin terminó, al igual que el resto de la mañana. Por suerte, en el resto de las clases Mike estaba a una prudente distancia de mi mesa. Caminamos Alice, Edward y yo hacia el comedor (los tres estábamos en las mismas clases) donde nos encontraríamos con el resto. Cogimos la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa, al rato, llegaron Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-¡Dios! Pensé que la clase nunca acabaría. Me muero de hambre. –dijo Em.

Se pusieron a hablar animadamente sobre no sé qué pero no preste atención, tenía sueño y estaba ensimismada. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y miré hacia los lados, buscando algo que me hubiese inquietado. Mike me estaba mirando fijamente con una extraña expresión, yo le devolví la mirada con furia. Ninguno de los dos la bajaba, hasta que alguien me llamó.

-Bella. –me giré hacia Alice.- ¿Te apetece venirte de compras? El otoño ha llegado y necesitamos ropa.

Tarde un segundo en comprender lo que me decía y sacudí la cabeza.

-Eh… No, gracias. No he terminado las láminas de dibujo técnico, supongo que iré a la biblioteca a la tarde.

Alice me hizo un puchero. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Alice, tengo que acabarlas.

Ella, por una vez, se dio por vencida. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos cada uno a su clase. Ahora tenía química, otra clase más al lado de Mike… y de Edward. Alice, Edward y yo caminamos hacia el edificio 2, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de química. Alice parloteaba sobre las nuevas tendencias, a sabiendas de que ninguno de nosotros la escuchaba, pero ella era feliz. Llegamos al aula y entré, sentado en la mesa al lado de la mía estaba Mike, mirándonos. Me tensé, sin poder evitarlo. Edward lo notó y se giró con el ceño fruncido. _Claro, el no sabe lo de Tanya. ¿Qué pensará que sucede?_ Nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas y nos sentamos. Mike no paraba de mirarme y yo me sentía incómoda y enfadada. Edward seguía mirándome extrañado, y en un momento dado puso su mano sobre la mía, y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Mike. Yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

En ese momento la profesora entró en clase y comenzó a hablar. Por suerte no sucedió nada más en la clase de química. Nada más acabar salimos todos corriendo casi, Alice porque quería ir al centro comercial cuanto antes y yo porque quería escaparme de Newton y de todo el mundo. Estaba especialmente enfurruñada hoy.

Fui directamente a la biblioteca sin pasar por mi habitación y me dediqué a los deberes y a las láminas. Tardé más de lo que había previsto, puesto que no hacía más que despistarme. A eso de las siete, recogí mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca. Para mi gran sorpresa, ya casi había oscurecido. _Esto cada vez se parece más a Forks. _Pensé. _Al menos casi no llueve._ Me puse la capucha de la cazadora y salí a la lluvia.

Apenas había dado diez pasos cuando alguien se me cruzó, levanté la mirada de sus pies y vi a Mike parado frente a mí. Bufé, molesta.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –dijo muy serio.

-Pues yo contigo no. –hice el amago de seguir andando pero él se me cruzó de nuevo. Yo puse los brazos en jarras, ahora cabreada.- ¿Podrías quitarte, por favor?

-¿Estás con Cullen, verdad?

Yo le miré sorprendida.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-Mis asuntos son tus asuntos, Bella –dijo él a su vez.-; eres mi novia.

-No, te equivocas. Mis asuntos fueron de tu incumbencia antes. Ahora tú y yo no somos nada.- repliqué yo con voz dura. Mike abrió mucho los ojos y después frunció el ceño, mientras me dedicaba una mirada extraña. Yo le ignoré y seguí andando, esquivándole.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí.- dijo mientras me seguía por el camino desierto.

-Oh, sí que acaba aquí. –dije yo sin girarme. Entonces oí un chapoteo y Mike me agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que me girase bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –grité, intentando soltar su agarre.- ¡Déjame!

-¡No me grites!-contestó a su vez Mike. Yo le miré atónita. Reaccioné y le empujé con el brazo que tenía libre. Él trastabilló y después se estabilizó, para mirarme con furia. Yo sentí miedo, y rabia. Mike me soltó, pero antes de que pudiera correr, me empujó haciendo que callera al suelo y me golpeara contra un banco en la nuca. La vista se me nublo un segundo y cerré los ojos, oí el chapoteo de unas botas contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hostias haces?!- esa voz… Oí un golpe seco y otro chapoteo, esta vez más fuerte. Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward con las manos en puño y el rostro crispado y a Mike intentando levantarse del suelo, le sangraba la nariz. Intenté incorporarme pero la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¡Tú no te metas!- gritó Mike, levantándose del todo. Vi como Edward se agazapaba con intención de lanzarse sobre él y me levanté de golpe.

-¡No!- chillé yo agarrando del brazo a Edward, intentando apartarlo de Mike. Me puse entre los dos, dándole la espalda a Mike.- Para, Edward. Por favor…

Él dejó de mirar a Mike para mirarme a mí. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia en mis mejillas. Edward me cogió la mano y tiró con suavidad de mí para alejarme de Newton. Comenzamos a caminar rápido bajo la lluvia, cada vez más intensa. Al fin llegamos a su habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta lo encaré.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?!-le grité en tono reprobatorio.

-¡Te estaba agrediendo!- dijo él, enfadado.

-¡Podría haberte hecho daño!- le dije, yo también enfadada. Sólo de pensar en que Edward resultase herido se me encogían las tripas. Él soltó un bufido.

-Él te hizo daño a ti. Tendría que haber matado a ese…

-No, ¡no tendrías que haber hecho nada!- él se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando por la ventana, en completo silencio. Yo le miraba, sin decir nada tampoco. Al rato, Edward se giró hacia mí aún con gesto de enfado aún, pero con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo en voz baja. Yo asentí, sintiendo que los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Intenté no llorar pero no tuve éxito, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con los brazos, pegándome a su pecho. Oía su corazón, palpitando. Estaba tan asustada… Él me abrazó hasta que dejé de sollozar. Entonces nos separamos y le susurré, ruborizada:

-Gracias, por todo.

Le sonreí, indicándole que ya estaba bien.

-No hay de qué. –dijo revolviéndome el pelo, con cariño.

-¡Au!- solté cuando me rozó el golpe en la cabeza. Edward me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he golpeado con el banco al caer.- dije tocándome con cuidado el chichón. Por suerte no me había abierto la cabeza, cosa que no me sorprendería en absoluto. Edward chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto y dijo:

-Siéntate en mi cama. Ahora vuelvo, voy a por hielo.

Yo hice lo que me dijo y miré a mi alrededor. Había estado anteriormente en esa habitación pero no me había fijado en nada. A la izquierda de la puerta había una enorme estantería llena de discos y de libros, en la pared donde se encontraba la ventana, se encontraba un pequeño piano, que a pesar de su tamaño era precioso. En la pared había una foto colgada, me levanté para verla mejor y sonreí. Salían Emmett, Alice y Edward de rodillas sobre la nieve, con la nariz roja y el pelo empapado, pero sonrientes. Por detrás, de pie, se encontraban un hombre alto rubio y muy atractivo, sonriendo torcidamente como Edward lo hacía; y una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello color caramelo, ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa. _Son los padres de Edward y Alice._

-Ellos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres.-dijo una voz aterciopelada tras de mí. Yo pegué un bote y me giré.- Perdón, no quise asustarte.

En sus manos sostenía una toalla con hielo dentro, me lo tendió y me lo sujeté en la cabeza, sentándome en la cama de nuevo. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de esta noche. Supongo que tendrás que denunciarlo. –dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo negué con la cabeza, efusivamente.

-No, no, no. No ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

-Pero te ha empujado.

-Da igual, no quiero problemas Edward. –dije suplicándole con la mirada.-No digas nada a nadie, por favor…

Él frunció los labios y al fin dijo:

-Está bien. Pero como vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima te juro que…

-No volverá a hacer nada. –le corté yo.

Edward me sonrió dulcemente.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno, bueno. A esto cada vez le queda menos :) REVIEWS.

_Sonrío por tener esta amistad contigo, aunque quizás deba llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos._

**Chapter 25**

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella se marchó, me tiré sobre la cama bocarriba y no tuve valor para moverme en más de un par de horas. Entonces, a la hora de comer, llegaron Emmett y Jasper (que Dios sabe dónde pasaron la noche…) y tuve que reaccionar y levantarme. _En el fondo lo que ha pasado no es tan malo. Nos hemos acostado y no ha pasado nada. No hay rencor. Al menos no ha dejado de hablarme, como la última vez…_ Intentaba convencerme a mí mismo, en vano. Jamás había querido a nadie de aquella manera, y en esta primera vez nada me salía bien.

-Buenos días, Eddie.-me saludó alegremente Emmett. Jasper torció el gesto.

-Dios, Em… No grites.- se quejó.

-Ay, Jazz. Noches alegres…

-Mañanas tristes.- concluí yo, pensando en cuánta razón tenían aquellas palabras. Jasper se me quedó mirando fijamente, se había dado cuenta.

Entre los tres preparamos la comida, apenas un plato de pasta con queso, y nos sentamos en la mesa. Jasper comenzó a hablar:

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde te metiste anoche Edward?

El tenedor se me cayó entre los dedos sobre el plato, y mis dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome intrigados.

**Emmett POV**

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde te metiste anoche Edward?- preguntó Jasper en medio de la comida.

Ahora que lo comentaba… No había visto a Edward desde el principio de la noche. Oí un ruido sordo y vi a Eddie pálido (más pálido de lo que ya estaba de normal) y con los ojos muy abiertos. Le miré con curiosidad.

-Yo… Bueno. Llegué tarde al campus.-dijo en tono inseguro. _Eh… Edward esconde algo._

-Eso lo suponemos. ¿A qué se debió ese retraso?-insistió Jazz.

-Estuve con Bella.- admitió en voz baja después de una larga pausa. _Om, ahora cuadran las cosas._

-Ah, bueno. Eso lo explica todo.-dije con mi curiosidad saciada. Entonces comprendí la frase entera. _¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¡¿Bella y Edward?!_- ¡¿Qué?!

Miré fijamente a Edward, que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Intenté razonar y pensar lo que acaba de oír, pero no me cuadraba.

-Ya lo has oído Emmett.- dijo Jasper como si hubiera dicho que el agua se helaba a 0ºC. No comprendí como se lo tomaba tan normal. ¡Edward y Bella se acostaron!

-Eh… ¿me he perdido algo?- pregunté un poco molesto. A mi nadie nunca me contaba las cosas.

-Sí, no….-dijo Edward. Entonces comprendí todo.

-¡¿Te gusta Bella?!- grité emocionado. _¡Menuda noticia! Edward enamoradooooo…_

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.- ¿Bella? ¡Para nada! Fue un… joder, no sé. Surgió y… Bueno, que no tengo por qué daros explicaciones.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, hecho una furia. Yo sonreí con suficiencia y le miré a Jasper.

-Le gusta.- mi sonrisa llegaba de una oreja a otra. Jazz me miró con reproche.

-Emmett, compórtate.

**Edward POV**

Al rato de encerrarme en mi habitación y enfurruñarme como nunca, aparecí en el salón; Emmett y Jasper jugaban con la Play Station. Me detuve un momento sopesando el hecho de volver a esconderme en mi cuarto, seguramente Em me estaría el resto del curso vacilando porque me gustaba Bella. Al fin, me decidí y me senté en el sofá sigilosamente después de coger un libro. No pasó un minuto y Emmett abrió la boca:

-Ay, Eddie, Eddie…

Lo fulminé con la mirada y volví a centrar la mirada en la página de la novela.

-Emmett...-dijo Jasper medio riendo, pero indicándole que se cayese. Había veces en las que Jasper era idóneo.

-Así que… ¿te gusta, ehh?- insistió Emmett golpeándome con el codo en las costillas. Jasper fue a abrir la boca pero le interrumpí.

-Sí, sí. Me gusta. Ahora si quieres ríete de mí, Emmett.- dije molesto. Emmett me miró con una sonrisa divertida y yo le devolví una mirada ceñuda. Él me rodeó los hombros con un enorme brazo suyo y se rió con fuerza.

-Edward enamorado, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?- continuó él. Yo suspiré y mis dos compañeros comenzaron a reír alegremente, al fin yo también me contagié de ese buen humor. Entonces dije:

-Bueno, habrá que hacer algo a la tarde, ¿no?

Jasper y Emmett me miraron asintiendo, ellos también estaban aburridos.

-Vamos con las chicas. –sugirió Jasper mirándome de reojo. Yo asentí tímidamente. Emmett se levantó y cogió el abrigo; lo seguimos.

Al día siguiente, amanecí con un extraño malestar, no sabía por qué. Durante todo el día estuve ansioso, y más aún cuando vi cómo Mike le miraba a Bella con mala cara. Le pregunté a ella al respecto, pero me dijo que no era nada. Aún así la inquietud no desapareció. A la tarde-noche, a eso de las siete, estaba tan nervioso que decidí salir para airearme un poco. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y no tenía ni idea de qué. Mientras caminaba por el campus fumándome un cigarro, oí unos gritos. Al final del camino, en frente de la biblioteca vi dos sombras forcejeando, apresuré el paso.

-¡Déjame!

Reconocí _esa_ voz al instante; comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude mientras lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era _"ella no"_.

-¡No me grites!- Vi como el imbécil de Mike la empujaba y ella se golpeaba contra el banco. Me abalancé sobre él.

-¡¿Qué hostias haces?!

Le golpeé con el puño en la nariz y él se cayó al suelo. Apreté los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que hervía de rabia. _Voy a matar a eso grandísimo hijo de…" _Mike se levantó a duras penas y me gritó.

-¡Tú no te metas!

En el momento en el que me iba a lanzar sobre él ella gritó, aterrada:

-¡No!-me agarró del brazo y yo no pude moverme. Ella se puso en frente mío me cogió del rostro.- Para, Edward. Por favor…

Sopesé la idea de apartarla y matar a Mike, pero no pude llevarla a cabo mientras ella me mirase así. La agarré de la mano y tiré suavemente de ella en dirección opuesta a la biblioteca. Sin tener muy claro a dónde iba, entramos en mi habitación. En cuanto cerré la puerta ella reaccionó.

-¿¡Qué se supone que hacías?!- me gritó histérica. No entendía por qué me gritaba.

-¡Te estaba agrediendo!- la había defendido. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no tendría que haberlo hecho?

-¡Podría haberte hecho daño!- Me daba igual el daño que podría haberme hecho, mientras no se lo hubiera hecho a ella.

-Él te hizo daño a ti. Tendría que haber matado a ese…

-No, ¡no tendrías que haber hecho nada!

Me di la vuelta enfurecido, porque no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Entonces la oí sollozar y me giré, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-dije preocupado, Bella miraba hacia abajo. Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza, vi que sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas. Extendí los brazos y la pegué a mí, abrazándola, no pude evitarlo. No la solté hasta que dejo de llorar. Entonces me separé y la miré a los ojos, que seguían húmedos.

-Gracias, por todo.- dijo sonriéndome.

-No hay de qué.- contesté revolviéndole el pelo, con cariño.

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada, sin que hiciera falta decir nada. Ahora que lo pensaba le debía un gran favor, él no tendría por qué haberme ayudado y se había metido con Mike por mí. Sonreí al pensarlo, era un gran gesto por su parte. Entonces me di cuenta, ¿qué hora era? Miré mi reloj apresuradamente mientras despegaba la mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas. Edward se irguió, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos ido acercando el uno al otro. Me ruboricé al pensarlo.

-¡Mierda!-mascullé en voz baja. Levanté la vista y Edward me miraba.

El toque de queda era a las diez, yo ya debería estar en mi habitación. Estaba terminantemente prohibido que estuviera en el edificio de los chicos. Maldije por lo bajo.

-¿Es muy tarde?-dijo el escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Hace diez minutos que debería estar en mi cuarto.- dije levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso. Me apresuré a salir de su habitación pero Edward me retuvo por el hombro antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó alarmado.

-¿A dónde voy a ir? A mi habitación.

-¿Pretendes salir por el pasillo? ¿Tan normal?- me preguntó incrédulo. Yo comprendí lo que decía.- Te castigarán de por vida.

-¿Y qué hago…?-dije mordiéndome el labio. Edward bajó la mirada y después me miró a los ojos, fijamente.

-No te vayas. Duerme aquí.

Me quedé blanca cuando me dijo eso. ¿Pretendía…? Sí, lo pretendía. O al menos eso parecía. Para nada esperaba que me dijera algo así. _¿Qué le contesto?¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedo?_ No podía quedarme. Bueno, sí que podía… Pero no estaría bien. Bastante loca estaba ya por él como para intimar demasiado. Además, tendría que salir con la misma ropa, sería demasiado embarazoso, y tendría que dar excusas a mis compañeras de cuarto. _No. Está claro que no puedo quedarme aquí a pasar la noche. Además, ¿Qué dirán Jasper y Emmett? Qué vergüenza… Decididamente no._

Levanté la cabeza para decirle a Edward que no podría cuando lo vi mirándome, con intensidad. Yo sonreí tímidamente y él me contestó con una sonrisa torcida, me faltó el aire.

-Está bien.-dije incapaz de marcharme. Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Tendrás hambre, no?-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocinita. Yo sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Ya se me había olvidado por completo Mike, Alice y Rose y todo el mundo.

-¿Quieres pasta? Sobró ayer…- continuó Edward, emocionado.

-Me encantaría, gracias.

Calentó un poco de pasta con tomate y nos sentamos en el suelo de su habitación, cada uno con su plato y hablando animadamente. Me contó que vivieron en Milán, pero que al final se mudaron a Niza, hace un par de años. Me contó un montón de cosas sobre sus padres, sus hermanos… Y yo le hablé de Reneé y de Charlie. Le conté brevemente mi existencia en Forks, que era demasiado aburrido comparado con una ciudad como Milán y sobretodo, comparado con Edward.

Bostecé mientras me contaba una batallita y él se calló de pronto.

-¿Qué hora es ya?-dijo sacando el móvil de su vaquero.- Son las doce menos veinte. Tal vez deberíamos dormir.

Yo asentí, estaba hecha polvo. Me quité las katiuskas y le pregunté:

-¿Dónde duermo?

-En mi cama, claro.- me quedé pensando en lo que eso significaba.

-¿Cabemos los dos? Podría dormir en el sofá, no me importa.

Miré la enorme cama con recelo. Estaba

-Ah, en el sofá pensaba dormir yo, pero si no te importa compartir cama.- dijo con voz inocente. Yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-No, no. A mí me da igual.

Edward abrió el armario que tenía pegado a una pared y sacó un pantalón de pijama a cuadros negros y grises y una camiseta gris pegada. En vez de estar a punto de meterse en la cama parecía que iba a desfilar para Calvin Klein. Él se metió en la cama y se pegó a una esquina, dejándome un hueco. Yo dudé, azorada. Entonces me metí a su lado, todo lo lejos posible que la cama me permitía y dándole la espalda. Estaba segura de que podía escuchar mis latidos con facilidad. Edward, sigilosamente, se acercó más a mí, rozando sus piernas con las mías. Yo contuve un suspiro.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado con la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Despegué los párpados con sueño y respiré hondo. Entonces sentí el brazo de Edward rodeándome la cintura, muy pegado a mí y sonreí con tristeza, se sentía tan bien… Miré mi reloj en un gesto automático y salté de la cama. Edward se removió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa…?-dijo aún somnoliento. Yo estaba mirándole desde el centro de la habitación.

-Son las nueve y media.- dije alterada. Él seguía mirándome con gesto ausente.- Llegamos una hora tarde.

Edward pareció comprender y se levantó, no con demasiada prisa. Se fue al armario y sacó unos vaqueros, una camisa y un suéter; yo me quedé mirándole pensando qué ponerme. Él se dio cuenta de mi indecisión.

-Oh, perdón. Creo que tengo alguna camisa que pueda valerte…-dijo rebuscando en el armario de nuevo, me sacó una camisa de polo blanca.- No creo que tenga pantalones que dejarte.

-Da igual, voy con estos.

Edward cogió la ropa y salió de la habitación. Yo me cambié y al rato apareció por la puerta con el pelo mojado y alborotado y con la camisa sin abrochar. Mi vista se abalanzó sobre su torso, me lo comí con los ojos.

Edward me sacó de mi trance y salimos corriendo del edificio, no había peligro de que nadie nos viese porque a esas horas no había nadie por los pasillos. Entramos en el aula respirando agitadamente y el profesor nos miró, extrañado.

-¿De dónde venís a estas horas?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Ehh… me dormí.- dije intentando parecer resuelta.

-Yo… me encontraba mal y falté a primera hora.- dijo Edward tan serio que me lo creí. El profesor asintió y nos mandó sentarnos. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Mike sentí su mirada clavada en mí, pero evité mirarle; me senté en mi pupitre al lado de Alice.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me susurró.

-Ayer me quedé en el cuarto de Edward.- dije en el mismo tono. Ella abrió mucho los ojos pero no me miró. Yo me apresuré a aclararlo.- Me lo encontré en la biblioteca, al salir fui con él a su habitación. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y me quedé ahí.

-¿y…?

-No. Sólo dormimos.-dije rápidamente.

-¡Shh!-dijo el profesor. Nosotras nos callamos. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salimos todos juntos y fuimos al comedor. Emmett me miró y sonrió malévolo.

-¿Esa camisa es nueva, Bella?- me puse más roja que un semáforo.

-Eh… sí.

-¿En serio? Nunca la he…- dijo Alice extrañada, yo la miré con una clara advertencia en la mirada y ella se continuó.- Ah, ya. Me acuerdo, sí sí.

Yo escondí la mirada de Edward en toda la comida. No sabía por qué pero me sentí especialmente tímida a su lado. Después de comer, nos dirigimos a clase de nuevo, nos tocaba química. Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y el profesor nos mandó hacer unos ejercicios juntos.

-Bella, ¿me pasas mi estuche, por favor?

Yo lo cogí y sin decirle nada se lo entregué, al cogerlo él rozó mi mano y yo me sonrojé. _Tengo que empezar a controlar mis reacciones._ Me alejé un poco de la silla de Edward, pero él acercó la suya.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-me preguntó de forma casual. Yo di un respingo.

-Eh, genial. ¿Y tú?

Edward compuso una sonrisa traviesa que me dejó sin aire y contestó:

-Estupendamente.-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-dije molesta.

-Nada, eres interesante cuando duermes.-dijo con normalidad absoluta. Yo me quedé helada. _¿Soy interesante cuando duermo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_ Edward continuó hablando.- Hablas en sueños.

Dejé de escribir en mi cuaderno de golpe. Ya sabía que hablaba en sueños, desde muy pequeña además. Pero no me había parado a pensar en ello. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso al pensar en lo que podría haber dicho; él río con fuerza y el profesor nos mandó callar. No le pregunté que había oído, algunas veces era mejor vivir engañada antes que atormentarte con la verdad. Él tampoco comentó nada, pero pasó un rato antes de que quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Cuando salimos de clase, respiré hondo. Había estado muriéndome de vergüenza al pensar en lo que podría haber dicho a la noche. Todo dependía de lo que había soñado y… aunque no recordaba lo que había soñado, no sería extraño que hubiese soñado con él. _Tierra trágame._ Pensaba una y otra vez.

A la tarde, puesto que no tenía demasiados deberes, decidimos ir a la habitación de los chicos a ver una película. Nada más entrar, cargadas con bolsas de patatas y gominolas (obra de Alice) nos acomodamos en el cuarto como si fuera nuestra casa, habían sido muchas tardes (y noches) en esa habitación. Al fin, decidimos poner un par de capítulo de The OC, porque Alice quería ver una película romántica y Emmett estaba empeñado en ver Llamada perdida. Yo adoraba The OC. Alice y Jasper se acomodaron con una manta en el suelo, apoyados en el sofá donde se encontraban abrazaditos Rose y Emmett. Obviamente, yo me senté en el sofá restante y Edward me siguió, pegándose a mí. Puede que sonase a egocéntrica, pero parecía como si Edward quisiera pasarse el día entero pegado a mí, apenas me había dejado sola en todo el día. _Probablemente se deba a lo de Mike. Estará preocupado por mí. Qué mono…_ En realidad no debía preocuparse por Mike, hoy no había aparecido por clase y seguramente, después del golpe que recibió no se atrevería soplarle a Edward. Suspiré… _Edward_.

En un momento dado, Edward puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y comenzó a trazar círculos con el dedo, en un gesto distraído. Yo, por supuesto, no lo pasé por alto, pero tampoco dije nada. Me hacía cosquillas pero no quería que parase, me ponía la piel de gallina. A decir verdad, apenas me enteré de nada de lo que estuvimos viendo, tenía toda mi atención centrada en Edward y en cada movimiento suyo. Cuando al fin Rose se levantó y apagó el DVD, me estiré y me levanté lentamente.

-Creo que nos debemos ir ya.- dijo Alice mirando su reloj.

-Sí.- concedió Emmett.- No vaya a ser que se os haga tarde y tengáis que pasar la noche aquí.

Me puse rígida pero no me atreví a mirar a Edward. Seguí a Alice y a Rose hacia la puerta. Edward y los chicos nos acompañaron hasta la entrada y Emmett y Jasper besaron a Rose y a Alice a modo de despedida. Yo, resignada, miré a Edward que me miraba intensamente. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, deslizó su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándome. Yo me dejé de respirar y no cogí aire hasta que salimos por la puerta.

-Bella, estás muy roja. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Alice mirándome.

-Eh, sí, sí.

¿Era posible que Edward estuviese interesado en mí? Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo.

..................

¿opinión?


	26. Chapter 26

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, _

_over again._

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV**

_Otro día lluvioso._ Pensé al mirar por la ventana. El resto de la semana no hizo tan malo como en el lunes, pero hoy, viernes, llovía demasiado. Me puse una falda corta, las inevitables botas y salí al salón, dispuesta a desayunar algo.

-Buenos días chicas.

-Buenas.- contestaron ellas. Estaban preparando tostadas y beicon, me uní a ellas. Después de desayunar bajamos cada una con su paraguas a enfrentarnos a aquel horrible día; pero enseguida nos arrepentimos porque hacía tanto viento que el paraguas no duraría demasiado.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Rose, enfadada.- Odio las capuchas.

A falta de otro remedio nos calamos las capuchas hasta el fondo, con caras de perro y caminamos hacia el edificio principal. Pasó como un día normal, dimos las clases, comimos y después, fuimos a clase de química. Últimamente estaba muy… amiga con Edward. Él se centró más en mí (yo no podía centrarme más aún en él) y nos llevábamos bien, eso o… Prefería no pensarlo, llevaba cuatro días pensándolo y no quería crearme falsas esperanzas.

Cuando llegamos a clase de química, me quedé estática, ¿quién estaba ahí?: Mike Newton. No había venido en toda la semana. A mi lado, Edward se puso rígido y casi me pareció oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Mike se giró hacia mí y se me quedó mirando, sin denotar ninguna expresión. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella?- Alice nos miraba desde dentro extrañada. Yo la miraba a ella, miraba a Mike y miraba a Edward intercaladamente. Mike se aproximó unos pasos y Edward dio un paso hacia él. Mike lo retaba, lo estaba viendo, veía como le miraba con cara de superioridad y Edward era tan estúpido que de un momento a otro saltaría sobre él. Eso lo metería en un buen lío. En un impulso cogí a Edward del brazo y tiré de él lo más fuerte que pude.

-Alice por favor: dile al profesor que me he caído y que Edward me está cuidando. Invéntate algo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Alice me miraba muy preocupada, ella también había estado observando la escena y seguramente no comprendía nada.

-Después te explico, por favor.- le cogí de la cara a Edward y le miré a los ojos.- Edward, vámonos.

Él asintió y eché a correr, con él siguiéndome. No me molesté ni en coger la mochila, pero al menos llevaba mi abrigo. Salimos fuera y la lluvia nos golpeó en la cara, llovía como nunca y el viento era insoportable.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación.-le dije sin dejar de correr, el asintió. Cuando entramos en el edificio corrimos hacia el ascensor, este se abrió y entramos. Nos miramos el uno al otro, cada uno apoyado en una pared, respirando entrecortadamente y completamente empapados. Comenzamos a reír de lo estúpido de la situación.

-Gracias por haberme sacado.-admitió en voz baja.- Estas cosas no le pasan a cualquiera, ¿eh?

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. –dije escuetamente.- Veía que te ibas a lanzar sobre él de un momento a otro.

Ambos reímos de nuevo y nos quedamos callados, sin saber qué decir. Los ascensores solían ser muy incómodos.

Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente, apoyado en la pared opuesta. Entonces la luz del ascensor parpadeó y se apagó, el ascensor se quedo completamente inmóvil.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?- dije asustada. La cabina del ascensor estaba tan oscura que no veía absolutamente nada. Me pegué a la pared y traté de respirar con normalidad. Oí la risa musical de Edward desde el lado opuesto del ascensor.

-Seguramente la tormenta habrá fundido la luz. Sólo tenemos que esperar. –dijo tan tranquilo. Yo estaba histérica.

-Yo no puedo esperar, no veo nada.- dije en tono nervioso. Estar encerrada en un ascensor a oscuras (y para más inri con Edward) no era una situación demasiado relajante.

-No sabía que tenías miedo a la oscuridad, Bella. –la voz de Edward me sobresaltó. No había sonado desde el otro lado de la cabina, había sonado muy cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué..?- dije abrumada.

-Shh…- Edward no me dejó preguntar nada más, porque se puso delante de mí y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome. No podía verle pero lo sentía como si lo viese. Mi corazón latía como loco, pero dejo de bombear en el momento en el que Edward me besó. Y hasta ese momento no comprendí del todo cuánto deseaba que me besara. Me colgué de su cuello acercándolo más a mí, pegándonos el uno al otro por completo. Sus labios bajaron desde mi boca, por mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello. Yo me estremecí entera. Tiré del cuello de su camisa hacia mí y él bajó su mano derecha hasta mi cadera, acariciándome el hombro, el costado… Solté un gemido y él se río entre dientes. Acaricié toda su espalda, su increíblemente atractiva espalda y el bajó su mano por mi pierna y se perdió dentro de mi falda. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, o quizás era el suyo el que ardía.

Y entonces la luz volvió a parpadear y se encendió, la cabina comenzó a ascender a trancas y barrancas. Edward se separó de mí y volvió a su posición inicial, apoyado en la pared opuesta y mirándome con una arrebatadora sonrisa torcida en la cara. Yo por mi parte, estaba con las mejillas encendidas y respirando con dificultad.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y salí disparada con Edward a mi espalda. Corrí por el pasillo hacia la habitación 333 y abrí la puerta. Ni Edward ni yo dijimos nada, pero él mantenía su sonrisa y yo… yo simplemente estaba ida. Entré en mi habitación, colgué el abrigo y me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama, exhausta. Cerré los ojos un segundo y los volví a abrir, vi que Edward estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

-Puedes pasar, eh.-dije sonriéndole. Ahora estaba mucho más relajada. Él sonrió y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos y suspiré.

-¿Cansada?- dijo él, yo abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome. Me sonrojé.

-Uf… muchas emociones por un día.- fui claramente sincera.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- concedió él.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un minuto. Ahora ya no cabía duda alguna de que Edward estaba, al menos, interesado en mí. Pero me costaba tanto creerlo… sólo de pensarlo el estómago se me llenaba de mariposas. Ni con Jacob había sentido lo que sentía cuando Edward me rozaba. Era tan… perfecto.

-Bella, yo…-dijo Edward inclinándose sobre mí. Yo seguía perdida en sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, él se acercó más hasta que apenas unos milímetros nos separaban.

"_Diiiiiiiiiing-doong."_

-Bella, abre. Rápido. –era Alice y estaba ansiosa. Normal, nos habíamos ido corriendo.

Edward se irguió y suspiró, yo le sonreí disculpándome y abrí la puerta. Alice entró como una bala.

-Explícame ya qué pasa.- me urgió. Edward salió de mi habitación y se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Alice lo miró y dijo.- Uy… lo siento.

-No te preocupes Ali. Yo me voy ya, los chicos deben de estar esperándome.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Jamás lo había visto tan adorable.

Edward desapareció después de dirigirme una última mirada (algo que Alice no pasó por alto) y me enfrenté a Alice.

-Vaya, creo que tienes varias cosas que aclararme.- dijo mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Edward. Yo suspiré, estaba batiendo el record de suspiros por un día. Me senté en el sofá y Alice se me unió mirándome intrigada.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del sábado?- ella asintió yo le conté todo lo que pasó, hasta el día de hoy (omitiendo el detalle del ascensor). Alice no dijo nada hasta que terminé de hablar y entonces, respiró hondo y dijo de repente:

-Bella, a ti no te pasan cosas normales.-yo reí secamente.- Ah, y voy a destrozar a Mike Newton.

Al parecer, no lo decía de broma. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta decidida. Yo corrí tras ella.

-¡Alice! Bastante tengo con retener a tu hermano. ¡Quieta!- la agarré del brazo y ella se giró.- Basta, olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

Alice asintió y se fue a la cocinita a servirse un vaso de agua. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Rose. Vio nuestras caras, Alice bebiendo agua enfurecida y yo cruzada de brazos pensativa en el sofá y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?- nosotras la miramos, ella se asustó- ¿Es muy grave?

Yo suspiré de nuevo y le resumí en breves palabras lo mismo que a Alice, pidiéndole por último que no hiciera nada. Rose miró la pared de enfrente con rabia.

-Será cerdo… Lo siento Bella, nunca me gustó Mike.

-A mí tampoco.-admití. Era completamente cierto.

**Edward POV**

La mañana del viernes amaneció lloviendo, pero lloviendo, lloviendo. Me cogí un abrigo con capucha al darme cuenta de que un paraguas sería inútil con semejante viento. Desayuné algo mientras esperaba a que Jasper y Emmett se despertaran, al ver que no lo hacían fui yo mismo a despertarlos. Después de unas cuantas quejas y un intento de agresión por parte de Emmett, nos preparamos y nos dirigimos a clases.

Al ver el pupitre de Mike vacío otra vez, respiré aliviado. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido pero tampoco quería saberlo. No me daba miedo que quisiera devolverme el puñetazo _¿Miedo del blandengue de Mike? ¡Nunca! _, pero temía por Bella. Pensar en Bella me hizo que se me revolviera el desayuno… Después del lunes pasado, después de temer por que saliera herida me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. No podía dejarla sola, me daba miedo que en mi ausencia le pasara algo. Estaba total e incondicionalmente enamorado de ella.

Después de comer, sucedió lo que llevaba toda la semana temiendo: apareció el inútil de Newton. Cuando lo entré en clase, tras Bella, y vi la mirada que le dedicaba a Bella me enfurecí como nunca. La miró como si fuera un premio, como si fuera algo que ganar. Y después, me miró a mí, como si yo fuera su contrincante. _Bella jamás ha sido un trofeo._ Me miraba retándome, deseando que yo fuera el que se lanzara sobre él, algo que haría sin problemas. Noté como alguien tironeaba de mi brazo en dirección opuesta a Mike, y Mike dio un paso hacia nosotros. Noté unas manos tibias en mis mejillas y me giré, Bella me miraba.

-Edward, vámonos.

Yo le hice caso, sin decir absolutamente nada. Bella corrió por los pasillos y yo la seguí, salimos a la calle y la lluvia nos dio la bienvenida, acompañada de un incesante viento.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación- dijo ella sin girarse, yo la seguí sin rechistar. Nos dirigimos al ascensor a toda prisa, y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas respiramos más tranquilos, cada uno apoyado en una pared del ascensor. Estábamos ambos mojados de cabeza a los pies y respirando con dificultad. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como tontos.

-Gracias por sacarme.- dije.- Estas cosas no le pasan a cualquiera, ¿eh?

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. –dijo ella, siendo modesta.- Veía que te ibas a lanzar sobre él de un momento a otro.

Volvimos a reír de la situación para luego quedarnos callados, los silencios en los ascensores siempre eran incómodos.

Pero entonces pasó algo fuera de lo común, las luces del ascensor parpadearon para después fundirse del todo y la cabina dejó de moverse. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no veía lo que tenía delante.

-¡Ah!- chilló Bella asustada.- ¿Qué pasa?

Oía a Bella respirar con fuerza y reí por su reacción. Era adorable.

-Seguramente la tormenta habrá fundido la luz. Sólo tenemos que esperar.- dije tranquilamente. En realidad, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Estaba encerrado en un ascensor con el ángel de mis sueños. Mi imaginación se disparó y me sofoqué de repente.

-Yo no puedo esperar. No veo nada.- dijo Bella claramente nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella de la forma más sigilosa que pude y completamente a ciegas; no pude resistirlo.

-No sabía que tenías miedo a la oscuridad, Bella.- dije en su oído. Ella botó, la había asustado.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó ella confundida. Pero no la dejé continuar, me apoyé a cada lado de su cabeza y me acerqué a ella, sin ver absolutamente nada. Sentía su respiración alterada, su aliento sobre mi boca, era la mejor sensación que jamás había sentido.

-Shh…

La besé, al principio dulcemente pero después con más ímpetu. Ella se colgó de mi cuello con ambas manos y yo comencé a besarle el cuello, ella se estremecía bajo mi tacto y yo sentía la piel de gallina. Bajó sus manos por mi espalda y tiró de mi cuello, apretándome más a ella. Yo bajé mi mano por su costado hasta esconderla dentro de su corta falda. Me costaba controlarme.

Pero la luz volvió a parpadear y se encendió, la cabina comenzó a ascender de nuevo. Con una heroica fuerza de voluntad, me separé de ella y me apoyé en la pared opuesta, sonriendo al ver lo ruborizada que estaba Bella. Era preciosa.

Las puertas se abrieron y Bella salió a toda prisa y caminó por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación 333 y entró rápidamente por una de sus puertas. Yo miré detenidamente el salón, recordaba el cumpleaños de Bella, la primera vez que nos besamos (sin tener en cuenta el beso robado en la piscina). Me dirigí a la puerta por dónde Bella se había perdido y la vi tendida en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y con una tímida sonrisa asomando en su rostro. La única vez que había estado ahí había sido la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando estábamos tan borrachos que estuvimos a punto de cometer una estupidez, pero al final no pasó nada…

_"Te quiero…"_

De pronto la voz de Bella aquella noche me vino a la cabeza, no me había acordado nunca de que me lo dijo pero ahora lo recordaba a la perfección. De hecho, por eso mismo no quise acostarme con ella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras observaba a Bella tumbada boca arriba. _¿Es posible que…?_ Miles de luces de colores explotaron en mi estómago sólo de pensarlo. Bella abrió los ojos y me miró, sonriendo.

-Puedes pasar eh.- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado en la cama, titubeante. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Cansada?- le pregunté. Ella despegó los párpados y se sonrojó.

-Uf… muchas emociones por un día.- dijo con una sonrisa. _Y que lo digas…_

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Me perdí por enésima vez en sus ojos chocolate y entonces tomé una decisión. Debía decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

-Bella, yo…- _¿Cómo empezar? Nunca he hecho esto antes._ Me acerqué a ella más, hasta que apenas había hueco entre nosotros y entonces un ruido estridente interrumpió el momento.

-Bella, abre. Rápido. –Era Alice, y estaba impaciente. Me erguí y suspiré. _Tendré que dejarlo para otro momento. _Bella se levantó y me sonrió, pidiéndome disculpas. Abrió la puerta y oí como Alice corría y cerraba de nuevo la puerta, con un sonoro golpe.

-Explícame ya qué pasa.- entré en el salón y Alice se me quedó mirando.- Uy… lo siento.

-No te preocupes Ali. Yo me voy ya –expliqué rápidamente.-, los chicos deben de estar esperándome.

Miré por última vez a Bella y salí al pasillo, sonriendo como un auténtico imbécil.

...............................

A esta historia le queda ya muy poquito, me da pena acabarla... (:


	27. Chapter 27

Bueeeno, pues no tenía pensado subir chap todavía, porque quería hacer uno mas largo pero como es el cumpleaños de Cathy White Cullen y me ha pedido que suba hoy pues eso, como regalo :P Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, me gustaría agradeceros una por una pero no me dan las horas :S y sí a mi tambien me da pena acabar con Fall for you, pero no tiene sentido alargarla demasiado.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, me ha costado.

Quizás a alguna le suene la canción ;)

_________________

**Chapter 27**

_Hay que reír, la vida está cansada de vivir por ti._

**Edward POV**

Corrí a lo largo de todo el pasillo hacia la habitación 333, con prisa, con urgencia. Toqué el timbre tres veces, y la puerta otras tres pero nadie me abría. _¡Mierda!_ Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando Rose, con el pelo alborotado y cara de recién levantada salió a la puerta. No le di tiempo a preguntar nada.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Y Bella?- pregunté alterado. Ella me miró extrañada por mi estado, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Salió como hace diez minutos corriendo. No me dijo dónde iba… ¿pasa algo?

Yo negué con la cabeza y le di las gracias mientras salía corriendo desandando el recorrido que había hecho. No sabía dónde estaba pero la iba a encontrar. Necesitaba encontrarla. Salí a la calle y la lluvia me golpeo con fuerza, inmisericorde, pero medio igual. Entonces la vi, corriendo en mi dirección, con apenas una camisa que se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a la lluvia. Fue verla y me quedé estático, ahí estaba Bella.

**Una semana antes…**

No dejé de pensar en Bella en toda la tarde del viernes, sólo pensaba en que tenía que confesarle a Bella todo. Pero esa sensación emprendedora desapareció el sábado cuando me desperté. Sí, me acobardé, lo admito. Pero no es tan fácil confesar así por así que amas a una persona. Por la mañana no hicimos nada en especial, sólo jugamos a los videojuegos; pero a las cuatro de la tarde Alice nos llamo invitándonos a ir al cine a pasar la tarde y después cenar por ahí. Aceptamos, por supuesto. Nos preparamos y a las cuatro fuimos a buscar a las chicas a su edificio. Estaba nervioso, para qué mentir, nervioso por la reacción que podría tener Bella después de lo que sucedió ayer. Pero cuando aparecieron saliendo del ascensor (el mismo ascensor donde Bella y yo nos quedamos atascados) y la vi sonriéndome el nerviosismo se me fue. Esa misma noche iba a decírselo, no podía esperar más. Por mucho que ella no me fuera a dar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Fuimos al centro de Niza y nos metimos en un centro comercial, mientras escogíamos la película, Emmett y Alice fueron a comprar comida. Nos metimos en la sala de cine y nos sentamos, por alguna casualidad (es decir, Alice) Bella se sentó al lado mío y yo me quedé en una esquina. La película comenzó y a mí me temblaban las manos. No iba a hablar con ella en una sala de cine, pero no tenía valor para decírselo después tampoco. La cobardía de nuevo presente.

La película acabó y si alguien me preguntase sobre qué trataba no sabría qué contestarle. _Joder, Edward. Tú nunca habías estado nervioso por nada._ Salimos y decidimos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Charlábamos animadamente cuando vi que Bella se quedaba un momento parada, mirando hacia el frente. Seguí su mirada y vi al gilipollas de Mike Newton agarrado de la mano de… ¡¿Tanya?!

-Eh, ¿qué hace Newton con Tanya?- preguntó el oportuno Emmett.

Todos los miraron de frente. Vi como Alice apretaba los puños. Yo hice lo propio.

-¿Están juntos?- preguntó Jasper.

-Al parecer sí, lo descubrí el sábado pasado mientras se liaban en mi cara.- dijo Bella con odio controlado. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Yo no sabía que Mike le puso los cuernos. _¿Bella… se acostó conmigo por despecho? _El mundo se me vino encima sólo de pensarlo. Sacudí la cabeza. Emmett y Jasper se giraron de golpe hacia Bella.

-¡Qué!- dijo Emmett exasperado. Para Bella Em era el hermano mayor.

-Por eso… discutieron.-explicó Alice.

Mike y Tanya se acercaban y distinguí en su mirada la misma que me había dedicado el viernes por la mañana. Controlé mis nervios.

-¿Por qué nos mira así?- dijo Emmett ahora muy enfadado. _Oh, oh._ Emmett enfadado era lo peor que te podrías encontrar. Mike llegó a nuestra altura y nos miró de arriba abajo. Emmett saltó.- ¿Tú qué miras payaso?

Mike se giró y encaró a Emmett. Bella se tensó a mi lado.

-¿A quién llamas tú payaso?- dijo con voz dura. Tanya sonrió con suficiencia. Estaba seguro de que ella se creía genial por haberle "quitado" a Mike a Bella.

Emmett dio un paso hacia él. Jasper lo siguió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Emmett, tranquilízate.- le susurró.

-Eso, eso. Controla a tu perrito guardián.- Mike se dirigió a Jasper, él frunció el ceño.

-Mike, no te pases.- advirtió. Me sorprendió ver a Jasper molesto, él nunca reaccionaba ante ese tipo de cosas. Yo me coloqué al otro lado de Emmett, sólo por hacer acto de presencia. Mike me dedicó una mirada de asco increíble. Yo casi le gruñí.

-¡Me ha llamado perrito guardián!- bramó Emmett. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se nos quedó mirando.- Vuelve a decirlo y estás muerto.

Mike se acercó a Emmett hasta quedarse a un solo paso.

-Perrito guardián.- dijo en tono suave. En la milésima de segundo que tardó Emmett en lanzarse sobre Mike sucedieron muchas cosas. Alice y Rose enseguida se pusieron al lado de Mike y lo separaron, Bella se metió en medio y entre Jasper y yo intentamos a agarrar a Emmett, en vano.

Mike cayó al suelo y Emmett sobre él, detrás fuimos Jasper y yo al intentar contenerlo y Bella cayó a mi lado.

-¡Quita de encima bestia parda!- gritó Mike, enfurecido.

-¡Bestia parda será tu madre!- chillo Alice, tirándole del pelo a Mike.- A Emmett tú no le llamas bestia parda.

-Ehh, ¡déjalo gata!- gritó Tanya agarrando a Alice.

-Quita zorra, tú no te metas en esto.- Rose empujó a Tanya a un lado que chilló enfurecida. Yo agarré a Emmett de los hombros mientras intentaba levantarme pero él se sacudió.

-¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Voy a matar a este pichabrava!- Emmett forcejeaba con Jasper y conmigo. Pero entonces Bella se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- gritó de pronto. Tanya dejó de tirar del pelo a Rose y ella de arañarle la cara, Alice dejó de agarrar a Mike y Emmett paró de forcejear, todos le miramos a Bella sorprendidos.- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –Bella nos señaló.- Alice, Emmett, Rose: Dejad ya de pelearos por tonterías, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo estúpida que es la situación? ¡Todo el mundo nos mira! –Todos nos apartamos y nos levantamos avergonzados. La gente casi había hecho un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Parecía estar tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe, claro) pero en sus ojos podía percibirse el enfado que ardía en su interior. Bella señaló a los curiosos- Y vosotros, ¿qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, avergonzados por estar mirando. Un señor mayor bufó y susurró algo así como "La juventud…" Bella se dirigió a Tanya y a Mike, que acaban de levantarse del suelo.- Y vosotros dos, desapareced de mi vista de inmediato. ¡Fuera!

Ambos salieron corriendo asustados. Normal. Nunca había visto así a Bella, y por las expresiones de mis amigos, ellos tampoco. Era verdaderamente aterradora. Entonces, después de un minuto de silencio sepulcral Alice comenzó a aplaudir y todos la imitamos.

-¡Dios Bella, eso ha estado genial!

-Hermanita, mereces mi respeto de por vida. –dijo Emmett pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Bella sonrió muerta de vergüenza.

Yo me acerqué tímidamente hacia ella y la abracé.

-Bien hecho.-le susurré al oído.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Buscaos un hotel.- dijo Emmett silbando.

Bella y yo nos separamos, ella se puso furiosamente roja.

-Emmett…- dije yo, resignado. Todos comenzamos a reír.

Volvimos a casa, ahora mucho más animados que antes. Y con todo el lío que se había montado, se me olvido por completo el tema que tenía que hablar con Bella.

Al día siguiente, Mike ni se atrevió a mirarnos a la cara cuando entramos en clase. El día transcurrió sin nada que resaltar; yo cada vez que lo pensaba me entraban ganas de echar a correr tras Bella, pero en cuanto la veía y la miraba a sus ojos chocolates, me acobardaba. Y el lunes pasó y no le dije nada. El lunes le dio paso al martes, y el martes comenzaron los exámenes; entre una cosa y otra, tampoco hablé con ella. El miércoles llegó y apenas veía a Bella, y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso. El jueves amaneció y Rose me dijo que Bella estaba enferma y se había quedado en la habitación, yo maldije por lo bajo. El viernes Bella vino a clase, pero estábamos tan ocupados con los últimos exámenes que no intercambié más que dos palabras con ella. Sentía que tenía que decírselo todo ya o explotaría.

Esa misma tarde, estaba en la sala de mi cuarto con Jasper y Alice sentados en el sofá de al lado y escuchando la radio a la vez que leía un libro, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que no había escuchado en mi vida.

"_No ha quedado nada  
de aquel vanidoso  
nada de aquel rompe corazones  
nada de aquel mentiroso  
y es que tú me elevas  
esa adrenalina  
cada vez que siento por todo mi cuerpo  
tus tiernas caricias  
verme en otros brazos  
esa idea ni siquiera la concibo  
tal vez suenen raras todas mis palabras  
pero este amor  
es de ti exclusivo."_

Me quedé mirando la página del libro sin verla, por mi mente pasaba Bella, sus gestos, su risa, su mirada… Sentí que los ojos me escocían.

-Edward, ¿a qué estás esperando? –Alice me sobresaltó, se encontraba a mi lado en el sofá y me miraba con ojos tiernos. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Alice me recogió una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Yo… no lo sé, Alice.- dije con un nudo en la garganta. Ella me abrazó y suspiró.

-Edward, debes decírselo. Ella tiene derecho a saber lo mucho que le amas.- dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo… miedo. No quiero perderla.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –dijo comprensiva. Yo sollocé.- Vamos Edward, se me cae el alma a los pies al verte así…

Yo no quería darle lástima a Alice, no quería darle lastima a nadie. Me sentí débil, imbécil y cobarde. _"Los chicos no lloran, tiene que pelear". _Mi hermana tenía razón, debía hacer algo. Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga.

-Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con ella.

Me incliné y le besé la mejilla, ella me sonrió.

-Suerte. Aunque no la necesitas.

Sin perder más tiempo salí corriendo, debía encontrar a Bella.


	28. Chapter 28

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.

_And hold your breath..._

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

Había sido una semana realmente intensa. Después de la escena en el ascensor me moría de vergüenza al mirar a Edward a la cara, pero seguía teniendo las mismas o más ganas aún de tenerlo cerca. Ese mismo domingo, fuimos al centro comercial y entramos en el cine, Edward no me hizo el más mínimo caso, pero más de una vez le vi mirándome a hurtadillas. Uuuf, el estómago se me encogía cuando me atrapaban esos orbes esmeraldas.

Mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial, nos encontramos a la parejita del año: Mike y Tanya. Juntos. La sangre me hirvió en las venas al verlos acercarse.

Por lo visto, los chicos no sabían que Mike y Tanya estaban liados, porque cuando les comenté lo que pasó aquel sábado, me miraron con cara extraña. Y por si eso fuera poco, cuando Mike pasó, Emmett casi le ladra. Casi sin que me diera cuenta la situación se complicó y en un momento dado me vi en el suelo tirada al lado de Edward y Jasper, que sujetaban a Emmett el cual intentaba agarrar a Mike que estaba siendo tirado de los pelos por Alice. Tanya y Rose discutían Dios sabe por qué. Me levanté del suelo y vi que alrededor de veinte personas observaban la situación con curiosidad, pero sin intervenir claro. Me puse roja como un farolillo. Estaba enfadada, es más, estaba furiosa. Mis amigos se estaban enzarzando en una pelea con mi ex novio y la ex novia del chico de mis sueños (que a la vez era al putita oficial del campus) sin razón alguna; porque a ellos no les habían hecho nada. Y ahí estaba yo, la que probablemente más razones tenía de matar a aquellos dos intentos de personas. Y no pude evitarlo, exploté.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- grité enfurecida. Todos se detuvieron y me miraron, asombrados.- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –señalé al cúmulo de gente que ahora eran mis amigos.- Alice, Emmett, Rose: Dejad ya de pelearos por tonterías, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo estúpida que es la situación? ¡Todo el mundo nos mira! –Los espectadores comenzaron a soltar suspiros sorprendidos. Yo me giré hacia ellos.- Y vosotros, ¿qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- Por último, me dirigí hacia aquellas dos personas que tanto aborrecía. Tanya. Mike.- Y vosotros dos, desapareced de mi vista de inmediato. ¡Fuera!

Ambos salieron corriendo amedrentados. Jamás había sido capaz de asustar a nadie y a decir verdad, estaba satisfecha. Mis amigos comenzaron a aplaudir y yo me puse roja. Entonces, Edward se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente y me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Olisqueé su perfume y casi me mareé; era espectacular, en todas sus facetas.

Pero el momento no duró para siempre y enseguida Edward se separó de mí.

Y el lunes lo noté distante. Apenas me hablaba y cuando lo hacía me evitaba la mirada. Sentí una sensación desagradable expandirse por mi pecho.

El martes comenzaron los exámenes y ni si quiera lo vi en todo el día. _¿Por qué te escondes Edward?_ Apenas salí de mi cuarto, necesitaba estudiar o mis aprobados peligrarían. Por lo que el miércoles apenas crucé dos palabras con él. Qué ganas tenía de estar con él, de que me sonriera, de que me revolviera el pelo y me mirara a los ojos durante un minuto entero… Qué ganas de Edward tenía. Pero la suerte nunca me sonreía, el jueves me puse enferma. Después de pasarme el día entero en la cama, me sentí mucho mejor. Y así el viernes pude ir a clase e intenté cruzarme con él; pero el Destino me odiaba. Cuando llegué a mi habitación estaba tan destrozada, por los exámenes, por la presión, por Edward… que sólo quería meterme en la cama.

-Hey, Bella. Menuda cara traes.- dijo Rose cuando entré en la habitación. Ella también estaba destrozada, estaba tirada en el sofá y cubierta con una manta.

-Los exámenes son agotadores.- dije con voz cansada. Seguramente lo que más me agotaba no eran los exámenes precisamente. Ella levantó una ceja.

-Hmm…- hizo una pequeña pausa, de un minuto. Yo me senté en el sofá de al lado y solté un largo suspiro.- y dime, ¿qué ha sido de Edward?

Yo sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y me ponía pálida. Normalmente siempre me ponía roja.

-¿Edward? Nada…-mi voz era un susurro.

- Vaya…tu reacción lo dice todo.-dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué insinúas?- dije molesta. Ella me miró fijamente y habló como si fuera la enésima vez que me repetía lo mismo.

-Que le amas con locura.

_Le amas con locura. Le A-M-A-S con locura. _La frase se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca había pensado en una frase que tuviera un significado TAN grande, pero me di cuenta enseguida de que no era demasiado grande para nombrar lo que yo sentía por Edward. Lo amaba con locura, con absoluta locura. Algo explotó en mi pecho, era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza multiplicado por mil, tan intenso que por un instante me olvidé de respirar.

Me levanté y me apresuré a la puerta, Rose sonrió y no dijo nada. Probablemente tenía ya muy claro a dónde iba. Corrí por el pasillo como si me fuera la vida en ello y bajé las escaleras de tres en tres. Cuando salí al aire libre la lluvia me golpeó con fuerza y me di cuenta de que tan sólo llevaba una camisa, pero me dio igual. Corrí hacia el edificio de los chicos con urgencia. Llegué a su habitación y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Respiré hondo y empujé con cuidado la puerta. No había nadie dentro, las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía nada. Caminé ausente por el salón y vi que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba cerrada y salía luz de dentro. Con el corazón latiéndome como un loco abrí la puerta con cuidado y asomé la cabeza: Nadie.

Abrí la puerta de un bandazo, con furia, y le pegué una patada a lo primero que me encontré. Vi como la papelera salía volando y se metía debajo del escritorio, esparciendo los papeles por todo el suelo. _¡Mierda!_ Enfadada, me agaché a recoger los papeles arrugados y los recogí, me arrodillé y cogí la papelera, pero algo me llamo la atención.

Era un papel, medio arrugado, que se escondía bajo el escritorio, en una esquina abandonado. Algo me hizo fijarme en él, y en cuanto lo vi mi corazón dejó de latir para comenzar a bombear de nuevo con furia.

En el papel se podía leer con letra pulcra y elegante una sola palabra escrita: Bella.

En cuanto recuperé el pulso, me abalancé sobre el papel. Lo recogí y sin siquiera levantarme del suelo lo miré de más cerca. Estaba segura de que era la letra de Edward. Abrí el papel con cuidado, con miedo y con las manos temblorosas. Comencé a leer con el corazón en un puño.

_*"__No hace falta que me digáis eso de que perdéis la cabeza  
por eso de que sus caderas...__ella__ puede llegar a ser __ese__ puto __único motivo__  
de seguir vivo y __a la mierda con la autodestrucción...__los besos de ciertas bocas saben mejor es un cuento que me sé desde el día que me dio dos besos y me dijo su nombre.__no sabes lo que es despertarte y que ella se retuerza y bostece,  
luego te abrace,  
y luego no sepas cómo deshacerte de todo el mundo.__que yo también he memorizado su número de teléfono  
pero también el número de sus escalones __  
y el número de veces que afina las cuerdas antes de ahorcarse por bulerías.__(y mira que hay tontos enamorados en este mundo).__y solo los sueños pueden posarse sobre las cinco letras de su nombre.__que razones tenemos todos.____pero yo  
muchas más que vosotros."_

ya sé de sobra que tiene esa sonrisa  
y esas maneras  
y todo el remolino que forma en cada paso de gesto que da.

Pero además la he visto seria ser ella misma  
y en serio que eso no se puede escribir en un poema.

Por eso, eso que me cuentas de que mírala cómo bebe las cervezas  
y cómo se revuelve sobre las baldosas  
y qué fácil parece a veces enamorarse.

todo eso de que

todo eso de que

pero no sabes lo que es caer desde un precipicio y que ella aparezca de golpe y de frente  
para decirte, venga, hazte un peta y me lo cuentas.

así que supondrás que yo soy el primero que entiende  
el que pierdas la cabeza por sus piernas  
y el sentido por sus palabras  
y los huevos por un mínimo roce de mejilla.

que las suspicacias,  
los disimulos cuando su culo pasa,  
las incomodidades de orgullo que pueda provocarte  
son algo con lo que ya cuento.

quiero decir que a mí de versos no me tienes que decir nada,  
que hace tiempo que escribo los míos.

que yo también la veo.  
que cuando ella cruza por debajo del cielo solo el tonto mira al cielo.

que sé como agacha la cabeza, levanta la mirada y se muerde el labio superior.

que conozco su voz en formato susurro  
y formato gemido  
y en formato secreto.

que me sé sus cicatrices  
y el sitio que la tienes que tocar en el este de su pie izquierdo para conseguir que se ría,  
y me sé lo de sus rodillas  
y la forma que rozar las cuerdas de una guitarra.

que no solo conozco su última pesadilla,  
también las mil anteriores,  
y yo sí que no tengo cojones a decirla que no a nada  
porque tengo más deudas con su espalda  
de las que nadie tendrá jamás con la luna

que sé la cara que pone cuando se deja ser completamente ella,  
rendida a ese puto milagro que supone que exista.

que la he visto volar por encima de poetas que valían mucho más que estos dedos,  
y la he visto formar un charco de arena rompiendo todos los relojes que la puso el camino,  
y la he visto hacerle competencia a cualquier amanecer por la ventana: no me hablen de paisajes si no han visto su cuerpo.

que lo de "mira sí, un polvo es un polvo",  
y eso del tesoro pintado de rojo sobre sus uñas

que te entiendo.  
que yo escribo sobre lo mismo.  
sobre la misma.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin que apenas las sintiera, dejando un rastro dulce. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba y el papel que tenía entre las manos se sacudía levemente. Jamás en mi vida había leído algo como aquello. Jamás había leído algo escrito por Edward y menos aún algo escrito por Edward y dirigido a **mí**. Yo. El texto era mío. Para mí. A mi nombre. Ponía Bella…

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, arrodillada con la carta apretada contra mi pecho y llorando como nunca había llorado. En un momento dado, me levanté y salí corriendo por segunda vez en la tarde de aquel viernes. Si antes quería a toda costa hablar con Edward, y decirle de una vez todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente cuando pensaba en él, ahora mucho más.

Corrí por los jardines sorprendida conmigo misma por no haberme tropezado todavía, y entonces lo vi, corriendo en la lluvia, y me paré en seco.

Nos miramos, a unos quince metros de distancia, durante un largo rato. Una mirada que fue única, diferente, especial. Edward comenzó a dar un paso hacia mí, yo di otro. Nos acercamos hasta quedarnos a pocos centímetros y entonces Edward me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire. El mundo comenzó a darme mil vueltas y se paró de pronto cuando pronunció, con aquella voz forrada de terciopelo, mi nombre.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... Lo siento tanto... Sé que he tardado demasiado, que esto tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes, que no soy perfecto, que no me he portado como debería contigo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Debo decírtelo, decirte lo increíble que eres, que te debo el cielo y más, que jamás había pensado que me encontraría con alguien como tú, que si no te veo cada día me muero, porque alguien como tú es imposible de encontrar. –hizo una pequeña pausa y yo sollocé. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Me apreté más contra su pecho y él continuó susurrándome al oído.-Sé que he fallado, Bella; pero te he querido desde el principio.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él no se atrevía a decir nada más y yo… yo simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra. Al fin, tras largos minutos de silencio me separé de Edward lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y susurré.

-Todo eso de que puedes llegar a ser ese puto único motivo de seguir vivo.

-Y a la mierda con la autodestrucción.- concluimos los dos en voz baja.

Edward me sonrió, suspiró y se acercó a mí. Sus labios rozaron los míos bajo la lluvia del cinco de diciembre, y yo sentí que jamás había sido tan feliz.

_____________________

Quiero opiniones por favor :) he estado insegura con este capitulo, lleva escrito desde el miércoles pero no tenia claro si dejarlo así o no.

Queréis que haga un epílogo o que lo deje aquí? REVIEWS.

Y por último...

¡Feliz Halloween! ;)


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Eward POV**

Bella abrió lentamente los ojos y los enfocó en mi mirada con sorpresa, yo sonreí. Llevaba un buen rato mirándola dormir y podría pasarme el día entero admirándola. Ella me correspondió la sonrisa, se estiró y se incorporó.

-Buenos días, Edward.- dijo con voz dulce. Yo me acerqué a ella y le besé suavemente en los labios.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Bella y yo vivíamos en un pequeño piso en el paseo marítimo de Niza, en frente del intenso azul mar. Llevábamos apenas medio año viviendo ahí, después de estar casi cinco años enteros juntos. Y ahora, cuando veía a Bella desperezarse por la mañana, y mirarme con sorpresa como si fuera la primera vez que amanecía a mi lado sentía que jamás me acostumbraría a que lo primero que fuese a ver cada día fueran esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

Nos levantamos y desayunamos en la terraza, admirando la ciudad de Niza y al rato, llamaron al teléfono. Bella se levantó y lo cogió, resignada.

-¿Dígame?-dijo con voz neutral. Después sonrió y asintió.- Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Ahh, no te preocupes. Ya llevamos un rato despiertos. –la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea dijo algo muy alto y Bella se quedó un minuto escuchando lo que decía. Entonces asintió de nuevo y dijo.- ¿En media hora? Perfecto. Hasta luego, un beso.

Bella me miró y yo le devolví la mirada desde la terraza.

-¿En media hora?- pregunté.

-Ajá. Vienen en media hora para tomar un café y charlar un rato.

Bufé, no me apetecía nada estar con la hiperactividad de Alice y con la empatía de Jasper. Quería disfrutar del tiempo a solas con mi Bella… Me acerqué al fregadero donde Bella estaba lavando la taza del desayuno y la agarré por la cintura.

-Bella…-le susurré al oído, haciéndole cosquillas.- Con Alice estuvimos ayer…

-¡Edward! Es tu hermana.-dijo ella riéndose.- Además, ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa y quiero estar con ella.

Yo la solté y me resigné.

-Estás bien, está bien. Voy a la ducha.

Bella me pellizcó el trasero y comentó:

-Te acompaño.

_Media hora después…_

¡Diiiiiiing-doooooong!

Bella se apresuró a abrocharse la camisa y yo hice lo propio. Nos habíamos entretenido demasiado en la ducha.

-Ya voy, Alice. –mi Bella corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una pequeña y esbelta figura se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡Hola!- Alice se acercó a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Hey, Edward!

-Hola, pequeña.- dije revolviéndole el pelo. Le sacaba al menos dos cabezas. Alice hizo un mohín pero luego sonrió.

-Buenos días chicos. –oí una voz que no esperaba. Bella abrazó con fuerza a aquella conocida rubia.

-¡Rose! ¡Emmett!- gritó emocionada.- ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?

Me acerqué a mis amigos y les di un abrazo. Hacía meses que no los veíamos. Al parecer, se fueron de verano sabático a Florida y no habían vuelto en cinco meses.

-Hace dos días. Pero no os dijimos nada. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.- sonrió Rose.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y yo fui a traer café y unas tazas. Charlábamos animadamente después de tanto tiempo sin vernos todos.

-¡Florida fue increíble! Hemos pasado todo el verano sin hacer nada, tomando el sol y en la playa.-dijo Emmett entusiasmado. Rose sonrió. La miré extrañado, había cambiado algo, no podría decir el qué pero la veía diferente. ¿Habría engordado? No, aunque ahora tuviera veinticuatro en vez de diecisiete, seguía manteniendo aquella esbelta figura.

-Me ha hecho tanta ilusión veros…-dijo Bella emocionada –Ha sido una sorpresa genial.

Rose se puso roja y agarró de la mano a Emmett, quien sonrió.

-En realidad…- comenzó Rosalie.- la sorpresa no era nuestra vuelta.

Me desconcerté, ¿qué sucedía? La joven rubia estaba roja como un tomate, pero sonreía ampliamente. La pareja se miró a los ojos y después nos miraron al resto, que estábamos expectantes.

-Estamos embarazados. –anunció Emmett con voz dulce.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pasmados. Pensamos en lo sucedido un momento, la verdad es que me costó asimilarlo. _¿Em y Rose padres?_ Se me hacía extraño. Pero entonces Alice gritó y se lanzó al sofá que compartían los futuros padres, Bella la imitó y Jasper y yo nos levantamos y nos acercamos a ellos sonrientes.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Rose, Emmett; eso es genial! ¡¡Voy a ser tía!! –chilló sumamente emocionada Alice. Estaba claro que Alice no había cambiado lo más mínimo en ese aspecto: siempre tan impulsiva e intensa.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, estoy deseando conocer al pequeño Emmy.-dije bromeando. Rose me miró frunciendo el ceño y dijo muy seria:

-¿Emmy? Va a ser niña.

Emmett la miró también serio pero no dijo nada. Vaya dos.

-Mis felicitaciones, pareja.- dijo Jasper abrazándolos. Bella estaba sentada en el suelo en frente del sofá, sonriendo.

-¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa increíble! Vais a ser padres…-dijo Bella, soñadora.

Por un momento pensé en si Bella y yo tendríamos hijos. Probablemente los tendríamos, al menos dos (o eso deseaba yo); nunca había valorado esa posibilidad pero no sonaba tan mal. _Calma Edward, hay asuntos pendientes antes de eso. _El nerviosismo inundó mi estómago, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su interior. Habían pasado años, pero las reacciones que tenía respecto a Bella no habían cambiado lo más mínimo. Sonreí tontamente. Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Pues a decir verdad, yo también tengo una sorpresa.- dijo sonriendo.

-No me digas que tú también estás embarazada…-dijo Emmett. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y yo sentí un escalofrío.

-No.- río ella. Después se levantó y se perdió en la habitación de invitados, la cual usábamos de trastero, y volvió al minuto- Tengo algo que os gustará.

Traía una caja negra en la mano. La puso sobre su regazo, con cariño, y la abrió. Una agradable calidez me recorrió por dentro cuando reconocí el objeto.

-El álbum de fotos 2009-2010…- dijo Alice en un susurro.

Bella sacó el tomo negro, con letras plateadas y todos nos inclinamos sobre él.

-Es del curso en el que os conocí…- dijo con emoción contenida en la voz. Tragué saliva. Me acordaba a la perfección de aquel curso.

Comenzamos a ver las fotos: fotos en la piscina, en las habitaciones (tanto en la nuestra como en la de ellas, la 333), el día que Bella cumplió dieciocho años, mi foto con ella aquel día especial, Halloween…

Un millón de sensaciones me recorrían al ver todos esos recuerdos, recuerdos que quedarían en mi memoria grabados con fuego.

**Bella POV**

Me pasé toda la tarde sonriendo. La noticia de un futuro sobrino (porque obvio que iba a ser un sobrino para mí) me había dejado emocionada; y todos aquellos recuerdos del álbum de fotos… Mientras recogía las tazas de café y las fregaba, pensé en un hijo mío y de Edward. Sonreí más aún ante esa perspectiva. Todavía no tenía previsto tener hijos, pero la idea me disgustaba para un futuro. Sólo el pensar en Edward me puso la piel de gallina, lo amaba, lo amaba hasta la desesperación. Jamás había soñado con tener a alguien como él a mi lado, para siempre.

Me dispuse a hacer la cena y me acerqué a nuestra habitación, en busca de Edward. Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi sentado en la cama, de espaldas a mí e inclinado. Nada más abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta rápidamente y puso esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué hacías, Edward?- pregunté escéptica.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-¿Estabas fumando? Ya sabes que no me gusta que fumes dentro de casa, si quieres en la ventana, o en la terraza…-dije comprendiendo.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo bajando la cabeza. Yo di el tema por zanjado.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres para cenar?- dije cambiando el tema. Él se levanto sonriente.

-He pensado que podríamos cenar fuera, para terminar bien el día, que de por sí ya ha sido perfecto. –comentó con voz aterciopelada.

-Me parece estupendo. Dame cinco minutos.

Me puse un vestido negro que llegaba a medio muslo con tirantes y escote de barco, y unos zapatos negros con tacón no demasiado alto, (tantos años al lado de Alice me habían inmunizado contra los zapatos de tacón). Por encima, me puse un precioso abrigo fino gris perla. Me maquillé, aunque muy poquito, no quería parecer demasiado arreglada. Cuando salí al salón vi a Edward apoyado en la encimera de la cocina americana; vestía una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever su níveo pecho, con unos pantalones grises oscuros y una americana colgada del brazo a juego. Estaba realmente atractivo.

-Estás preciosa.-dijo sonriéndome. Yo, para variar, me sonrojé.

Edward me ofreció su brazo y yo se lo cogí, subimos a su flamante Volvo y él condujo hasta el puerto. Caminamos un poco por las calles paralelas al paseo marítimo, hacía una noche muy agradable. Nos paramos frente a un local iluminado con luces tenues y con pinta de ser muy sofisticado. _La Bella Italia._

-¿Un restaurante italiano?- le pregunté sonriendo. Amaba la cocina italiana.

-Siempre he conocido tu afición por la pasta.- dijo Edward devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Entramos en el local y una hermosa mujer que llevaba un delantal negro se acercó a nosotros y miró de arriba abajo a _mi _pareja. Después me miró a mí y soltó un suspiro airado. _Será guarra…_

-Buenas noches, ¿una mesa para dos?-preguntó cortésmente. No pasé por alto el hecho de que sólo se dirigió a él. Comenzó a hervirme la sangre.

-Sí, por favor.-contestó a Edward mirándome únicamente a mí. Me sentí genial.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y pedimos la comida. La cena fue decididamente agradable, todo el tiempo que pasaba con Edward era agradable, era perfecto. Hablamos sobre el hijo de Emmett y Rosalie y nos reímos pensando en ellos como padres, aunque seguro que serían unos padres estupendos. Después de cenar, decidimos caminar por el puerto ya que la noche era estupenda, estrellada, seca y cálida. Como Niza en sí.

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos, admirando el agua, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Unas escaleras de piedra bajaban hasta el agua, que ondeaba suavemente chocando con la pared, se veía el fondo con claridad. Amaba esta ciudad. Edward me agarró de la mano y tiró de ella girándome hacia él, estaba ruborizado, algo completamente inusual en él. Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca. Edward clavó sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas en los míos.

-Bella, te quiero con locura. ¿Lo sabes, no?- dijo con voz seria.

-Claro que lo sé.- dije sonriendo.

Edward me sonrió de vuelta y me soltó la mano para metérsela en el bolsillo de la americana.

-Bien –añadió mirando hacia abajo- , porque quería...

Sacó algo del bolsillo y lo escondió en la mano. Pero entonces una pequeña cajita azul oscura se resbaló entre sus dedos, cayó al suelo, dio un bote, y ante los ojos horrorizados de Edward rodó hasta el borde del muro para caer al agua, al pie de las escaleritas de piedra. Edward soltó una maldición y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada me dejó su chaqueta entre los brazos, se descalzó y se tiró con un elegante salto al agua en medio de un sonoro chapoteo.

Me quedé estática, absolutamente sorprendida. Un minuto después Edward apareció a mi lado, con el pelo empapado y la camisa blanca pegándose al contorno de su figura de forma arrebatadora. La pequeña caja de terciopelo (ahora mojado) azul estaba entre sus manos. Mi corazón latió desbocado.

-En fin… esta no era la forma que tenía pensada, -dijo con su característica sonrisa torcida asomando en su rostro.- pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_____________________________

Aquí termina, he hecho un epílogo porque me lo habéis pedido (y porque yo también quería hacerlo :P) pero no puedo continuarlo más. No os preocupéis porque tendréis más historias en breves. Espero que os hay gustado la historia tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla. Si el final ha dejado algo que desear lo siento, pero voy a dejarlo ahí :P

Y por último, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos esos Reviews, esas alertas de favoritos, y por leerme.

PD: El poema del capítulo anterior es un poema de Carlos Salem, y uno de mis poemas favoritos (junto con Báilame el agua y el Poema XX de Pablo Neruda, recomendados ;) ). Que se me olvidó ponerlo.

Nora.


End file.
